Les flammes des quatre saisons
by Lia Angelique
Summary: Les jumeaux Sawada étaient impressionnant, non seulement ils savaient déjà se défendre mais en plus ils avaient déjà réuni de potentielsz gardiens, la seule chose qui me chagrine, c'est que je ne vais pas pouvoir les torturer comme Dino..., songea Reborn après avoir observé les jumeaux. Twinfic, Tsuna et fem-Tsuna, not evil twin, Decimo Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

Les flammes des quatre saisons

Note : KHR ou en français Reborn mon prof le tueur est la propriété d'Akira Amano, mais les gardiens des saisons sont ma création.

Coucou, je sais que cela faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté sur , mais j'étais vraiment occupée depuis quelques mois et assez démoralisée ce qui a affecté mon envie d'écrire. En fait, si je m'y suis remis avec cette nouvelle fiction, c'est grâce à plusieurs fanfics du fandom de KHR qui m'ont vraiment remotivé. Vous pouvez donc remercier Strange Obsession pour sa fic The Queen (please update !), sakurademonalchemist pour sa fic sound of flames (you tooooo ! Please update !) et les auteurs de fem-Tsuna en général. Pour mes autres fictions, je pense m'y remettre doucement, j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire pour la rentré, donc je n'aurais pas le temps de m'y mettre avant le mois de septembre je pense.

Maintenant, je vais vous faire une brève explication de l'histoire de cette fic, parce que canon va être totalement bouleversé.

Ici j'ai décidé de donner à Tsuna une toute mignonne petite sœur jumelle qui attire à elle seule au temps de chaos que trois Reborn. Haruka n'est pas un ennemi ou même la rivale de Tsuna au titre de Decimo (désolé Tsuna, tu ne peux pas échapper à la mafia, blâme ton idiot de père). Elle est l'un des gardiens des flammes des saisons et pour savoir laquelle elle détient il suffit de penser à son prénom.

Les flammes des saisons sont ma propriété, j'en ai l'idée en repensant à la flamme de la colère de Xanxus. Le principe derrière c'est quatre nouveaux types de flammes, est qu'ils résultent du mélange de cinq attributs de flammes avec celles des cieux au centre. Les flammes ainsi obtenues reflètent chacune les différents aspects d'une saison.

On a donc :

Flamme du printemps = cieux + terre + nuage +forêt + pluie

Flamme d'été = Cieux + désert + soleil + orage+ tempête

Flamme d'automne = Cieux + marais + brouillard + nuage + cascade

Flamme d'hiver = Cieux + glacier + neige +montagne + tempête

J'ai nommé la flamme de Kaoru celle de la cascade mais si quelqu'un connaît son véritable nom qu'il me le dise, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit mentionné dans le manga. (Oui, je m'appuie sur le manga que j'ai à ma disposition)

En d'autres termes, il y aura au minimum quatre OCs dans cette histoire, mais étant donné qu'ils possèdent tous les quatre des flammes des cieux, il y a des chances que je rajoute d'autres OCs et à ce moment-là j'accepterais vos propositions avec joie.

Dernière chose, les Arcobalenos ne seront plus maudits dans cette fic, ils auront physiquement le même âge que Tsuna and co. Luce est vivante mais ressemble plus à la petite sœur d'Aria qu'à sa mère.

Chapter 1 : Sawada Tsunayoshi et Haruka

Le 14 octobre 1995 marqua un événement important pour la famille Sawada, avec la venue au monde des jumeaux : Tsunayoshi, l'aîné et Haruka, la cadette. Les deux nourrissons faisaient la fierté du jeune couple qui ne s'attendait pas à avoir plus d'un enfant, mais ils n'étaient pas les seules à se réjouir de cette bienvenue surprise.

En effet, à quelques kilomètres de l'hôpital un homme seul dans une agence immobilière se mit à pleurer des larmes de joie lorsqu'il sentit la venue au monde d'un enfant aux flammes douces et hospitalières.

 _Elle est enfin de retour ! Même si sa réincarnation a été retardée de quelques mois, tout va bien désormais. Maintenant il ne manque plus qu'automne et ils seront tous au complet. Je vais pouvoir libérer cette génération d'arcobaleno…,_ pensa l'homme aux cheveux blancs avant de s'évaporer dans un brouillard indigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cinq ans plus tard

La famille Sawada était connue dans leur quartier résidentiel de Namimori pour leurs enfants, des jumeaux adorés par tout le voisinage. Tous les voisins s'accordaient à dire qu'ils étaient de vrais petits anges avec leurs caractères serviables, polis et paisibles, et les cheveux blonds bouclés et les yeux azures d'Haruka en étaient la touche finale. Contrairement au reste des enfants de leur âge, ils ne courraient pas partout en criant, fatiguant ainsi les adultes, mais jouaient sagement dans un coin sans causer de problèmes.

Un tel comportement chez des enfants si jeunes aurait pu inquiéter leur entourage sur leur capacité à communiquer avec le reste des enfants de leur âge. Mais les trois années des jumeaux à la maternelle avaient très vite mis fin à ces doutes. Les jumeaux étaient tout à fait à l'aise avec d'autres enfants et même s'ils avaient les mêmes amis, ils pouvaient rester loin de l'autre sans souffrir de la séparation.

Parmi leurs amis communs, il y avait un garçon de leur âge nommé Takeshi Yamamoto qui leur avait fait découvrir sa passion : le baseball, et trois fillettes : Haru Miura, Hana Kurokawa et Kyoko Sasagawa qui avaient chacune des personnalités fortes mais distinctes. Haru était extrêmement passionnée et plutôt tête-brûlée, Hana était mature, intelligente et impitoyable dans ses mots tandis que Kyoko était gentille, chaleureuse et déterminée.

Le groupe de six était souvent rejoint par l'un de leurs sempai d'un an leur aîné, le grand frère de Kyoko, Sasagawa Ryohei dont la personnalité pouvait se résumer en un seul mot « **extrême** ». Le jeune garçon était extrêmement énergétique vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre essayant encore et encore de convaincre ses kohais de faire de la boxe avec lui. Tsuna était le seul à avoir succombé au bout de la centième demande et depuis s'adonnait à ce sport avec un plaisir inattendu. Nana était très heureuse de voir son fils apprendre un sport de combat en vue de pouvoir défendre sa sœur, elle trouvait cela absolument adorable et l'encourageait avec ardeur.

Haruka quand à elle, s'était nouée d'une étrange amitié avec deux élèves plus âgés, Hibari Kyoya et Kusakabe Tetsuya.

En fait, cette étrange amitié était née après qu'Hibari est mordu à mort deux brutes qui tentaient de voler le bento de la fillette. Malgré (ou plutôt à cause de) la froideur de l'alouette, Haruka eut un coup de foudre immédiat et tenta immédiatement de faire connaissance avec son sauveur.

Là, vous pensez surement qu'Hibari l'a sèchement repoussé, laissant la pauvre petite fille le cœur brisé. Et bien vous auriez tout faut dans ce cas-ci. En effet, si la victime avait été n'importe qui d'autre, Hibari aurait sûrement agi ainsi ou l'aurait ignoré. Mais là, la victime était Haruka, une fillette à qui on ne peut absolument rien refuser et qui pourrait conquérir le monde avec un sourire si elle le souhaitait.

Et un sourire lui suffit pour harmoniser ses flammes des cieux avec celles des nuages d'Hibari, puis une heure plus tard celles de pluie et d'orage de Kusakabe Tetsuya.

Le ciel de printemps affichait ce jour-là des nuages, puis une pluie légère raffraichissante.

Aujourd'hui, les jumeaux se préparaient pour leur rentré à l'école primaire de Namimori, là où ils retrouveraient leurs trois sempais. Pour cette occasion la jeune Haruka avait appris à cuisiner avec sa mère tous les plats préférés d'Hibari et avait aujourd'hui préparé un bento pour lui en plus du sien. Elle s'était levée tôt pour avoir suffisamment de temps pour cuisiner puis se préparer, elle avait revêtu en sifflotant son nouvelle uniforme une robe indigo avec un ruban blanc devant. Son frère lui avait eu du mal à se lever et était encore tout assoupi pendant leur petit-déjeuner et leur trajet jusqu'à l'école.

Pour cette première journée, Nana avait décidé de les accompagner mais dès le lendemain les jumeaux iraient seuls à l'école. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent leurs amis et leurs parents. Ryohei prit immédiatement Tsuna et Takeshi à parti pour leur remettre une fiche d'inscription au club de boxe qu'il avait ouvert à son entré en primaire. Il avait pu obtenir le soutien d'Hibari, après qu'Haruka eut intercédé en sa faveur. (Les membres du club de boxe s'entraînaient avec le comité de discipline mené par Hibari, certains faisaient d'ailleurs parti des deux groupes.) Les filles, quant à elles, discutaient gaiement de leur dernière « leçon » avant de dévier sur le sujet des clubs auxquelles elles voulaient s'inscrire.

Dans la cour de l'école, la répartition des classes était affichée et les six plus jeunes enfants étaient ravis d'être dans la même classe. Ryohei lui aussi était satisfait par la répartition de cette année puisqu'il était dans la même classe qu'Hibari et Kusakabe qui étaient tous deux des gars extrêmes selon lui, il avait très clairement manifesté sa joie à grands cris d' « **extrême** **!** ».

Hibari et Kusakabe avaient d'ailleurs rejoint le groupe à ce moment-là, Haruka en avait profité pour donner à son sempai le bento qu'elle avait préparé avec amour et Hibari avait remis aux filles des brassards du comité de discipline qu'elles avaient accepté avec joie dans le cas d'Haruka, Kyoko et Haru, et un sourire triomphant pour Hana.

En somme, il s'agissait d'une belle journée de printemps pour commencer une toute nouvelle étape de la vie.

Omake : Les vacances de Timoteo : épisode 1 : Comment Tsuna a échappé sans le savoir à ce qui aurait dû faire de lui Tsunaze. (Yep, je suis de l'avis que la maladresse de Tsuna résulte du sceau que Nono lui a appliqué).

C'était pendant les vacances d'été que Timoteo ou le neuvième parrain de la famille Vongola avait eu l'idée de rendre visite à son consultant externe et sa famille à Namimori. Il se faisait une joie de rencontrer les jeunes jumeaux d'Iemitsu et dans son excitation il réserva une place sur un vol en direction du Japon sans en parler à ses gardiens.

Deux jours plus tard, il arrivait à Namimori accueilli par Iemitsu (qu'il avait prévenu à la dernière minute), son épouse Nana et ses deux grands-enfants adoptifs. (Dans sa tête, il repensait à son aîné qui ne montrait aucun signe de maturité sur ce sujet. Timoteo commençait à perdre patience pourquoi aucun de ses fils ne lui donnaient de petits bébés à gâter ?! … Au moins Xanxus a une excuse lui, il a encore du temps avant de penser à la paternité….)

Il fallait savoir que Timoteo Vongola (à cause de l'influence de sa mère et prédécesseur) était un grand admirateur de Giotto Vongola, ou Vongola Primo, il pouvait se vanter de connaître l'histoire du premier parrain sur le bout des doigts. Alors il n'était pas étonnant que sa première rencontre avec les deux enfants ait provoqué un choc immense dans le cœur du vieil homme. En effet, il avait devant lui à la fois une mini-version de Giotto en Tsuna et une mini-Primavera (la fille de Giotto) en Haruka.

Cela va sans dire, mais l'inner fangirl en Nono fantasmait déjà sur les instants mémorables qu'il vivrait pendant ces vacances en compagnie des clones de deux de ses idoles.

Iemitsu était complètement bouche bée en face d'un Nono en mode fangirl tandis que Nana était sur un nuage à l'idée que le patron de son époux tombe sous le charme de ses bébés.

Le trajet jusqu'à la demeure des Sawada fut plutôt calme, le couple était à l'avant du véhicule, tandis que Timoteo était sur le siège du milieu à l'arrière avec Haruka à sa gauche et Tsuna à sa droite. Ils discutaient tous les trois gaiement de leurs journées à la maternelle avec leurs amis, car les jumeaux avaient immédiatement accepté le vieil homme comme leur papi.

Une fois arrivé, le trio s'installa dans le jardin pour poursuivre leur conversation, Nana préparait un gouter dans la cuisine tandis qu'Iemitsu tentait d'entrer en contact avec ses subordonnés. Moins d'une heure après leur arrivé, la sonnette retentit, il s'agissait de tous leurs amis (Ryohei, Kyoya et Tetsuya inclus) que Nana invita à entrer et guida en direction du jardin.

Cela va sans dire, Nono eut un second choc ce jour-là, car non seulement il avait pu rencontrer un double de Primo et sa fille, mais il avait en face de lui des versions plus jeunes (et asiatiques pour deux d'entre eux) de trois des gardiens de Primo !

Timoteo Vongola était à ce moment-là convaincu…. Namimori était le paradis sur terre pour toutes fangirls de la première génération qui se respectent.

Bien entendu, il ne perdit pas un instant de plus pour appeler son plus jeune fils pour lui demander de le rejoindre à Namimori ! Il était sûr que Xanxus verrait la lumière (à quel point Primo et les premiers gardiens sont géniaux) en rencontrant ses enfants.

Une heure plus tard, lorsque Nono se rendit compte que tous ces enfants avaient activé leurs flammes et que les jumeaux avaient déjà harmonisé leurs flammes des cieux avec celles de leurs camarades, il décida de ne rien dire à Iemitsu (et de s'extasier silencieusement sur le retour de la première génération).

A suivre…..

Dans le second épisode Xanxus arrive, voulez-vous certains membres de la Varia avec lui ?

Note :

S'il vous plait, laissez des reviews, même un simple « j'aime » ou « cool » pour que je sache si j'ai un public pour cette fiction.

Le quatuor féminin va donc intégrer le comité de discipline, Hibari a des plans et il compte sur l'aide des filles.

Le prochain chapitre verra l'un des arcobaleno ! Devinez qui !


	2. Chapter 2

**Les flammes des quatre saisons**

 **Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient, je répète, KHR doesn't belong to me !**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Guest** : Hey, ton histoire est vraimet bien, cela change des autres histoire.  
Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi par rapport aux faites que c'est du au scellage de sa flamme que tsuna est devenu très maladroit. Sinon juste un truc. Il faudrait que tu expliques l'histoire des nouvelles flamme, car pour tout te dire je n'ai pas compris. Voilà.CContinue comme cela. Je suis ton histoire !?

 **Ma réponse** : Déjà, je voudrais te remercier d'avoir laissé une review et de donner une chance à ma fic. Pour les flammes des saisons, mon explication risque de spoiler la trame de l'histoire mais je vais tout de même développer certains points que j'ai sous-entendus dans le premier chapitre.

J'ai inventé quatre nouvelles flammes, leurs noms vient d'une des quatre saisons : printemps, été, automne et hiver. Le choix des noms reflète les capacités liées à ces flammes mais aussi les attributs nécessaires pour obtenir une flamme saisonnière. En fait on peut voir les flammes de saison comme le résultat de la combinaison de certaines flammes avec obligatoirement une flamme des cieux pout permettre l'harmonisation.

Je l'ai déjà dis mais voilà les combinaisons :

Flamme du printemps = cieux + terre + nuage +forêt + pluie

Flamme d'été = Cieux + désert + soleil + orage+ tempête

Flamme d'automne = Cieux + marais + brouillard + nuage + cascade

Flamme d'hiver = Cieux + glacier + neige +montagne + tempête

Les gardiens des flammes des saisons ont donc au moins cinq types de flammes différents. Maintenant, je suis partie sur l'idée que ces quatre flammes apparaissaient toujours ensemble, les gardiens de ces flammes naissent toujours la même année et en temps normal dans un ordre fixe : le gardien de l'hiver puis celui du printemps, ensuite celui de l'été et enfin celui de l'automne. Mais dans la génération de Tsuna, il y a eu une perturbation l'un des gardiens est né bien plus tard et Kawahira a commencé à craindre le pire.

Ces quatre gardiens (un pour chaque flamme à chaque époque où ils apparaissent) possèdent les flammes les plus puissantes qui existent, à tel point que rien qu'en vivant normalement ils maintiennent l'équilibre de la planète, rendant les Arcobaleno inutiles temporairement (jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent tous les quatre). C'est pour cela que Kawahira a pu libérer les Arcobaleno actuels de la malédiction, leur rendant une croissance normale. Ainsi les Arcobalenos sont physiquement du même âge qu'Hibari et Ryohei.

Kawahira tient énormément aux gardiens des saisons, non seulement parce qu'ils stabilisent la planète, mais parce qu'initialement ils appartenaient tous les cinq au même peuple. Aux origines, ils y avaient plusieurs individus possédant ses flammes mais au fil du temps leur nombre a diminué pour ne laisser à un moment donné qu'un représentant pour chaque flamme saisonnière. Mais après trois décennies, les quatre survivants ont été assassinés par des humains, pour cent ans plus tard renaître eux-mêmes en être humain. Après cette première renaissance pendant des millénaires, les gardiens des saisons restent les mêmes, ils se réincarnent à certaines époques où ils ont souvent un rôle important mais meurent tragiquement parce qu'ils sont convoités. Il y a un indice sur leur incarnation précédent leur vie actuelle dans le premier chapitre.

J'espère que cette explication est compréhensible et que tu continueras à me lire.

Je remercie aussi le second Guest pour avoir laissé une review. Amnesia Riku, Byakan et Haku132 pour avoir ma fic dans leurs favoris et ealine et marjo1607 pour suivre ma fic.

Ce second chapitre vous est spécialement dédié !

Remarque : le système scolaire japonais est différent du nôtre, l'école primaire dure six ans (du CP à la sixième au collège en France) et le collège trois ans.

* J'avais le titre de manga **You're under arrrest** en tête lorsque j'ai commencé à taper ce chapitre.

Kyoya, Tetsuya et Ryohei sont en première année au collège. Tsuna and co sont en cinquième année de primaire.

Le conseil des élèves de l'école primaire de Namimori :

Présidente : Sawada Haruka (pour son uniforme cf : l'uniforme de la Night class dans **Vampire Knight** avec le brassard rouge du comité de discipline.)

Vice-présidente : Kurokawa Hana (uniforme de la Day class de **Vampire Knight** avec le brassard.)

Chef du comité de discipline en section primaire : Sasagawa Kyoko (uniforme de policière de **You're under arrest** avec le brassard.)

Trésorière : Miura Haru (uniforme d' **Angel Beat**.)

Avertissement ce chapitre commence avec une bonne dose de Girl Power.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'arrivé de l'été

_ Pour avoir osé perturber la paix de l'école primaire de Namimori, vous êtes en état d'arrestation* !, déclara Kyoko des menottes dans les mains prêtent à capturer les troubles-faites.

C'était l'heure de la pause-déjeuner et Kyoko, maintenant en cinquième année de primaire comme ses amis et membre du conseil des élèves et du comité de discipline, avait remarqué un groupe de sixième année en train de racketter un élève de troisième année. La jeune fille ne perdit pas de temps à interpeler les perturbateurs en affichant son brassard rouge vif, ce qui n'était absolument pas nécessaire étant donné qu'elle portait son uniforme personnalisé de membre du conseil des élèves : un uniforme de policière.

Chaque membre du conseil des élèves appartenait en même temps au comité de discipline, ils disposaient chacun un uniforme de leur choix et Kyoko avait choisi celui de policière tiré de son animé préférée*.

Un frisson d'appréhension passa à travers le groupe de petites brutes qui hésita quelques secondes avant de lâcher leur victime et se tourner vers Kyoko. C'était une trèèèèès mauvaise idée, il aurait mieux valu pour eux fuir sans se retourner, au lieu d'essayer de confronter Kyoko, une chose qu'il devrait savoir depuis le temps qu'ils se font arrêter par la cinquième année aux cheveux oranges.

Malgré son apparence d'ange salvateur, Sasagawa Kyoko était la première adepte d'Hibari Kyoya, elle partageait encore plus ses idéaux que le bras-droit de l'alouette, Kusakabe-sempai, et c'était pour cela que Kyoya l'avait nommé comme son successeur à la tête du comité de discipline de l'école primaire juste avant son entré au collège (où il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour instaurer un autre comité de discipline).

Bien entendu, cela n'était pas la seule raison d'Hibari pour l'avoir choisi, les membres du comité protègent la paix et la tranquillité de Namimori et pour ce faire, ils ont recours à la violence. En d'autres termes, pour être membre du comité et encore plus pour le diriger il fallait être fort. Et Sasagawa Kyoko répondait à ce dernier critère, malgré sa frêle apparence.

Même si comme ici, ses adversaires étaient une dizaine, pour Kyoko il ne s'agissait que d'un simple échauffement. Elle esquivait leurs coups nonchalamment, profitant de sa petite taille pour passer sous les coups de poings de ses opposants et leur faire enfiler des menottes sur un bras pour ensuite saisir le second bras afin de les menotter dans le dos. Pour ceux qui continuaient de résister même une fois arrêté un coup de pied dans l'abdomen ou le menton les rendaient plus dociles (une personne évanouie est évidemment bien plus docile qu'une personne consciente). En moins de cinq minutes, tous ses adversaires étaient à terre et menottés, ses subordonnés les traînèrent ainsi jusqu'à la salle du comité où ils recevraient leur punition tandis que Kyoko poursuivit son chemin en direction du toit là où l'attendait ses amis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, la semaine prochaine une nouvelle élève arrivera dans notre classe, elle vient d'Espagne et ne connaît pas encore très bien notre langue donc je compte sur vous pour m'aider à faciliter son intégration, déclara Haruka à ses amis et son frère, une fois leur déjeuner terminé.

_ Une Espagnole ? Cool ! Je suis sûr qu'on s'entendra bien ! Est-ce qu'elle fait du baseball ?, répondit Takeshi avec enthousiasme.

Ses amis (sauf Haruka) roulèrent des yeux à sa réponse si Takeshiesque.

_ Non, dans son dossier il est marqué qu'elle pratique la boxe donc je compte sur toi grand frère, répondit Haruka en souriant joviale.

_ Pas de problème, le club est toujours ravi de compter de nouveaux membres, affirma Tsuna calmement.

_ Si elle est douée à la boxe, on pourrait peut-être la tester pour une place dans le comité de discipline ?, proposa Kyoko excitée à l'idée de voir entrer dans son comité une nouvelle fille. (Elle n'était absolument pas satisfaite du ratio fille/garçon de son comité.)

_ Si j'étais vous, je ne m'exciterais pas trop, on ne sait encore rien de cette nouvelle, peut-être qu'elle n'aura aucune envie de continuer la boxe ou entrer au comité, intervint Hana sur un ton neutre avant de se lever pour retourner en classe en même temps qu'Haruka, les autres imitèrent les deux filles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le week-end passa très vite pour Tsuna et compagnie, les filles s'étaient rendues chez Hibari pour suivre l'une de leur « leçon » tandis que Takeshi avait son entraînement de baseball et Ryohei et Tsuna avaient quitté Namimori accompagnés par les Sasagawa pour voir une compétition de boxe professionnelle.

Mais attardons-nous un peu sur la « leçon » des filles chez Hibari.

Il fallait savoir que les quatre filles avaient été énormément bouleversées par un accident qui avait eu lieu lorsqu'elles étaient encore en maternelle. Ryohei et son extrême attitude avaient attiré l'attention de lycéens qui voulaient le remettre à sa place et pour ce faire ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que kidnapper Kyoko pour en faire un appât et un otage. Mais voilà, lorsqu'ils se sont rendus à l'école maternelle pour enlever Kyoko à la sortie, elle était en compagnie des filles et ces idiots de lycéens ont décidé que quatre otages valaient mieux qu'un seul. Ils ont donc capturé les filles, attirant ainsi l'attention des autres enfants qui prévinrent immédiatement Tsuna et Takeshi, qui eux-mêmes informèrent Ryohei et le comité de discipline.

Ce qui dans l'univers canon de KHR aurait dû s'achever avec la dérouillé de Ryohei et l'aversion de Kyoko pour le combat, résulta dans le plus visible effet papillons depuis la naissance d'Haruka. Car avec l'aide du comité et d'Hibari, Ryohei put se battre sans obtenir sa fameuse cicatrice et Kyoko vit la lumière (la vocation d'Hibari), œil pour œil, violence pour violence. Seule la violence pouvait mettre fin à la violence et maintenir la paix.

Une nouvelle Kyoko était née ce jour-là et Kyoya affichait un sourire narquois en voyant un nouveau bébé carnivore naître.

Cet accident marqua les quatre filles qui demandèrent à Hibari de les prendre pour disciple dès le lendemain, mais ce ne fut pas Hibari qui accepta leur demande. Non, c'était l'un des sept arcobaleno, qui était de passage à Namimori pour rendre visite à son neveu, Kyoya, qui leur proposa ses services au grand agacement de l'alouette qui ne l'appréciait absolument pas (parce qu'il avait l'apparence d'un garçon du même âge que lui, mais lui mettait la patté sans aucune difficulté).

C'est ainsi que les fillettes devinrent les premières disciples de l'arcobaleno à la tétine rouge, Fon.

Et Fon était très fière de ses élèves, même s'il trouvait amusant le choix de Kyoko de se servir de menottes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son ancêtre Alaude qui se servait lui aussi de simples menottes.

Hibari, quant à lui, accepta en bougonnant de laisser Fon entraîner les bébés carnivores à la condition qu'il puisse les affronter de temps en temps, et rapidement ses attentes ne furent pas déçues, car les quatre apprenties avaient énormément de talent.

Aujourd'hui, elles s'entraînaient donc avec Fon et Kyoya sous le regard admirateur de leur « petite sœur » I-pin que Fon avait récemment pris sous son aile. Elles avaient depuis longtemps appris les techniques de Fon et s'attelaient depuis près d'un an à maitriser leurs flammes sous la supervision de l'arcobaleno de la tempête. Kyoya lui aussi participait en tant qu'élève à ces leçons, même s'il le niait ouvertement.

Ainsi, le groupe avait appris les attributs de leurs flammes de dernière volonté grâce aux indications de Fon. Kyoya avait la flamme des nuages, tout comme Kyoko et Haruka, même si les deux filles avaient aussi deux autres affinitées. Kyoko avait des ondes de brouillard et du soleil en plus, tandis qu'Haruka avait des ondes des cieux et de pluie. Hana avait les attributs du brouillard et de la tempête et enfin Haru celui de l'orage.

À eux quatre, ils avaient à disposition tous les types de flammes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On était maintenant lundi, le jour tant attendu de l'arrivé de la nouvelle élève en cinquième A et Tsuna se rendait à l'école sans Haruka qui était partie en avance pour attendre la nouvelle élève.

Sur le chemin, il retrouva Takeshi qui était comme d'habitude d'excellente humeur et leur conversation portait sur leur sport respectif. Takeshi s'excitait à l'idée du prochain match de son équipe tandis que Tsuna rapportait les progrès des membres de son club. Il était devenu le président du club de boxe avec l'unanimité des votes après que Ryohei soit entré au collège, le fait qu'il était très bon boxeur et qu'il n'ait aucun problème pour parler avec les membres du conseil des élèves avaient joué en sa faveur.

Ils entrèrent sans difficulté dans la cour de l'école, Kyoko se tenait devant la grille guettant les troubles-faites et les retardataires, elle les salua jovialement avant de retourner à sa tâche. Les deux jeunes garçons répondirent à son geste avant de reprendre leur chemin en direction de leur salle de classe sans se presser, ils avaient une bonne dizaine de minutes d'avance. Le duo avait développé l'habitude de se lever de bonne heure à cause de l'influence des filles et de Ryohei qui étaient tous des lèves-tôt.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en classe, il y avait un peu moins d'une dizaine d'élèves déjà présents, mais les deux sportifs savaient que le reste arriverait dans moins de cinq minutes, car personne en cinquième A souhaitait décevoir l'une de leur camarade : la présidente du conseil. Haruka était capable de mettre à genoux des adultes rien qu'avec un regard chagriné et déçu, Tsuna admirait énormément le charisme naturel de sa sœur qui lui permettait de résoudre bien des problèmes sans faire usage de la violence. Bien sûr, notre tuna ne se faisait aucune illusion sur l'issue d'un duel entre Haruka et lui, sa sœur gagnerait à coup sûr ! Même si sa petite sœur était essentiellement pacifiste, elle n'en restait pas moins une spécialiste en arts martiaux qui s'entraînait avec Kyo-sempai. Elle était la plus forte fille de la ville, Kyoko était en seconde position, avec Hana et Haru ex-aequo à la troisième place. (Ce classement sera dans quelques années légèrement modifié avec l'arrivé de Fuuta qui fera un classement des femmes les plus fortes à Namimori. Et à la grande surprise de Reborn, Bianchi n'entrait même pas dans le top cinq.)

Tiens, quand on parle du loup. Haruka venait d'arriver et discutait calmement avec une autre fille que Tsuna ne reconnaissait pas. Il devait s'agir de la nouvelle. Son apparence physique était assez révélatrice, sa peau bronzée trahissant soit de nombreuses heures passées sous les rayons du soleil, soit une vie dans un pays chaud. Ses cheveux rouges-bruns étaient coiffés d'une manière assez originale, ils étaient séparés en deux couettes hautes mais on pouvait voir qu'ils avaient été bouclés au préalable. Chaque couette était composée de trois boucles assez longues. Sa coiffure à première vue simple était difficile à expliquer, mais elle dégageait une bonne impression, celle d'une personne joueuse et gaie. La première sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves de la cinquième A étaient déjà à leur place, sauf Haruka qui se tenait debout devant le tableau avec la nouvelle à sa gauche.

_ Bonjour à tous. Je suis heureuse de vous voir tous présent et à l'heure aujourd'hui encore. J'aimerais profiter des cinq minutes qui nous restent avant la seconde sonnerie pour vous présenter une nouvelle élève, elle vient d'Espagne et n'est arrivé qu'il y a quelques jours au Japon, je compte donc sur vous tous pour lui faire un accueil chaleureux. Voudriez-vous poursuivre cette présentation Verano-san ?, annonça Haruka sur son ton calme et doux habituel avant de se tourner vers la nouvelle.

_ Oui avec plaisir ! Donc, je devrais déjà vous donner mon nom, je m'appelle Carla Verano. Ah ! Mais au Japon, vous dîtes le nom avant le prénom, donc je devrais me présenter comme Verano Carla. Mais s'il vous plait, utilisez mon prénom pour vous adresser à moi, je sais qu'au Japon vous employez davantage les noms de famille, mais à chaque fois que j'entends Verano-san je pense qu'on s'adresse à mes parents…. Dans le pire des cas, rajoutez le suffixe san ou Chan à mon prénom, hum… En tout cas, je viens d'Espagne, plus précisément j'habitais à Madrid donc j'ai encore dû mal à m'acclimater à Namimori. Mon japonais est encore en apprentissage, donc je m'excuse d'avance si je commets des fautes, il y a de grandes chances que j'utilise l'espagnol, l'anglais ou le français pour m'exprimer quand les mots me manquent en japonais. Hummm, qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire d'autre…. Ah ! Je sais ! Je pratique la boxe depuis des années et je compte bien m'inscrire dans le club de l'école, mon rêve est d'ailleurs devenir championne du monde de boxe ! J'aime la cuisine épicé et j'adore l'animation japonaise et les mangas, plus particulièrement les Shonens ! J'espère que l'on s'entendra tous bien et je compte sur votre compréhension, déclara rapidement et sur un ton enthousiaste Carla.

Après cette introduction, Haruka proposa au reste de la classe de poser des questions à Carla pour apprendre à mieux la connaître. Ceux qui posaient des questions en profitaient pour donner leur nom et prénom, Carla put ainsi faire connaissance avec une partie de ses nouveaux camarades dès le premier jour.

À la sonnerie marquant la fin de la journée, Tsuna se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de la table de Carla pour se présenter.

_ Carla-san, mon nom est Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je suis le capitaine du club de boxe, si vous comptez vous y inscrire, vous pouvez me suivre, car je me rends au club, déclara-t-il sur un ton amical et en lui tendant la main.

Carla lui serra la main avec enthousiasme et Tsuna vit pendant quelques secondes à la place de la jeune fille, Oniisan. Leur poigne était la même, rien qu'en serrant sa main, Tsuna pouvait sentir la puissance de Carla et il en était plus que satisfait, il avait trouvé une perle pour le club.

Il devait absolument la présenter à Oniisan !

Pendant le trajet, Tsuna entama la discussion en parlant de boxe, bien sûr. Il apprit ainsi que la boxe était un sport en plein essor en Espagne et qu'elle s'y était mise grâce à l'influence de son oncle français qui pratiquait plusieurs types de boxe en professionnel.

_ J'ai commencé par la boxe française car au tout début je ne pensais pas me professionnaliser, mais après quelques temps j'ai changé d'avis et décider d'en faire ma vocation. C'est pourquoi j'ai appris d'autres styles en plus avec les indications de mon oncle. Tout d'abord la boxe anglaise pour les compétitions et ensuite la boxe thaïe, le kick-boxing et la boxe chinoise, déclara-t-elle fièrement.

_ Carla, il faut absolument que tu rencontres l'ancien capitaine du club et une de mes connaissances qui pratique le muay-thaï, je suis sûre que tu vas les adorer, ce sont de super enthousiastes quand on parle de boxe, répondit Tsuna excité rien qu'à l'idée de présenter Ryohei et Lussuria à sa nouvelle amie.

_ Ce sera avec joie, Tsuna ! Je peux t'appeler Tsuna, dis ?

_ Bien sûr, je préfère Tsuna à Tsunayoshi, en plus avec ma sœur dans la même classe, utiliser mon nom de famille peut prêter à confusion. Certains membres du club m'appellent aussi capitaine d'ailleurs, dit Tsuna.

_ Super ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ta sœur, elle est super gentille ! Elle a été super accueillante quand je suis arrivée ce matin et elle n'a pas hésité à discuter avec moi, malgré mon apparence. Elle semble super intelligente et populaire, elle dirige le conseil des élèves et est aussi la meilleure élève de l'école, franchement je l'admire, complimenta l'Espagnole.

_ C'est vrai, ma sœur est sensass et moi aussi je l'admire. Elle est comme un printemps perpétuel, douce, généreuse et charmante, approuva Tsuna.

Le duo arriva quelques secondes plus tard devant le gymnase et Tsuna présenta Carla au reste du club qui fut très impressionné par la démonstration de force de la jeune fille.

À la fin, Tsuna n'avait plus qu'une chose à dire :

_ Carla soit la bienvenue dans notre club de boxe !

* * *

Omake : Les vacances de Timoteo : épisode 2 : Grand-frère Xanxus et la Varia débarque.

Xanxus Vongola était à cran depuis l'appel de son père. Le vieil homme lui avait demandé de venir le rejoindre à Namimori, là où l'idiot qui dirige le CEDEF résidait lorsqu'il retournait au Japon, sans lui donner l'opportunité de refuser. Timoteo avait parlé très vite sous l'effet de l'excitation et avaient ensuite promptement raccroché pour demander à Nana si elle n'avait pas un appareil photo. (Il devait à tout prix immortaliser le plus de moments possibles qui sait quand il aurait une seconde occasion de rencontrer les chibis versions de ses idoles !)

Bien sûr, Xanxus n'était pas dû genre à obéir sagement, nope…. S'il a ordonné à Squalo (avec le traditionnel jeter de bouteille à la tête) de faire toutes les préparations pour se rendre à Namimori, c'est uniquement pour pouvoir gueuler sur Timoteo pour avoir osé lui raccrocher au nez… et rien d'autre.

Bien entendu, là où Xanxus va, la Varia suit. Il ne fallait donc pas s'étonner de voir débouler à l'aéroport d'une petite ville comme Namimori Xanxus et quatre de ses minions : Squalo, Lussuria, Mammon et Levi. A. Than. (Ottabio était resté au QG à la grande joie de Xanxus qui haïssait le binoclard.) Mais les cinq assassins n'étaient pas venus seuls, car on pouvait voir un second groupe derrière eux, il s'agissait des gardiens de Timoteo, qui étaient mi-soulagés et mi-agacés à l'idée de revoir leur boss. Ils comptaient bien se venger contre lui pour avoir filé en douce, en triplant sa charge de travail une fois de retour. (Nono eut un frisson dans le dos à ce moment-là et il ne perdit pas de temps pour prendre les jumeaux dans ses bras afin de trouver du réconfort.)

Le groupe de mafieux quitta rapidement l'aéroport pour se rendre chez les Sawada, heureusement Ganache connaissait l'adresse d'Iemitsu.

Sur place, ils furent accueillis par Iemitsu, qui soit dit en passant avait dû se retenir de céder à sa première pulsion : leur claquer la porte au nez. Mais on peut le comprendre. Qui serait heureux à l'idée de présenter à sa femme et ses enfants de cinq ans des assassins professionnels ?

Timoteo, bien sûr ! (Il a envoyé Reborn à Namimori dans l'univers canon de KHR !)

_ Xanxus ! Tu es enfin là ! Viens que je te présente Nana, l'épouse d'Iemitsu, et les jumeaux Tsunayoshi et Haruka, déclara Timoteo sur un ton jovial, ignorant ainsi les regards agacés des mafiosos qui l'entouraient.

Nana salua avec tout autant d'enthousiasme ses nouveaux invités, qui pouvaient jurer avoir vu des fleurs, des papillons et un soleil éclatant derrière la jeune femme lorsqu'elle leur sourit. Ils pensèrent tous la même chose, Sawada Nana était bien trop bien pour un idiot comme Iemitsu.

Mais ce qui marqua le plus les invités fut les salutations des jumeaux :

_ Bonjour, je suis Tsunayoshi/Haruka, mais appelez-moi Tsuna/Ruka ! Enchanté(e) de faire votre connaissance !, déclarèrent-ils en même temps et achevant leur salut par le sourire le plus adorable et innocent que les mafieux aient jamais vu.

Ils n'avaient aucune chance, séparés les jumeaux étaient surpuissants mais une fois réunis ils devenaient invincibles. Personne ne pouvait dire non à un tel sourire.

Xanxus était donc fichu, il ne pouvait que rendre les armes et fangirler intérieurement (on parle de Xanxus là, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il agisse comme une certaine pre-shippuden Sakura en public) sur l'innocence des jumeaux, qui avaient promptement décidé que Xanxus était leur nouveau grand-frère au grand désespoir d'Iemitsu mais à la grande satisfaction du chef de la Varia (il souriait à chaque fois que les jumeaux l'appelaient « Aniki » ou « Niisan », Mammon avait pris des tas de photos et de vidéos qu'elle était sûre de revendre à bon prix tandis que Lussuria s'extasiait sur le charme de ces scènes, Squalo lui était paralysé, son âme s'était envolé en voyant Xanxus sourire avec des enfants sur ses genoux et Levi boudait dans un coin ignoré de tous.)

L'arrivé moins d'une demi-heure plus tard des amis des jumeaux provoqua une nouvelle vague de choc chez les mafiosos récemment arrivés à Namimori. Mais le plus étrange c'est que les assassins de la Varia étaient tombés sous le charme de certains de ses enfants ! Lussuria était devenu le meilleur ami d'Haru grâce à leur passion commune pour la mode et le mentor de Ryohei. Squalo tentait de convaincre Takeshi d'apprendre le kendo et la technique de sa famille : le Shigure Soen, après avoir entendu Takeshi parler de son père qui pratiquait ce style. Mammon avait fait de Hana sa partenaire en affaire, Hana avait ainsi reçu la mission de prendre des photos et des vidéos des jumeaux que Mammon vendrait à Xanxus et Timoteo (puis plus tard à Enrico, Massimo et Federico). Hana avait aussi négocié certaines photos qu'elle avait des jumeaux plus jeunes, notamment celle des séances d'habillage et de cosplay. C'était le début d'une belle amitié basée sur l'argent. Levi lui avait décidé que Tetsuya était un rival acceptable pour le titre de meilleur bras droit.

Quand à Xanxus, il avait en plus des jumeaux, Kyoya et Kyoko comme admirateurs. Ces deux derniers avaient tout de suite identifié le chef de la Varia comme un carnivore et ils tentaient de le convaincre de participer à leurs entraînements. Ils avaient même fait une démonstration de leur force qui avait impressionné l'adolescent.

C'était le début du lien très fort qui unira dans le futur la Varia et la dixième génération des Vongola.

* * *

Note :

Je vous mets un récapitulatif des flammes de certains personnages qui auront un rôle important plus tard. Parmi eux, il y en a dont j'ai moi-même choisi les attributs ce qui fait qu'il est possible de donner des gardiens différents à Tsuna et Haruka sans trop de difficulté. On peut même changer la dixième génération de gardien Vongola si vous avez des propositions.

Personnages et attributs :

Tsuna = cieux Haruka = Cieux, nuage, pluie, terre et forêt Takeshi Yamamoto = pluie Hayato = tempête, pluie, orage, nuage et soleil Lambo = orage Ryohei = soleil Mukuro = brouillard Chrome = brouillard Kyoya = nuages Hana = tempête et brouillard Kyoko =nuage, brouillard et soleil Haru = orage I-pin = tempête Ken = soleil Chikusa = pluie Tetsuya Kusakabe= orage et pluie Fuuta = brouillard et Shoichi Irie= soleil.

Pour l'apparence physique de mes OCs référez vous à :

_ Di-Air de **Kiddy Girl And** pour Haruka enfant puis à Chall Acustica de **Gundam 00P** (mais avec des cheveux blonds or) une fois au collège.

_ Morii de **Blade and Soul** pour Carla.

Deux des quatre saisons sont déjà réunis et le troisième gardien arrive au prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire!

Et si vous avez des idées d'armes pour Hana et Haru n'hésitez pas à les partager!


	3. Chapter 3

**Les Flammes des quatre saisons**

 **Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas contrairement aux quatre gardiens des saisons qui sont mes bébés.**

 ** _Only You_ est une chanson des Milky dolls, un groupe fictif de l'univers macross. J'adore les chansons de Macross, donc ne vous étonnez pas si j'insère certaines dans ma fic.**

 **Je remercie tous mes revieweurs, followers et ceux qui ont mis ma fic dans leurs favoris, vous êtes les meilleurs!**

 **Chapitre 3 : L'été est fini, les feuilles tombent et l'automne arrive**

_ **EXTR** **Ê** **ME/ SUPER !,** crièrent deux voix surexcitées au matin de la rentrée des classes.

_ Oniichan et Carla-chan pourriez-vous baisser d'un ton vos hurlements ? Je préférais ne pas vous arrêter dès le premier jour de classe, réprimanda Kyoko les mains sur les hanches.

Des fois, Tsuna se demandait qui était vraiment l'aîné entre Ryohei et Kyoko.

_ **Mais Kyoko ! C'est la rentrée ! Il faut fêter ça à l'extrême limite!** , répliqua Ryohei.

_ Pas si cela perturbe la tranquillité de Namimori ! En plus, on a déjà fait une fête hier !, contra Kyoko.

_ Kyoko a raison, la fête d'hier était plus que suffisante, en plus ce soir on organise une autre fête pour dire au revoir à Nono et la varia, donc autant garder son énergie pour une énième fête version Vongola, intervint Tsuna pour calmer le jeu.

Immédiatement, la conversation tourna sur Nono et la Varia qui retournaient en Italie le lendemain. Depuis maintenant plusieurs années, Nono et la Varia passaient toutes leurs vacances à Namimori auprès des Sawada and co, au grand désespoir d'Iemitsu (Ironiquement Iemitsu passait davantage de temps avec sa famille dans cet univers à cause de leur présence. Enrico avait osé flirter avec Nana lorsque sa petite famille était venue le voir en Italie pour la première fois et depuis l'aîné de Nono se rendait lui-aussi à Namimori pour certaines de ces vacances.) La Varia s'était fortement attaché aux enfants et aimait les entraîner pour qu'ils atteignent Varia Quality. Xanxus songeait même à engager Kyoya comme officier des nuages dans quelques années, il lui fallait un remplaçant car Ottabio avait été victime d'un _accident_ quelques années auparavant.

En tout cas, qui dit Vongola, dit toute une série de fêtes traditionnelles version Vongola. Fêtes d'anniversaire, bataille de boules de neige, nouvel an, j'en passe et des meilleurs, toutes occasions étaient transformées en chaos quand on rajoutait les Vongola et les enfants même Hibari, Kyoko et Haruka adoraient cela.

D'ailleurs, en parlant des enfants, la rencontre de Carla avec les Vongola avait été mémorable, Lussuria avait tout de suite pris la jeune fille sous son aile après avoir reconnu qui était son oncle (un bon ami de l'assassin dont il avait fait la connaissance en France lorsqu'il affrontait d'autres experts en muay-thaï.) et Nono s'était extasié sur le mini-clone de lady Estate, la nièce du seigneur Knuckle. Bien entendu, son arrivé avait confirmé dans la tête de Timoteo, l'idée que les premiers Vongola étaient revenus à la vie pour remettre la Famiglia dans le droit chemin et Nono avait décidé de faire tout son possible pour leur faciliter le travail. (Je dirais juste que dans cet univers, Hayato n'a pas le surnom de « smoking bomb » et que Mukuro n'est pas celui qui a détruit les Estraneo.)

L'Espagnole avait été officiellement adoptée par la bande sans aucun problème, Carla semblait adorer l'ambiance chaotique du groupe, elle avait même déclaré :

« Quand on est tous ensemble, j'ai la super impression d'être entouré d'une super famille que j'avais auparavant perdu. Tout me parait si super familier et nostalgique, surtout les super fêtes à la façon Vongola je pourrais jurer en avoir déjà fait l'expérience ! Qui sait, c'était peut-être le cas dans ma super précédente vie ? »

Mais le plus important, c'était le fait que Ryohei avait gagné une admiratrice, Carla avait eu le coup de foudre pour le boxeur en le voyant sur le ring pour leur première rencontre et elle lui avait même déclaré son super amour. Mais bien sûr, Ryohei était extrêmement dense et il n'avait toujours pas compris après presqu'un an que Carla l'aimait.

Le groupe se sépara à un carrefour, les plus jeunes se rendaient à l'école primaire tandis que Ryohei allait au collège. Le groupe maintenant sans Ryohei arriva rapidement en classe, tentant de calmer leur excitation et joie d'être encore une fois réunis dans la même classe.

* * *

_ Bonjour à tous, je vous souhaite encore une fois une excellente nouvelle année scolaire, la dernière avant notre entrée au collège. J'en profite pour vous introduire le nouvel élève de notre établissement. Je lui laisse maintenant le soin de se présenter, annonça Haruka à la classe avec à sa droite un garçon de leur âge aux cheveux bruns claires et aux yeux noisettes.

Il était assez beau garçon avec des traits du visage étrangers, Tsuna jugeait qu'il devait être américain ou européen.

_ Bonjour à tous, mon nom est Fall Leif, mais appelez-moi par mon prénom Leif s'il vous plait. Je viens d'emménager au Japon avant j'habitais à Boston aux Etats-Unis donc ma langue maternelle est l'anglais. Mais j'apprends le japonais depuis des années avec l'épouse de mon oncle qui est japonaise. J'aime le sport, surtout le baseball et le football (il parle du football américain, l'équivalent américain du rugby). Je compte rejoindre l'équipe de baseball de l'école dès que possible et j'espère vraiment qu'on s'entendra tous bien, déclara Leif avec un sourire takeshiesque.

Son discours et son sourire causa une réaction collective et unanime dans l'esprit de la dixième génération Vongola : « Un second Takeshi ! », hurlèrent-ils intérieurement.

Ce dernier était totalement excité rien qu'à l'idée d'introduire son nouvel ami aux membres de l'équipe de baseball, yep Leif était devenu son ami sans le savoir.

Le reste de leur première journée en sixième année se déroula assez calmement, si on omet le fait que Kyoko avait arrêté une dizaine de perturbateur, que Tsuna et Carla avaient fait la course pour savoir qui pouvait faire vingt fois le tour de l'école le plus rapidement, qu'Hana prenait des vidéos de tout ce qui se passait à l'école soit pour faire du chantage à quelqu'un, soit pour les envoyer à Mammon (et elle avait la poule aux yeux d'or avec une nouvelle vidéo d'Haruka chantant au piano « Only you » des Milky dolls), qu'Haru bavait devant les nouveaux élèves de première année (elle avait une étrange obsession avec les bébés qui serait criminelle si elle était majeure) et que Takeshi et Leif faisaient de spectaculaires homerun. Yep une journée totalement normale quand il s'agit des futures Vongola.

* * *

Au collège de Namimori, tout était normal aussi, bien sûr il s'agissait d'une normalité selon les critères de définition d'Hibari Kyoya qui patrouillait le collège avec le comité de discipline tandis que Tetsuya et son nouveau secrétaire Shoichi Irie s'occupaient de ses documents et de la surveillance à travers de toutes nouvelles caméras de sécurité.

Irie Shoichi était une intéressante nouvelle recrue du comité, s'il n'était pas un combattant contrairement au reste (et Hibari était en train de rectifier cela), il n'avait pas son pareil lorsqu'il s'agissait d'informatique ou de technologie, et il était un excellent secrétaire. Son talent avait été remarqué par accident par Haruka l'année précédente lorsqu'elle s'était rendue au collège pour s'entretenir avec Kyoya et qu'Irie l'avait heurté faisant accidentellement tombé ses affaires et certains de ses plans d'invention. Cela va sans dire, mais dès le lendemain il avait été appelé par le comité de discipline comme pour un entretien d'embauche.

Ainsi c'était lui qui avait installé des caméras de sécurité dans les deux écoles à la demande du démon et de l'ange de Namimori et qui faisait la moitié des tâches administratives du comité.

Hibari avait donc davantage de temps pour patrouiller et faire la sieste avec l'aide d'Irie, qui lui souffrait davantage de maux d'estomac. Justement, en ce moment-même Irie se tenait le ventre, il avait remarqué un intrus sur l'un des écrans. L'intrus était le portrait craché de Kyoya, les seules différences permettant de distinguer qui est qui, étaient la natte et le cheongsam rouge de l'intrus. Irie appela Kyoya immédiatement.

_ Hibari-san, votre oncle a pénétré dans l'enceinte du collège et se rapproche de votre position, annonça-t-il légèrement paniqué.

_ Hn. Je vais le mordre à mort. Ordonne aux autres de gérer mes patrouilles pour aujourd'hui, commanda Hibari avant de raccrocher et courir en direction de Fon.

Fon pouvait aisément passer pour le jumeau d'Hibari depuis que la malédiction des Arcobaleno avait été mystérieusement levée et qu'ils avaient tous recommencé à grandir. Et il s'en amusait beaucoup, mettant Hibari de très, très, très mauvaise humeur. Dans ce genre de cas, Haruka était la seule à pouvoir le calmer et l'empêcher de s'emporter contre Fon. Hibari avait un petit faible pour sa nouvelle petite amie.

_ Wao. Maudit carnivore, pour avoir osé pénétrer illégalement dans l'enceinte du collège, je vais te mordre à mort !, grogna Hibari en se précipitant sur son sosie avec une natte qui esquiva facilement cette première attaque.

_ Bonjour Kyoya, moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir, répondit calmement l'artiste martial.

S'en suivit un combat complètement à sens unique avec Kyoya attaquant sans répit et Fon esquivant simplement un doux sourire aux lèvres qui dura près d'une heure et qui s'acheva avec Kyoya vidé de toute énergie.

_ Kyoya, si je suis venu au collège, c'est parce que je souhaite m'y inscrire, annonça Fon de but en blanc, s'attirant à ces mots le regard noir de son neveu.

_ Non !, grogna Kyoya malgré sa fatigue.

Il ne laisserait pas le carnivore intégrer son école, l'assassin était une menace pour la tranquillité de Nami-chu.

_ Kyoya, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi avant de dire non. Il y a quelques heures, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de Luce, l'ancien arcobaleno du ciel qui est capable de voir le futur. Elle m'a mise en garde sur l'existence d'un danger imminent pour ta petite amie et trois autres individus. Elle m'a demandé d'assurer à tout prix sa protection dans les années qui viennent et je compte bien remplir cette mission, car je tiens autant que toi à Haruka-chan, expliqua Fon sérieusement, rien qu'à son expression on pouvait comprendre la gravité de la situation.

_ Je peux la protéger tout seul, répliqua Hibari froidement, il ne pouvait accepter l'idée d'avoir besoin d'aide pour protéger sa propre petite amie.

_ Kyoya, la situation me semble bien plus compliquée que tu ne l'imagines. Pense à Haruka avant de refuser ma demande, souhaites-tu vraiment risquer sa vie pour une question de fierté ?, désapprouva Fon en croisant les bras avant de se retirer pour laisser à son neveu le temps de réfléchir, il partit en direction de l'école primaire pour avertir Haruka des visions de Luce.

* * *

Toute une semaine passa avant que les premiers problèmes apparaissent. Haruka, Carla et le nouveau Leif furent tous les trois attaqués alors qu'ils étaient encore à l'école après la fin des cours pour leurs clubs respectifs. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas été blessés, car leurs assaillants étaient assez faibles et avaient échoué à les enlever. Cependant, ils étaient confus sur la raison de ces attaques, ils savaient qu'ils étaient les cibles puisqu'ils avaient été attaqués à un moment où ils se trouvaient tous trois seuls, mais ne comprenaient pas pourquoi eux.

_ Pensez-vous que les tentatives d'enlèvement d'hier ont un lien avec notre relation avec les Vongola ?, demanda Ryohei au reste du groupe qui s'était agrandi avec l'arrivé de Leif et la présence de Fon.

Les enfants étaient tous au courant de la véritable occupation de leurs amis Vongola grâce à Xanxus qui jugeait préférable de ne pas les laisser dans l'ignorance plus longtemps alors que leurs vies étaient en risque.

_ Peu de chance, Haruka a été attaquée mais pas Tsuna ou maman, si c'était pour affaiblir ou s'attaquer à Vongola, Tsuna et maman sont de bien meilleurs choix, Tsu est un mini-Primo et maman ne sait pas se battre, deux cibles parfaites. En plus, Carla et Leif n'ont pas plus de liens avec la Famiglia que nous tous, et pourtant ils ont eux aussi été pris pour cibles, répliqua Hana en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Je pense qu'il nous manque d'importantes pièces pour comprendre le puzzle qu'est la situation actuelle. Déjà, il faudrait savoir pourquoi seulement Haruka, Carla et Leif ont été attaqués, commenta Haru.

_ En général, il y a un lien ou une ressemblance entre des victimes choisies spécifiquement. Il faut qu'on trouve un point commun entre eux trois susceptibles de les faire se distinguer du lot, informa Kyoko après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

Le silence se fit dans l'assemblé qui se mit tous à réfléchir sérieusement sur ce qui pouvait réunir les trois victimes et les rendre suffisamment spéciales pour qu'on tente de les enlever.

_ Je crois que vous oubliez tous un point important, Fon sensei nous a dit que son amie avait prédit que quatre personnes seraient en danger, cette quatrième personne manque à l'appel et je ne crois pas qu'elle réside à Namimori car Kyoya a vérifié s'il y avait eu une quatrième attaque partout dans la ville sans résultat et que mon intuition et celle de Tsuna ne nous a rien signalé d'autre pour le moment, déclara Haruka sur un ton calme et neutre qui lui était caractéristique en temps de crise.

_ Il faut donc prendre en compte une variable totalement inconnue pour résoudre notre problème, marmonna Haru.

_ En tout cas, je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait que ces assaillants appartiennent au crime organisé, mais a-t-on une piste plus précise ? Le nom d'une famille par exemple ?, demanda Takeshi.

_ Non, ils sont encore dans le coma, donc on n'a pas pu les interroger. Mais pour une question de sécurité, le comité de discipline les surveille vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre, on nous préviendra immédiatement de leur réveil. Mais je doute qu'ils soient asiatiques, je pencherai pour américain ou européen, répondit Kyoko.

_ Donc il y a peu de chance qu'ils soient des yakuzas, probablement des mafieux européens ou des gangsters américains, je pense vraiment qu'on doit appeler Nono ou Xanxus-nissan pour régler le problème. Si cette menace vient de l'étranger, ils sont les mieux placés pour l'éliminer, conclut Hana.

_ Hana-chan a raison, la Famiglia a bien plus de moyens que nous pour régler la situation et retrouver nos ennemis. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour les appeler dès ce soir ?, déclara Haruka avant de se tourner vers Kyoya qui approuva d'un signe réticent.

_ Parfait, je vais les appeler tout à l'heure. Sensei puis-je leur parler de la vision de Luce-sama ?, demanda-t-elle à Fon.

_ Oui, Nono pourra demander confirmation à Reborn s'il a des doutes, accepta l'ancien arcobaleno.

Après cette réunion achevée, le groupe rentra chez eux et Haruka et Tsuna appelèrent Nono pour lui expliquer la situation. Et cela va sans dire, le neuvième parrain était plus que furieux, il accepta immédiatement d'aider Tsuna and co et leur promit d'envoyer la Varia récupérer leurs prisonniers.

Le lendemain, la Varia débarqua mené par Xanxus, sur le pied de guerre, les assassins étaient bien décidés à exterminer les ennemis de leurs apprentis. Ils récupérèrent ainsi les prisonniers et organisèrent un tour de garde pour protéger les trois cibles : Xanxus resterait chez les Sawada et s'assurerait de la garde durant la soirée et la nuit, Belphégor et Mammon infiltreraient l'école primaire là où ils les protègeraient durant les heures de cours. Tandis que Squalo, Levi et Lussuria se chargeaient d'enquêter.

En moins d'une semaine, la Varia avait retrouvé la trace des assaillants, remontant leur piste jusqu'à un gang de Chicago. Sur ordre de Nono, ils assaillirent tous les QG du gang avec l'aide d'Hibari qui avait besoin de se défouler et anéantirent le gang. Ce fut un bain de sang, la Varia était furieuse et ne retenait absolument pas sa cruauté, mais on les comprenait c'était leurs petits qui avaient été en danger et penser pouvoir s'attaquer aux petits protégés d'une unité d'assassin d'élite sans se faire prendre témoignait d'une grande stupidité.

Malheureusement la Varia avait crié victoire trop vite en pensant en avoir fini avec ceux qui pouvaient menacer leurs _cubs (petits d'un animal),_ alors qu'en fait il était déjà trop tard, les informations que le gang avait récolté avant d'être anéanti, avait déjà été envoyé à une bien plus grande menace.

* * *

Omake : Premier rendez-vous.

Haruka était aux anges deux semaines après le départ de la Varia, aujourd'hui allait enfin avoir lieu l'évènement qu'elle attendait depuis des années.

Son premier rendez-vous en amoureux avec Kyoya !

Le jeune couple allait finalement faire progresser leur relation et Haruka se préparait à recevoir son premier baiser en imaginant des dizaines de scénarios. Leur rendez-vous aurait lieu au zoo de Namimori, aller dans un café ou même au parc d'attraction de Kokuyo était impossible avec Kyoya, qui ne voulait pas se mêler au troupeau. Même le zoo de Namimori était à la limite de tolérance du chef du comité de discipline.

Pour l'occasion, Haruka avait changé de style vestimentaire en portant des vêtements plus mignons que d'habitude. En général, elle préférait un style plus mature et féminin avec des motifs floraux, de la dentelle et des couleurs pales et claires. Mais aujourd'hui, elle portait un chemisier et une jupe rose claire à volant, des bas en forme de lapin et des ballerines lilas. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et ondulés et pour complimenter le tout elle était coiffé d'une barrette en forme de rose et d'un serre-tête avec des oreilles de lapin. Elle espérait sincèrement un compliment de la part de Kyoya après avoir passé autant de temps pour choisir la tenue parfaite.

C'était enfin l'heure de leur rendez-vous, Haruka alla ouvrir la porte légèrement nerveuse, mais son cœur s'apaisa en voyant Kyoya lui sourire.

_Wao. Little bunny, tu es encore plus adorable que d'habitude aujourd'hui, commenta-t-il en la contemplant.

Immédiatement, Haruka rougit de plaisir, savoir qu'il avait remarqué ses efforts la rendait folle de joie.

_ Est-ce que tu es prête ?, demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

_ Oui, nous pouvons y aller !, répondit-elle avec enthousiasme en serrant la main tendue.

Le jeune couple faisait le trajet jusqu'au zoo en voiture, c'était l'un des employés des Hibari qui conduisait la voiture tandis que les amoureux discutaient à l'arrière du plan de la journée. Ils arrivèrent très vite au zoo, là ils entrèrent rapidement sans faire la queue puisqu'il n'y avait pas de monde, ce qui soulagea énormément Haruka. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir son premier rendez-vous finir avec Kyoya mordant à mort la foule qui les entourait.

Le duo décida d'aller voir les ours en premier lieu. Hibari souhaitait se mesurer à un ours sauvage mais il n'en y avait pas dans la forêt autour de Namimori, donc il comptait se contenter de celui du zoo.

Mais sur le trajet, le couple fut interrompu par des hurlements familiers :

_ Les ours, je vous dis ! Je vous demande où sont les ours ! Laissez-moi me battre avec un ours ! C'est pas vrai ?! Vous devez bien avoir un ours, dans votre zoo ?! Laissez-moi me battre avec !, hurla un collégien, qui n'était autre que Ryohei, en tentant de se libérer de l'étreinte de deux gardes.

Bien entendu, un tel comportement était considéré comme une infraction aux règles d'Hibari, qui se précipita sur son ami ? pour le punir.

_ Bruyant omnivore, pour avoir osé perturber la tranquillité de Namimori, je vais te mordre à mort !, déclara Kyoya avant d'assommer Ryohei avec l'un de ses tonfas. Le boxer s'effondra à ce coup qu'il n'avait pu ni bloquer ni esquiver puisqu'il était retenu par les gardes qui remercièrent précipitamment Hibari avant d'emmener Ryohei.

Tout le reste de la journée, le couple ne cessait de croiser leurs amis, confirmant l'hypothèse d'Haruka. Leurs amis les suivaient pour espionner leur rendez-vous.

Ils avaient croisé Tsuna et Kyoko devant la cage des lions, discutant de l'idée de combattre les rois des animaux. Hana, Takeshi et Leif avaient assisté au spectacle des singes, et bien sûr Hana n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de commenter la ressemblance entre les garçons de leur groupe et ces animaux, ce qui fit rire Takeshi et Leif qui ne se sentait absolument pas insulté d'être comparés à des singes. Haru et Carla étaient allées voir les pandas, les koalas puis les lapins et discutaient de leurs animaux préférés respectifs. Quant à Fon, il les observait du haut des bâtiments et seule Haruka l'avait repéré, mais c'était parce qu'elle avait une vision très aiguisée*.

Malgré tout, le couple avait passé un assez bon moment et n'en voulait pas à leurs amis, si si même Hibari n'était pas en colère, il comprenait en partie leur curiosité et il s'était promis de prendre sa revanche en espionnant leurs futures rendez-vous.

A la fin de la journée, le jeune couple rentra en voiture et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Sawada, Hibari souleva le visage d'Haruka puis caressa sa joue avant de lui donner un rapide baiser qui la fit chavirer.

Haruka ne fut absolument pas déçu de son premier baiser.

* * *

 **Note** : Voilà le dernier chapitre avant le début de « canon » KHR qui commence lorsque Tsuna and co sont au collège. Je sais que je suis allée très vite pour mes trois premiers chapitres, mais je voulais vraiment arriver le plus vite possible à l'arrivé de Reborn.

Bien sûr, ma fic est complètement AU donc je n'ai pas besoin de me limiter à l'arrière plan canon pour créer ma propre histoire. Lorsque je ferais référence à ma fic et son univers, j'emploierai l'abréviation FQS (flammes quatre saisons).

C'est pourquoi j'aimerai votre avis sur le plan de ma fic à partir du prochain chapitre. Devrais-je suivre canon et faire des jumeaux les derniers candidats possibles au titre de dixième parrain ou bien faire que Timoteo choisisse Tsuna comme héritier à la place de ses fils, parce qu'il est un fidèle de Primo ?

Si l'on suit mon idée originale, on aura une bataille des anneaux avec Tsuna et ses gardiens contre Enrico et ses gardiens, car Iemitsu ne veut pas que Tsuna devienne l'héritier. Cela signifie que j'aurais besoin de six nouveaux OCs pour occuper les positions de gardiens et je suis prête à accepter les vôtres.

Il n'y aura ni l'arc Kokuyo, ni celui du futur contre Byakuran, ni celui de la bataille de l'arc-en-ciel dans ma fic, à la place je vais vous proposez une liste d'arcs possibles et vous me direz lesquels vous préférez, ceux qui auront le plus de voix seront élus.

Liste des arcs possibles :

Premier thème : voyage dans le temps :

Arc 1 : Retour à l'origine des Vongola : Tsuna and co se retrouvent coincés dans le passé au temps de la fondation de Vongola à cause du bazooka de 10 ans. Ils rencontrent Giotto and co, mais hésitent sur les choix à prendre. Peuvent-ils changer cette époque sans détruire la leur ?

Arc 2 : Retour au commencement : Tsuna and co se retrouvent dans le passé au temps de Kawahira et la première vie des gardiens des quatre saisons à cause du bazooka de 10 ans. Ils rencontrent les premières incarnations de leurs amis mais ne savent pas quoi faire. Peuvent-ils les sauver sans mettre en danger l'existence des réincarnations qu'ils connaissent dans le futur ?

Arc 3 : A la rescousse du futur : Tsuna and co se retrouvent dix ans dans le futur à cause du bazooka de 10 ans mais au bout de cinq minutes ne retournent pas à leur époque. Ils apprennent durant leur séjour grâce à Giannini la mort des quatre gardiens et la terrible situation des personnes ayant des flammes actives à travers le monde, tous sont tombés dans un profond et soudain coma. Vongola a perdu ses leaders et ne se maintient que difficilement. Tsuna and co ne sont étrangement pas affectés, ils enquêtent donc sur la raison derrière ce coma. Byakuran n'est pas l'ennemi à abattre ici.

Second thème : Voyage dans une autre dimension :

Arc 4 : Canon rencontre les jumeaux and co : Tsuna and co sont envoyé dans l'univers canon de KHR où ils rencontrent leurs doubles.

Arc 5 : FQS twin rencontrent ?: Les jumeaux se retrouvent propulsés dans une autre dimension, il s'agira de l'univers d'une ou plusieurs fictions de KHR.

Troisième thème : Drame et bataille.

Arc 6 : Arcobaleno versus 10ème génération Vongola : Les Arcobaleno s'attaquent aux Vongola sans aucune explication, les jumeaux ne peuvent pas croire qu'ils aient été trahis et cherchent la raison derrière ces actions.

Arc 7 : Vindices versus 10ème génération Vongola : Les Vindices s'attaquent aux gardiens des quatre saisons et les enlèvent. Tsuna et ses amis contre-attaquent pour sauver leurs amis.

Arc 8 : Conflit des saisons : Le mystérieux gardiens de l'hiver et le CEDEF entrent en conflit sans que personne ne puisse le justifier. Les trois autres gardiens et leurs amis se rendent au QG original du CEDEF, qui est devenu le bastion du gardien de l'hiver, pour régler le problème. Ils ignorent la véritable identité de l'adversaire du CEDEF qui se révèlera être leur vieil ami. (Ce serait l'arc introduisant le dernier gardien.)

Arc 9 : Au secours des saisons : Les 4 gardiens ont été enlevés par une Famiglia ennemi qui compte se servir de leurs flammes pour commander une armée de Mosca et détruire Vongola pour prendre le contrôle de la pègre. Tsuna and co entrent sur le champ de bataille pour sauver leurs amis et les Vongola.

Voilà neuf arcs possibles, donnez-moi votre avis par review ou PM !

Les pairings sont aussi ouverts à discussion, mais je vous préviens, je ne suis pas trop intéressé par les pairings yaoi tant que mes super girls n'ont pas de prince charmant. La tenue d'Haruka a été crée à partir de l'application Love Nikki Dress up Queen, j'ai mis en image pour la fic cette tenue.

* La vision d'Haruka est la même que celle de Koyo Aoba des Simons, et est dû à leur flamme de la forêt.


	4. Rêve 1

**Les Flammes des quatre saisons**

 **Disclaimer : KHR est un manga d'Akira Amano, mais les quatre gardiens des saisons m'appartiennent !**

 **Je remercie tous mes revieweurs et ceux qui suivent ou ont mis en favori cette fic!**

 **Rêve 1 :**

 **Une ville d'Italie, fin du 17éme siècle.**

 _Des flammes embrasaient le ciel d'une petite ville d'Italie en cette nuit de début juin. Le chaos régnait dans les rues et l'on pouvait voir trois hommes courir en direction de l'origine de l'incendie._

 _L'un était blond avec des yeux caramel, un autre était roux avec des yeux rouges dont les pupilles prenaient la forme des aiguilles d'une boussole et le dernier avait des cheveux roses et un tatouage au visage._

 _Très vite, ils arrivèrent devant la maison en feu et le blond ne perdit pas un instant pour se précipiter dans les flammes._

 __ Franco, Rosa !, hurla-t-il, cherchant à s'assurer que le couple n'était pas à l'intérieur, mais sachant déjà dans son for intérieur qu'il était trop tard pour eux. Mais malgré tout son intuition lui criait de se dépêcher d'entre dans la maison._

 __ Giotto !, s'exclamèrent ses deux compagnons surpris par son imprudence, mais qui n'hésitèrent pas à le poursuivre._

 _Le dénommé Giotto se laissait totalement guider par son intuition (que G surnommait de diabolique, il se rendit directement dans l'une des deux chambres, détournant ainsi les yeux lorsqu'il vit deux cadavres au sol._

 _Il ouvrit la porte de la petite chambre violemment dans sa panique, mais s'immobilisa en voyant la raison derrière la réaction inhabituelle de son intuition._

 _Dans cette toute petite chambre, se trouvait un berceau où un bébé pleurait silencieusement. Il pouvait distinguer des cheveux brillants sur sa tête, surement blonds, et des yeux bleus clairs, mais rien qui n'indique son sexe. Giotto resta paralysé quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir entendant les appels de ses amis. Il s'approcha du berceau et prit l'enfant dans ses bras, celui-ci arrêta immédiatement de pleurer et se contenta de le regarder curieusement avant de lui sourire et tendre ses petites mains vers le visage de Giotto, qui fondit devant le charme d'une telle innocence._

 _Giotto sortit de la chambre l'enfant dans ses bras pour rejoindre G et Cozzato qui se turent en voyant ce qu'il tenait dans les bras. Le quatuor sortit de la maison en silence et se tinrent à quelques mètres de la maison pour dire adieu au jeune couple décédé._

 __ Cozatto, G… Cette ville est un paradis pour les hors-la-loi… Ils menacent les habitants, volent leur argent… ont recours à la violence si on ne leur obéit pas… La police aussi baisse son froc, on ne peut pas compter sur elle. Mais moi, j'aime cette ville… Elle est pauvre, mais j'aime le sourire toujours joyeux, comme ensoleillé, de ses habitants… Je ne veux plus continuer à me taire et regarder cette ville… se faire dévaster et voir d'autres familles brisées !, déclara Giotto envahi par l'émotion en contemplant l'enfant dans ses bras._

 __ Une troupe d'auto-justice, Giotto, dit soudainement Cozatto après avoir relevé la tête pour regarder son ami droit dans les yeux._

 __ Comment ça ?, demanda Giotto confus tout comme G._

 __ Si personne ne nous vient en aide, on n'a plus… qu'à protéger cette ville nous-mêmes. Mais pour y arriver, il faut un leadership puissant, capable de regrouper les gens… Tu vois, par exemple, comme les cieux qui embrassent la pluie, la tempête et même le soleil. Et pour ça, il n'y a que toi… Giotto ! Personne d'autre que toi ne pourra amener cette ville à changer, expliqua Cozzato avec une nouvelle détermination évidente._

 __ Cozzato a raison, si l'on veut sauver cette ville, nous devons nous en charger nous-mêmes. Giotto, ton charisme naturel, est nécessaire pour obtenir du soutien, est-ce que tu es partant ?, agréa G._

 _Giotto resta silencieux quelques instants, admirant le bébé dans ses bras qui continuait à le regarder en souriant, ce sourire enfantin était contagieux, car quelques secondes plus tard, Giotto sourit tendrement à son tour. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'hésitation dans ses yeux lorsqu'il releva la tête pour regarder ses compagnons._

 __ Je vais le faire, pour cette ville, le futur de ses habitants et de cet enfant. Je vais fonder notre propre troupe d'auto-justice, annonça-t-il déterminé._

 __ Bien sûr, tu pourras compter sur nous deux, mais que vas-tu faire de cette petite fille ? La laisser à l'orphelinat ?, intervint G en jetant un coup d'œil au bébé._

 __ Comment sais-tu si c'est une fille, G ?, demanda Giotto confus._

 __ J'ai entendu dire que le nouveau né de Franco et Rosa était une fille quelques jours après la naissance. Si je ne me trompe pas, elle est née le 12 mai, elle a donc un mois à peine. En revanche, je ne connais pas son nom, répondit G en haussant les épaules._

 __ Oh… une petite fille, alors…., murmura Giotto en regardant à nouveau le nourrisson._

 _Giotto se sentait perdu, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire de l'enfant et en plus il s'était attaché à la petite fille et ses adorables sourires. Il doutait fortement de supporter d'être séparé de ce petit ange qui avec ses sourires apaisaient et affermissait son cœur._

 __ Je crois que je vais la garder, si je me souviens bien Franco et Rosa n'ont pas de famille qui pourrait s'occuper d'elle et je refuse de la laisser dans un orphelinat, déclara finalement Giotto, une fois sa décision prise et G savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le dissuader rien qu'en lisant la détermination dans son regard._

 __ Cela veut dire que tu es son père maintenant, tu devrais lui donner un prénom, conseilla Cozzato qui lui aussi contemplait la petite avec un petit sourire sur son visage._

 __ Tu as raison…. Hummm… Pourquoi pas Primavera ? Lorsque je la regarde, elle me fait penser au printemps et ses bienfaits, proposa le blond après avoir pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir._

 __ Cela lui va bien. Quand penses-tu G ?, demanda Cozzato à son compagnon aux cheveux roses._

 __ J'approuve moi-aussi, répondit-il simplement._

 __ Et bien c'est décidé, son nom est Primavera Vongola, annonça fièrement Giotto._

La scène commença à devenir flou, les acteurs disparaissaient les uns après les autres pour au final ne laisser que le nouvellement nommée Primavera.

Le rêve prit fin, le néant avait emporté la lumière du printemps.

Tsuna se réveilla sous le choc, son cœur battait la chamade et son esprit était chaotique. Il entendait avec difficulté les cris de son hyper intuition qui lui disait de se souvenir dans les moindres détails de tout ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve et que cela serait important dans le futur. Il avait une énorme migraine et ne souhaitait qu'une chose se rendormir, ce qu'il fit avec difficulté, car son hyper intuition refusait de le laisser oublier.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avec une affreuse migraine et resta assoupi quasiment toute la journée oubliant les heures passant le contenu de son rêve. Seul le nom « Primavera » était ancré dans sa mémoire, mais il faudra quelques années pour que ce premier rêve prenne tout son sens.

* * *

 **Note :**

Coucou à tous mes lecteurs ! J'espère que ce chapitre/rêve ne vous a pas trop perturbé, j'ai voulu faire une coupure entre l'arc d'introduction et l'arrivé de Reborn et je me suis dit que c'était une bonne manière de complexifier mon histoire, sans que vous n'attendiez trop longtemps la suite. Je vous rappelle que je ne pourrais pas avancer si vous ne me donnez pas votre avis sur la question: dois-je suivre canon ou l'univers alternatif dont j'ai introduit l'idée dans la note de fin du précédent chapitre?

L'idée des rêves permettant à Tsuna de voir le passé m'est venue lorsque j'ai repensé aux domaines de chaque élément du tri-ni-sett. Byakuran à la capacité de partager et de recevoir les souvenirs de ses doubles dans d'autres dimensions, tandis que Yuni est capable de voir le futur et ceux d'autres dimensions. Comparé à ces dons, l'hyper intuition est plutôt bof à mes yeux, donc je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal que Tsuna hérite vraiment du temps de ses prédécesseurs (Primo et Secondo surtout), qu'il puisse voir certaines scènes de leur passé dans ses rêves, puis à tout moment.

Autre chose encore une fois sur ce rêve, il est largement inspiré du chapitre 313 du manga, c'est une réécriture du second flashback lors du combat contre les Shimon (Lambo versus Rarge). J'ai juste changé quelques éléments pour pouvoir introduire Primavera et comment elle est devenue la princesse des Vongola. Primavera est une OC, je préfère vous le dire, on ne sait jamais si quelqu'un avait un doute parce qu'il ne connait pas bien la première génération (moi-même je ne connais pas bien l'anime et les jeux). Tous les gardiens Vongola, Ricardo et les Shimon savent qu'elle n'est pas liée par le sang à Giotto, mais le reste de leurs alliés et ennemis ne sont pas au courant. Ricardo n'a jamais révélé à son successeur l'absence de parenté direct entre Giotto et Prima, donc encore aujourd'hui tout le monde croit qu'elle était sa fille biologique, Timoteo inclus.

J'ai d'autres remarques à vous faire part, déjà je pense partir du principe que les 10 èmes gardiens Vongola canon descendent tous de la première génération sauf Mukuro et Chrome (parce que Daemon ne semble pas être le genre à avoir fondé une famille mêmes des années après la mort d'Elena, bien que dans le futur il flirte avec Adelheid et Chrome). Ils sont donc tous l'arrière-arrière-arrière petit-fils de leur prédécesseur dans la première génération, avec Fon l'arrière-arrière petit-fils d'Alaude et Kyoko l'arrière-arrière-arrière petite-fille de Knuckle en toute logique. Mais j'ai envie de donner davantage d'importance à Hana et Haru, en faisant d'elle d'autres descendantes. Hana serait l'arrière-arrière-arrière petite-fille de G, parce que j'ai dû mal à croire que G laisse Giotto se rendre au Japon juste avec Asari Ugetsu, il aurait eu au minimum deux enfants l'un se serait installé en Italie et aurait fondé la Famiglia du père d'Hayato et Bianchi, l'autre serait resté au Japon et serait l'ancêtre d'Hana. Pour Haru, elle descendrait de Lampo comme Lambo, d'où sa personnalité excentrique et son attribut d'orage.

J'ai aussi repensé à certains de mes arcs, et je me demande si je ne pourrais pas vous proposer un autre arc sur le thème : Voyage dans une autre dimension. Il s'agirait d'un arc proche mais différent de l'arc 4, au lieu de tous les envoyer dans canon KHR, je pense plutôt faire échanger certains personnages de place, par exemple les filles. Imaginez Canon Tsuna rencontrant ma Kyoko ! Le pauvre ! J'ai détruis son idéal féminin ! En plus, l'échange aurait lieu au moment de la bataille des anneaux contre la Varia et les filles veulent à tout prix participer ! Kyoko contre Gola Mosca, Hana contre Bel et Haru contre Levi ! Cela promettrait de bon fou rire, surtout si les filles comparent leurs adversaires à leurs doubles dans leur monde et les critiquent ! J'en ris déjà rien qu'en imaginant leur tête !

Je voulais aussi vous demander des suggestions sur le choix des gardiens de Tsuna, je reste sur canon ou je change, dîtes-le moi !

Et pour vous donner l'eau à la bouche, Chrome/Nagi sera présente au prochain chapitre en plus de Reborn qui je vous le rappelle, aura physiquement l'âge de Ryohei et Kyoya !

Pour les pairings, j'attends vos reviews, sachez que Haruka X Hibari est temporaire, j'envisage de les faire rompre à un moment donné, mais si vous aimez ce couple dîtes-le moi.


	5. Chapter 4

**Les Flammes des quatre saisons**

 **Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'un manga d'Akira Amano.**

 **Réponse à la review d'** AliiceOkumura:

Hey ! Je te remercie de m'avoir expliquer pour les flammes sans spoilers ton histoire. j'aime toujours autant ton histoire. Moi je votes pour l'arc 4, car je trouve que cela serait vraiment bien qu'il rencontre la dixième génération que l'on connait tous. Juste question: Haruka sera toujours plus forte que Tsuna ou pas ? Sinon j'avais que ça a dire. Continue comme ça !

 **Ma réponse: Déjà je suis soulagée que mon explication soit suffisamment clair, je craignais vraiment d'être trop confuse dans mes mots. Pour ce qui est de savoir si Tsuna dépassera un jour sa soeur, la réponse est oui et non. Je m'explique. Si on compare le potentiel d'Haruka et celui de Tsuna par rapport aux flammes, Haruka aurait tout un océan à sa disposition tandis que Tsuna aurait une rivière ou un fleuve un peu plus tard. Mais Haruka ne peut pas exploiter tout ce potentiel dans son corps actuel, elle est limitée à une quantité légèrement supérieur à celle de Tsuna. En plus de cela, Haruka aime encore moins se battre que son frère, elle se bat dans l'optique d'immobiliser ses adversaires soit grâce à ses chaînes comme les Vendicare, soit en utilisant sa flamme de la forêt et de la terre. Elle ne s'est jamais battu en mettant sa vie sur le fil, contrairement à futur Tsuna, s'il devait s'affronter sérieusement mon Tsuna (après avoir passé l'entraînement de Reborn) gagnerait parce qu'Haruka n'a pas la mentalité pour combattre avec l'intention de tuer ou de manière complètement désespéré contrairement à lui, elle est beaucoup moins résolue que lui quand il s'agit de combattre. La faute revient au dernier gardien des saisons, il s'est toujours battue à sa place, tout en l'élevant à un statut quasi sacro saint.**

 **Pour résumer, Haruka est une masse de flammes ambulantes, mais si elle peut se défendre sans difficulté, elle n'a pas l'âme d'une guerrière, donc elle perdrait dans un vrai combat contre Tsuna.**

 **De toute manière, le plus puissant perso de ma fic en comptant l'expérience, le potentiel, la détermination et la stratégie, c'est le dernier gardien, avec Carla en seconde position parce qu'elle est moins bonne stratège et tend à foncer sans réfléchir. J'espère que ma réponse te satisfera et que tu reviewera ce chapitre.**

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **Ah ! Et surprise, Xanxus a un nouveau gardien des nuages ! Petit indice : elle se bat par amour !**

 **On apprend aussi à quel point ma dixième génération est connectée à la mafia rien que par leur fréquentation.**

 **Chapitre 4 : Reborn débarque ! (et c'est un pervers, mais chut !)**

Dans un bar en Italie, deux hommes fumaient au comptoir et discutaient tout en jouant aux cartes.

_ On dirait que le parrain a de nouveau convoqué Reborn, commenta l'un des deux.

_ Où est-ce qu'il va envoyer notre mister popularité, cette fois-ci ? À Rome ? À Venise ?, poursuivit son comparse.

_ Non, au Japon, interrompit subitement un adolescent en costume noir avec un caméléon sur son chapeau en feutre, qui venait d'entrer dans le bar.

Les deux comparses furent surpris à l'intrusion, mais après avoir reconnu le tueur à gage, réfléchirent à ses paroles.

_ ! Quoi ? Le patron s'est déjà décidé ?, s'exclama le premier mafieux.

_ J'ai l'impression que ce voyage va être long, répondit simplement l'adolescent avant de s'asseoir pour commander un expresso.

* * *

_ À toi, Tsuna !

_ Je l'ai !, répondit Tsuna en attrapant la balle.

Rapidement, le brun dribbla en direction du panier adverse puis marqua un panier à trois points.

Le coup de sifflet final retentit pour marquer la fin du match, l'équipe de la classe de Tsuna avait gagné avec une très large différence de points. Mais cela n'était pas très étonnant quand on se rappelait d'un simple fait. La classe 1-A avait les meilleurs sportifs de leur année : Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi et Fall Leif pour les garçons Sawada Haruka, Sasagawa Haru, Kurokawa Hana, Miura Haru et Verano Carla pour les filles. D'ailleurs, les filles avaient eu leur propre match de l'autre côté du gymnase et encore une fois la classe 1-A avait remporté la victoire.

Puisqu'ils avaient gagné, les élèves de 1-A étaient libres jusqu'au début de l'après-midi et la reprise des cours. Les jumeaux et leurs amis décidèrent d'en profiter pour discuter de la dernière nouvelle venue d'Italie.

* * *

_ Tsuna va devenir le dixième parrain ?!, s'exclamèrent tous leurs amis sous le choc.

_ Oui, Nono nous a appelé ce week-end, il m'a dis que cela fait des années qu'il attendait ma rentrée au collège pour me faire part de sa décision. Il pense que je suis le plus à même de remettre la Famiglia dans le droit chemin, il est persuadé que je suis l'héritier spirituel de Primo et qu'avec vous à mes côtés, les Vongola redeviendront ce qu'ils étaient au départ : une organisation visant à venir en aide au gens, expliqua Tsuna en soupirant.

Les jumeaux, eux-mêmes, avaient été surpris par la décision de leur grand-père adoptif et ils hésitaient encore sur la voie à suivre, même si Tsuna était tenté par la position offerte et envisageait déjà de reconvertir Vongola.

_ Mais Enrico-san n'était-il pas sensé être l'héritier ? Vous pensez qu'il acceptera sans broncher une telle décision ?, commenta Haru inquiète.

Ils connaissaient tous les fils de Nono et ils savaient qu'Enrico était attaché à sa position d'héritier.

_ Je doute qu'Enrico accepte gentiment de renoncer à cette position, il n'essaiera sûrement pas de se débarrasser de nous, mais je suis sûre qu'il te mettra au défit Tsuna, répondit Hana les sourcils froncés.

Enrico tenait beaucoup au groupe, tout comme ses frères et son père, et il s'était mis dans la tête de séduire Nana, il n'était donc pas un véritable danger pour leur vie, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il abandonnerait la position de dixième parrain sans se battre.

_ Enrico va devenir un problème, tu as raison, mais il n'est pas le seul. Notre père et Nono ne sont pas d'accord au sujet de la succession, père ne souhaite pas que Tsuna devienne le 10ème parrain, il maintient Enrico comme son candidat et Nono craint qu'il ne lui remette la moitié des anneaux gardée par le CEDEF. C'est pourquoi Nono a préparé une contre-mesure en envoyant Reborn au Japon avec la moitié des anneaux de ses gardiens et lui, il souhaite que Tsuna choisisse ses propres gardiens Vongola pour une éventuelle guerre des anneaux, poursuivit Haruka en se mordant les lèvres.

_ Une guerre des anneaux ?, demanda Nagi, la nouvelle du groupe.

Nagi avait le même âge que les jumeaux, qui l'avaient sauvé d'un accident qui aurait pu être mortel. Les deux Sawada, après avoir remarqué les blessures qui parsemaient le corps de la jeune fille, avaient appelé leur grand-père et Xanxus pour qu'ils aident leur nouvelle amie. En moins d'une semaine, Nana avait obtenu la garde de Nagi qui portait maintenant le nom de Sawada et était la nouvelle petite sœur des jumeaux. Les parents de Nagi avaient été « avertis » que toute visite à leur fille était interdite.

La jeune fille avait aussi révélé son talent d'illusionniste après qu'Haruka et Tsuna aient déclaré qu'elle avait un attribut de brouillard.

_ Il s'agit d'une bataille Vongola officielle, une bataille générale où chaque gardien doit se battre en duel avec son homologue pour pouvoir réunir les deux moitiés de son anneau. Les anneaux Vongola sont normalement scindés en deux, l'une est gardée par le CEDEF et l'autre est portée par le parrain et ses gardiens tant qu'un successeur n'est pas choisi. Même si cela est rare, ce n'est pas la première fois dans l'histoire des Vongola qu'il y a une différence d'opinion entre le parrain et le consultant externe sur le choix de l'héritier. Pour régler ce problème la guerre des anneaux a été introduite, le groupe qui obtient le plus d'anneaux remporte la victoire, parce qu'il est ainsi considéré comme le plus digne de la position. La dernière bataille des anneaux remonte à l'époque du choix du huitième parrain, le septième avait choisi son fils, alors que le consultant externe soutenait la fille du parrain, Daniela. C'est Daniela qui l'avait emporté en gagnant tous les anneaux et elle devint un peu plus tard le huitième parrain, expliqua Hana.

Hana avait lu tous les livres compilant l'histoire des Vongola depuis leur fondation, que Nono avait offert aux jumeaux, et elle était devenue une grande admiratrice de Daniela. Elle avait même envisagé d'entrer dans la Famiglia plus tard, Xanxus lui avait proposé un poste dans la Varia pour ses talents d'illusionniste et de secrétaire, Squalo et Levi arrivaient difficilement à compléter tout son travail administratif à eux seuls et il avait la flemme de le faire lui-même. En plus, il envisageait d'étendre l'influence des Vongola en Asie et surtout au Japon en créant une branche de la Varia à Namimori, comme cela il pourrait voir tous les jours ses protégés. Il comptait laisser Levi et son nouvel officier des nuages (Bianchi !) en Italie pendant que lui, Bel, Lussuria, Squalo et Mammon s'installaient au Japon.

_ Donc Tsuna doit choisir ses gardiens parmi nous ? Cool ! Tu peux compter sur moi, Tsuna ! Avec le Shigure Soen qui est un style invincible et l'entraînement de Squalo-nii, je ne perdrais pas !, rigola Takeshi mettant son bras sur l'épaule de son ami.

_ Et bien, Tsunayoshi, on dirait que tu as déjà ton gardien de la pluie…, commenta une voix que le groupe n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers l'intrus, le reconnaissant immédiatement même s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis des mois.

_ Reborn ! Tu es déjà arrivé !, s'exclama Tsuna en se levant pour saluer le tueur à gage.

_ Bien entendu, je suis toujours ponctuel. Tsuna, je te remets l'une des deux moitiés des anneaux Vongola au nom du 9 éme parrain et te transmets ses ordres. Sawada Tsunayoshi pour te préparer à ta future position de 10 éme parrain, Nono a fait de moi ton professeur particulier, je te formerai à ton futur à rôle et t'aiderai à trouver tes six gardiens. Tu as déjà Yamamoto Takeshi comme gardien de la pluie, Nono a trouvé deux garçons de ton âge pour remplir les rôles de gardien de la tempête et du brouillard qui attendent mon feu vert pour te rencontrer. Et Nono souhaite formellement inviter Sasagawa Ryohei et Hibari Kyoya parmi la Famiglia en tant que tes gardiens du soleil et des nuages, annonça Reborn avec un sourire narquois.

Tsuna, Takeshi, Leif et Ryohei étaient les seuls à être surpris par les mots de Reborn, les filles et Hibari se doutaient que Nono essaierait de faire de Takeshi, Ryohei et Kyoya les gardiens de Tsuna. Ils n'avaient aucun doute que son choix était motivé par sa fascination pour la première génération qui était pratiquement une obsession maintenant.

_ Encore une chose, Nono serait heureux d'accueillir le reste de la bande dans la Famiglia, il sait qu'à vous tous vous ferez de grandes choses en tant que dixième génération des Vongola, poursuivit Reborn en se tournant vers ceux qu'il n'avait pas appelé auparavant avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Encore une fois, deux camps se distinguaient par rapport aux réactions, il y avait le précédent quatuor masculin encore une fois sous le choc et le reste qui restait calme parce qu'ils s'attendaient à cela. Leurs réponses furent donc positives.

_ Si Tsu-kun souhaite réellement reformer la Famiglia en tant que business légal et intervenant dans le monde militairement, il pourra compter sur mon soutien. J'arrêterai tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de son chemin au nom des nouveaux Vongola avec joie, répondit Kyoko avec un sourire carnassier.

_ J'accepte moi-aussi, j'ai déjà reçu une offre d'emploi de la Varia que je pense accepter, déclara Hana calmement.

_ Tsuna a besoin d'un gardien d'orage, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, il peut compter sur moi, je ne le décevrais pas, annonça Haru en bombant le torse. La jeune fille était très amoureuse de Tsuna depuis leur enfance.

_ Tsuna-nii est très important pour moi, je ferais tous pour le soutenir dans son futur rôle, dit Nagi avec une rare détermination dans la voix. Elle était en générale extrêmement timide comme disait Ryohei.

_ Pas besoin de super réfléchir, c'est décidé, Tsuna tu peux faire appel à moi pour tes super futurs combats !, s'exclama Carla.

_ Tsuna, je serai heureux de t'aider à réaliser tes rêves en tant que membre des Vongola, accepta Leif.

_ Grand-frère pourra toujours compter sur moi, quoi qu'il arrive je resterai toujours de son côté, conclut Haruka.

Et avec l'accord de Ryohei et Kyoya (plus tout son comité de discipline bien sûr !), Tsuna avait maintenant une famille d'une cinquantaine de membres et quatre gardiens. Reborn était impatient de pouvoir former cette nouvelle génération de la famille et il comptait demander à Nono l'autorisation d'appeler d'autres Arcobaleno et la Varia en renfort pour instruire autant de personnes. Bien sûr, Tsuna sera son principal élève, les Arcobaleno et la Varia s'occuperont des autres.

_ Bien, à la fin des cours je vous présenterai les deux candidats sélectionnés par Nono. Si tu les acceptes Tsuna, ils entreront au collège des demain. Haruka, je te donne leurs dossiers de transfert, il faudrait placer Gokudera dans votre classe et Rokudo dans celle de Sasagawa, Kusakabe et Hibari pour éviter des complications, annonça Reborn en tendant deux dossiers à la présidente du conseil des élèves.

Hibari avait imposé les filles à la tête du conseil des élèves du collège, car il ne supportait pas leurs prédécesseurs. Elles avaient donc repris au collège les mêmes positions que lorsqu'elles étaient en primaire. Avec Nagi, en plus comme secrétaire.

_ Je m'en charge Reborn, cependant si cela doit se reproduire, il serait préférable de prévenir la direction plus tôt pour que je puisse faire passer le message aux professeurs au préalable, accepta Haruka non sans lui faire remarquer son manque de manière.

_ Et bien, maintenant que tu en parles, attends-toi à voir d'autres élèves débarquer en cours d'année, ainsi que de nouveaux professeurs et membres du personnel, répondit Reborn avec un sourire arrogant en repensant aux trois jeunes garçons, Ken, Chikusa et Basil que Nono souhaitaient introduire dans leur entourage et à Shamal qu'il voulait introduire comme nouvel infirmier scolaire.

_ Bien, merci de me prévenir, dit simplement Haruka en s'inclinant poliment.

_ Et toi, Reborn ? Envisages-tu de t'inscrire au collège pour surveiller tes charges ?, demanda Fon qui était resté silencieux tout du long.

Reborn haussa un sourcil d'un air provocateur.

_ Aucune chance que je m'inscrive en tant qu'élève, peut-être comme professeur si cela est nécessaire. Le niveau collège est bien trop facile pour moi, répondit Reborn avec dédain ce qui fit sourire Fon.

_ Oh ! Quel dommage ! Cela aurait été une excellente occasion pour inviter Luce et vivre une histoire d'amour au collège ! Imagine Luce en uniforme de collégienne !, ricana Fon avec un grand sourire.

Reborn rougit à cette idée, les paroles de Fon lui avait fait miroiter l'image de Luce dans la mini-jupe de l'uniforme féminin du collège de Namimori et maintenant il ne pouvait plus l'enlever de sa tête !

_ Fon…. Je vais te tuer !, marmonna-t-il les dents serrés et son révolver était mystérieusement apparu dans sa main droite.

Fon sprinta immédiatement en direction du portail, avec Reborn à ses trousses. Hibari avait un sourire narquois aux lèvres lorsqu'il suivit les deux anciens Arcobaleno, pas question pour lui de louper cette course poursuite, surtout si elle s'achevait par un combat entre le tueur à gage et l'artiste martial. Cela va sans dire, mais Kyoya encourageait Reborn et souhaitait qu'une chose qu'il ridiculise son oncle.

_ Retournez en classe, d'accord ? Je dois me rendre au bureau pour m'occuper de ces dossiers, annonça Haruka avant de partir en direction de la salle du conseil des élèves avec les filles, sauf Kyoko et Carla.

_ On se voit tout à l'heure, je vais faire une petite patrouille avant de rentrer en classe, déclara pour sa part Kyoko, après avoir remarqué qu'Haruka lui avait laissé un petit mot discrètement :

 _Fouille l'école à la recherche de cachettes et de caméras autres que les nôtres._

Voilà l'ordre qu'Haruka lui avait laissé.

Kyoko connaissait très bien la mauvaise manie de Reborn, il aimait se créer des cachettes un peu partout et se déguiser en tout et n'importe quoi tant que cela créait du chaos. Ce pauvre Dino en avait fait l'amère expérience puisque le manoir des Caballone était rempli de cachettes à la Reborn. Kyoko et ses amis pouvaient témoigner avoir vu Reborn sortir d'une commode qu'il avait totalement réaménagé au beau milieu d'un couloir du manoir du cheval ailé, qui les avait invité pour l'après-midi. (Dino adorait le petit groupe, parce qu'il avait pu devenir ami avec Xanxus, Squalo et le reste de la Varia grâce à eux.)

Kyoko devait s'assurer de noter le nombre et l'emplacement de toutes ces cachettes et caméras, pour être sûr que dans le futur personne d'autres n'en posent à leur insu.

' Je devrais demander un coup de main à Sho-sempai et Tetsuya-sempai, cela sera plus facile pour toutes les trouver, parce qu'en connaissant Reborn elles seront bien disséminées.', pensa la jeune fille.

* * *

Du côté du groupe des sportifs, la discussion portait sur les paroles de Fon.

_ La Luce dont Fon parlait, vous croyez que c'est la mère de madame Aria ?, avait demandé Leif confus.

_ Aucun doute là-dessus. La mère d'Aria-san était l'ancienne arcobaleno du ciel, tu sais ? En revanche, je me demande vraiment si on va enfin pouvoir la rencontrer, elle et aussi Verde et Skull. Ce serait vraiment cool ! On pourra se vanter d'avoir rencontré tous les Arcobalenos, répondit Tsuna en souriant excité.

Le groupe avait fait la connaissance de Reborn, Lal Mirch, Colonnello et Aria durant leurs vacances en Italie auprès de Nono et de la Varia.

Reborn était un hitman en qui Nono accordait son entière confiance, il lui avait confié la mission de faire de Dino un bon parrain pour les Caballonne à cette époque-là et Tsuna avait accidentellement croisé le duo tuteur/élève au moment où ils étaient eux-aussi en ville pour rencontrer Nono. Tsuna et Dino avaient tout de suite cliqué, Reborn avait même été stupéfait par la rapidité des évènements, un moment donné ils étaient des inconnus et puis une seconde plus tard ils appelaient l'autre respectivement grand-frère et petit-frère. (Reborn, lui, avait été surnommé le dictateur pour ses méthodes tyranniques par Tsuna et ses amis qui avaient eux-aussi adopté Dino sans réfléchir.)

Lal Mirch appartenait au CEDEF et était de manière non-officielle chargé de surveiller Iemitsu pour être sûr qu'il fasse correctement son travail, le conseiller externe se montrait souvent très stupide et c'était Lal qui devait nettoyer derrière lui. Alors, lorsqu'Iemitsu ne s'était pas montré au CEDEF plusieurs jours d'affilé sans prévenir, c'était elle qui avait dû le ramener en le trainant par le col, faisant ainsi la connaissance de la famille d'Iemitsu et des amis de ses enfants. Lal avait été agréablement surprise par leur maturité et extrêmement soulagé qu'ils ne soient pas comme son crétin de chef. Lal s'était montré comme un nouveau modèle pour les filles, qui commençaient à être ennuyé par le faible nombre de femmes compétentes dans leur entourage (Nana après que Xanxus lui ait révélé le véritable travail de son mari et qu'elle est appris à se servir de ses couteaux et fourchettes pour autre chose que cuisiner, Mammon et d'une certaines manières Lussuria.) Les méthodes de Lal pour discipliner le père des jumeaux avaient été vivement encouragées et applaudies par les enfants eux-mêmes, malgré les larmes de crocodiles d'Iemitsu.

Leur rencontre avec Aria deux ans plus tôt avait été plus calme, étant donné qu'elle était au manoir pour discuter avec Nono des changements dans les actions de Vongola. La boss des Giglio Nero n'avait pas été surpris de faire leur connaissance en Italie et leur avait promis son aide dans le futur. Elle les avait d'ailleurs tous pris dans ses bras, mais avait spécifiquement remercié Haruka, Carla et Leif. Un peu plus tard, Aria leur avait présenté sa fille Yuni âgé de presque trois ans et tout le groupe était gaga d'elle.

Quant à Colonnello, la bande l'avait rencontré à Mafialand où il s'était rendu avec Nono et la Varia pendant une semaine afin de profiter d'une croisière et des attractions. Ryohei et Carla avait fait de lui leur nouveau mentor en extrême class et cool attitude. Le trio nouvellement formé avait passé toute la semaine dans le terrain d'entraînement installé dans l'envers de Mafialand pour bien sûr s'entraîner à survivre sur un champ de bataille.

Quand on y pense, ils avaient de sacrées connections dans la mafia et cela sans même évoquer leur ami accro aux marshmallow et ses gardiens ou bien les Tomaso.

_ Ah ! Mince !, dit Tsuna en se frappant le front et en s'arrêtant de marcher.

_ Tsuna ?, demanda Leif légèrement inquiet.

_ J'ai oublié de vous prévenir de quelque chose d'autre, Byakuran m'a appelé hier pour me prévenir de sa futur arrivé au Japon avec ses gardiens. Il faut absolument que je prévienne Kyoya et Shoichi avant que Byakuran n'arrive et qu'ils aient le malheur de le croiser, marmonna Tsuna en palissant à vue d'œil.

Mais ses amis comprenaient très bien sa frayeur, Byakuran adorait énerver les gens et Kyoya (avec Xanxus) était sa cible préféré, Shoichi lui avait juste la malchance d'avoir particulièrement retenu l'attention de l'ado aux cheveux blancs qui s'était immédiatement mis à l'appeler Sho-chan.

_ Tsuna laisse-moi me charger de Kyoya avec Ryo-kun ! Toi, occupe-toi juste de Shoichi, d'accord ?, proposa Carla avant de prendre la main de Ryohei et se lancer à la poursuite d'Hibari.

Cela va sans dire, mais dès que Shoichi entendit le nom « Byakuran », il ressentit de terribles maux d'estomac et dut se tenir le ventre tout le reste de la journée qu'il passa à l'infirmerie. Tsuna était vraiment désolé pour lui, Byakuran attirait encore plus de problèmes, que lui, sa sœur et Xanxus réunis dans une même pièce !

Mais malgré cela, Tsuna ne regrettait pas d'être devenu l'ami du porteur de l'anneau Mare du ciel, il savait que Byakuran avait un don particulier qui faisait de sa vie un enfer à certains moments. Alors si passer du temps avec eux, lui donnait le sourire et bien tant pis pour le calme et la tranquillité ! Tous ses amis étaient importants à ses yeux et il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour les rendre heureux.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement pour les jeunes Vongola, mais ils savaient tous qu'elle ne s'achèverait pas sans un minimum de chaos signé Reborn. Ils étaient pour la plupart réalistes et depuis le temps qu'ils fréquentaient la famiglia, ils n'avaient plus aucune illusion sur la santé mentale des mafiosos, lorsqu'on était entouré d'autant de chaos, on n'avait clairement plus toute sa tête.

_ Voulez-vous vraiment les rencontrer avec nous aujourd'hui même ?, demanda Tsuna sur le chemin du retour.

Le groupe entier (sauf Hibari et son comité) accompagnait les jumeaux jusqu'à chez eux cette après-midi là, afin de faire connaissance avec les compagnons de voyage de Reborn.

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'on va vous laisser les rencontrer seuls ? Si tu les acceptes, ils seront des nôtres donc autant qu'on fasse tout de suite leur connaissance ! En plus, on pourra apprendre à mieux se connaître sans avoir à cacher quoi que ce soit chez toi !, répondit Leif en souriant un bras sur les épaules de Tsuna, Takeshi avait fait de même de l'autre côté il en avait même profité pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit.

Le trio masculin sauta sur le côté dès qu'ils ressentirent une légère pulsion meurtrière, ils purent donc esquiver la balle sans problème et celle-ci finit sa course dans le tronc d'un arbre. Seul Haruka remarqua que la balle avait été tirée pour toucher Tsuna en pleine tête. S'il n'avait pas esquivé, son cerveau aurait été touché et il serait mort sur le coup.

_ Tsunaze, tu es trop lent, tes futurs subordonnés t'attendent depuis un bon moment maintenant, c'est indigne d'un boss de la mafia de faire attendre ses subalternes, critiqua Reborn qui était mystérieusement apparu face au groupe, Leon transformé en revolver dans sa main.

_ Reborn-san, pourriez-vous éviter de tirer à tout va ? Vous avez la gâchette trop facile, regardez ce que vous avez fait à ce pauvre arbre…, répliqua tristement Haruka qui s'était arrêtée devant l'arbre qui avait été touché par l'attaque.

_ On pouvait nettement remarquer la trace que l'impact avait laissée dans le tronc et Haruka n'hésita pas une seconde avant de poser sa main sur le trou et d'activer l'une de ses flammes. La jeune fille possédait des ondes de cinq attributs différents, dont deux que personne ne parvenait à identifier. La flamme qu'elle venait d'activer, était de l'un des deux attributs mystères et elle lui permettait de manipuler les plantes jusqu'à un certain point.

Soudainement, la flamme entoura l'arbre et quelques secondes plus tard la balle ressortit du trou avant que celui-ci ne se referme mystérieusement. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du tir de Reborn, l'arbre était redevenu tel qu'il était dix minutes plus tôt.

Reborn fut le seul surpris devant la démonstration d'Haruka, toute la bande savait qu'elle avait la main verte après qu'elle ait fait refleurir tout un parc qui avait été pratiquement anéanti par un combat entre Kyoya, Ryohei et Byakuran. La seule chose qu'ils ignoraient, étaient l'origine et la nature de son pouvoir.

_ Haruhime, comment as-tu fait cela ?, demanda Reborn, son visage était caché par son feutre.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment, il s'agit du pouvoir d'une flamme, mais personne ne la connaît, grand-père pense qu'il s'agit peut-être d'une flamme comme celle de la fureur, je combinerai instinctivement deux attributs pour créer de nouvelles propriétés à mes flammes, répondit la princesse des Vongola nonchalamment.

Reborn resta silencieux à cette réponse, mais il se promit mentalement d'enquêter sur les pouvoirs de la jeune fille.

_ Remettons-nous en route, il serait malpoli de faire attendre nos invités plus longtemps, conclut Tsuna avant de reprendre son chemin avec ses amis derrière lui.

* * *

Omake : La première génération observe la dixième ! Épisode 1 : petite enfance (partie 1).

Du côté de Giotto :

Giotto Vongola, premier parrain de l'actuelle plus puissante mafia famiglia, était aux anges. Il babillait sans se fatiguer (normal pour un fantôme) depuis près de trois heures devant le berceau de ses deux nouveaux petits descendants. Et youpi ! Il avait enfin une arrière-arrière-arrière petite fille !

Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter de l'absence de descendante féminine dans sa lignée, pas une petite fille depuis la mort de sa propre fille, il pensait presqu'à une sorte de malédiction qui poursuivrait sa famille pour avoir échoué à protéger son petit ange et ses amis.

Les deux nouvelles additions à la famille Sawada était une paire de jumeaux, l'aîné le petit garçon était prénommé Tsunayoshi (Giotto souhaitait vraiment être matériel pour pouvoir étrangler Iemitsu, appeler son fils à partir d'un poisson, non mais franchement voulait-il faire du petit une victime de moquerie ? Canon-Tsuna éternua pile à ce moment-là), heureusement la petite fille avait été nommée par Nana, Haruka, (Giotto louait le ciel pour célébrer l'existence de Nana, la jeune femme était peut-être naïve, mais au moins elle avait bon goût pour les noms.)

Les deux nouveau-nés étaient nés un mois plus tôt et Giotto passait la moitié de la semaine avec eux (l'autre moitié était consacrée au jeune Xanxus et par extension aux Vongola, le garçon était un mini-Ricardo et il mourrait d'envie de lui faire des câlins et de lui pincer les joues parce qu'il était complètement adorable !). Les nourrissons étaient l'incarnation même de l'innocence et Giotto était complètement sous leur charme ! Il était d'ailleurs convaincu que Tsuna avait hérité de ses propres traits au niveau du visage, avec la couleur de cheveux et des yeux de Nana, il lui ressemblerait à coup sûr en grandissant. Haruka, elle, ressemblait trait pour trait à son angélique bébé au même âge et à cette idée son cœur se serra. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour la vie de la nouveau-née, qui ressemblait à sa petite fille. Son enfant était partie bien trop tôt, la petite Haruka souffrirait-elle plus tard du même tragique destin ?

Giotto se tourna vers le garçon et approcha son visage de l'oreille de l'enfant pour lui murmurer :

_ Tsuna, protège ta sœur dans le futur, j'ai peur que sa vie ne soit en danger plus tard et tu es le seul en qui je peux avoir confiance pour lui venir en aide.

Comme si le nourrisson l'avait entendu, il remua dans son sommeil et se colla à sa petite sœur.

_ Bon garçon, je compte sur toi, murmura Giotto avec fierté avant de retourner à sa précédente activité : se pâmer devant de si adorables enfants.

Du côté de Knuckle :

Knuckle riait lourdement, sa descendante avait enfin dit son premier mot et c'était Oniichan ! Mais ce qui était vraiment amusant, c'est le fait qu'elle l'avait **hurlé** ! Le jeune Ryohei avait maintenant deux ans et il répétait à tout bout de champ son propre premier mot « extrême » très fortement, ce qui avait réveillé la pauvre Kyoko, qui faisait à ce moment-là une petite sieste après avoir mangé. Le nourrisson s'était mis à pleurer, puis après quelques secondes elle avait hurlé « Oniichan » sur un ton furieux. Mais Knuckle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fondre devant sa petite mou furieuse et ses gestes si mignons ! Elle avait serré ses poings et elle remuait ses petits pieds comme pour donner des coups de pieds !

Bien entendu, Ryohei a deux ans, était extrêmement dense et il n'avait pas du tout remarqué la mauvaise humeur de sa petite sœur, il pensait juste :

_ Kyoko-chan ! Tu as dis « Oniichan » comme premier mot, cela veut dire que c'est moi que tu aimes le plus ! Extrême !, hurla-t-il approximativement sous l'effet de sa joie, ce qui énerva davantage la fillette.

Alors quand il eut la mauvaise idée de se pencher pour la prendre dans ses bras, il se prit un coup de poing au visage, mais puisque Kyoko n'avait même pas un an, Ryohei n'eut même pas mal et sa joie augmenta.

_ Kyoko-chan ! Toi aussi, tu aimes la boxe ! Tu es la meilleure des petites sœurs !, cria-t-il dramatiquement.

Knuckle qui était moins dense que son descendant et qui était habitué au regard noir après avoir travaillé avec G et _**Alaude**_ , explosa de rire et s'écroula par terre, pour finir par se rouler au sol tellement il n'en pouvait plus.

Ses descendants étaient vraiment ultimement divertissants !

Du côté d'Alaude :

Alaude, l'ancien gardien des nuages, était considéré comme un homme froid par ses ennemis et ses alliés, mais ses « amis » pouvaient témoigner du bon cœur du policier, il connaissait tous son penchant pour les petits animaux inoffensifs et ce qui était mignon et adorable. Alors cela n'était pas si étonnant de le voir surveiller ses plus jeunes descendants attentivement, bien sûr il observait aussi le CEDEF quand il en avait le temps et il était complètement déçu par l'actuel chef de son organisation (il n'avait hérité que des défauts de Giotto), il ne souhaitait qu'une chose qu'Iemitsu meure et que Massimo ou l'arcobaleno incomplète lui succède.

Mais revenons-en à ses descendants.

Alaude avait des descendants à Namimori, en Chine le pays où résidait Fon et en France. La plupart du temps, il n'observait que ses deux arrière-arrière-arrière petits-fils : Hibari Kyoya et Claude Hiver, qui étaient tous deux très jeunes.

Kyoya avait un peu plus de deux ans maintenant, alors que Claude allait avoir un an dans deux mois, les deux garçons avaient de nombreux points communs malgré leur différence d'âge et de culture. Ils étaient tous deux apathiques, refusant de communiquer avec les autres et préférant adopter une attitude froide auprès de leur entourage, Alaude était vraiment surpris par la ressemblance entre ses descendants et lui, ses propres parents lui avaient reproché cette attitude dès sa toute petite enfance.

Aujourd'hui, il se trouvait à Namimori et il suivait Kyoya jusqu'à un coin reculé du parc, son descendant détestait lui-aussi les foules et les fuyaient comme la peste, il n'était pas encore assez fort pour les punir mais Alaude n'avait aucun doute que dans deux ou trois ans se serait une toute autre histoire. Il avait reconnu la lueur dans les yeux de Kyoya quand il avait reçu sa première paire de tonfas, les herbivores seraient bientôt disciplinés et l'insaisissable et froid nuage ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté.

Kyoya était vraiment son digne descendant.

* * *

 **Note :**

Un nouveau chapitre avec Reborn cette fois-ci ! J'espère que cela vous a plu et que le pairing Reborn x Luce ne vous déçoit pas trop. Pour les admirateurs de Bianchi, ne vous inquiétez pas elle a d'autres prétendants possibles dans le futur comme Xan, Squalo et Dino !

En parlant de Bianchi, elle a deux attributs, celui des tempêtes et des nuages (Gokudera a lui-aussi, ces deux attributs dans canon), c'est pourquoi j'ai fait d'elle l'officier des nuages de Xan. Dans le manga elle déclare clairement que chez elle aussi les ondes de tempête sont les plus fortes, donc je me suis dis que c'était possible de lui donner un second attribut surtout quand on pense au fait que son frère en a cinq et que l'une de ses techniques les « milles poisons pourpres » peut être une combinaison de ses techniques de poison cooking et de la propagation des nuages. D'ailleurs, la couleur pourpre est un rouge violacé et je trouve qu'elle représente les flammes de Bianchi (rouge pour l'attribut des tempêtes plus le violet de celui des nuages).

Et Reborn va continuer à appeler Tsuna, Tsunaze parce que Reborn est un tsundere qui n'aime pas témoigner de son affection pour ses disciples explicitement et préfère utiliser des surnoms comme Tsunaze ou Dinul. Mon Tsuna va lui aussi subir les méthodes tyranniques de Reborn, je ne suis pas assez cruelle pour vous priver des plus funs moments de KHR !

Je sais que j'ai introduis beaucoup de personnages canons différemment, mais il s'agit d'un univers alternatif, donc je garde canon plus comme une source d'idée et de personnage qu'autre chose.

J'ai aussi avancé une vague idée de ce que Tsuna veut faire des Vongola, mais je vais la développer dans cette note, parce que je doute pouvoir le faire durant l'histoire proprement dite.

En résumé, mes perso vivent à notre époque et ont connaissance des évènements qui ont bouleversé notre société : principalement le terrorisme. Ma version de Tsuna est tout aussi droite que canon, mais il est bien plus courageux que l'original. C'est pourquoi il ne veut pas rester sans rien faire alors qu'il a le pouvoir d'aider et protéger les autres. En devenant le dixième parrain, il aura les ressources nécessaires pour intervenir contre le terrorisme. Il compte bien sûr sur le réseau d'information des Vongola, mais aussi sur leurs combattants comme la Varia pour agir directement contre les organisations terroristes. En parallèle, il compte garder ouvert certains des anciens commerces comme les casinos, mais il souhaite développer l'aspect financier en créant un véritable business en se focalisant sur l'innovation technologique (Sho, Spanner, Giannini et Verde) et pharmacologique. Mon Tsuna a la chance d'être très bien entouré et il a tout un plan pour achever ce rêve qui est en train d'être finalisé. L'arrivé de Gokudera sera donc bienvenu grâce à son intelligence.

Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que tous les petits business des Vongola deviendront légaux, il y aura bien sûr des moments où il devra ordonner l'assassinat de personnes gênantes mais cela sera sous-entendu lorsqu'il sera adulte.

Pour le sondage sur les arcs, vous avez encore le temps de voter, mais faîtes vite ! Les résultats se trouvent sur mon profil et je le mets à jour dès que j'ai une proposition! Et s'il vous plait, laissez des reviews, la seule raison pour laquelle je poste ce chapitre aussi vite, c'est parce que Miss green rabbit a répondu à l'un de mes PMs et m'a donné son impression sur le premier rêve que j'ai posté et qui n'a malheureusement pas été reviewé une seule fois. J'ai été profondément déçu que personne n'ait laissé même un simple mot d'encouragement, c'est pourquoi je ne posterai le chapitre cinq qu'une fois que j'ai au minimum une review pour ce chapitre-ci que j'ai fait plus long pour vous faire plaisir.


	6. Chapter 5

**Les Flammes des quatre saisons**

 **Disclaimer : KHR est un manga d'Amano Akira, seul l'univers alternatif de cette fiction est le fruit de mon imagination.**

 **La chanson qui apparait dans ce chapitre est Yakusoku (promise), une insert song de l'animé The Idolmaster, il s'agit d'une chanson chanté par Chihaya Kisaragi and co dans l'épisode 20, mais je vous conseille d'aller sur youtube pour écouter sa version solo posté par Caspermurray Yap. Je vous donne la traduction des paroles en anglais:**

 **Hey, now  
 **I'm looking at you**  
 **No matter how far apart we are**  
 **Love for you**  
 **My heart will always beside you**  
 **So wipe your tears and smile**  
 **You are not alone, no matter what time it'll be**  
 **To live is to dream**  
 **and to get power to overcome sadness****

 **Let's walk  
 **On endless road**  
 **Let's sing**  
 **Until it cross the sky**  
 **So that our feelings reach one another**  
 **Let's promise**  
 **That we will face forward**  
 **Thank you for smile****

 **Hey, if I  
 **close my eyes**  
 **I can see your smile**  
 **Love for me**  
 **Gently illuminate me with light**  
 **I can hear your voice**  
 **showing a smile that looks dazzling**  
 **Someday pain will change into courage**  
 **and will change our memories into love****

 **Let's walk  
 **On a road with no return**  
 **Let's sing**  
 **With our friends**  
 **So that our prayer will resounded**  
 **I promise**  
 **I will make dream come true**  
 **Thank you for love****

 **Just like that promise on that day  
 **Let's joint our hands and spread it wide**  
 **Then keep chasing our dreams, to the unknown future****

 **Let's walk  
 **On endless road**  
 **Let's sing**  
 **Until it cross the sky**  
 **So that our feelings reach one another**  
 **Let's promise**  
 **That we will face forward****

 **I want us to be like that  
 **So let's keep on walking**  
 **Along this road that we've decided**  
 **Let's keep on singing**  
 **So that our prayer will resounded**  
 **Let's gently take an oath**  
 **That we will make our dreams come true**  
 **With you and our friends**  
 **Promise**  
la, la, la**

 **Je remercie Miss green rabbit pour avoir reviewer le précédent chapitre, celui-ci lui est donc dédié.**

 **Chapitre 5 : Tous les gardiens sont réunis ! Et un veau s'incruste !**

_ Tsunaze, je te présente le candidat au titre de gardien des tempêtes, Gokudera Hayato, c'est le petit-frère de Bianchi, et celui au titre de gardien du brouillard, Rokudo Mukuro, déclara Reborn en désignant les deux adolescents à sa droite.

Le groupe était réuni dans le salon des Sawada, Nana était avec eux même si elle connaissait déjà l'identité et la raison de la venue de ses deux invités, elle avait apporté un goûter et des boissons avant de s'assoir. Mais personne n'avait encore touché à la nourriture.

_ Enchanté Jyudaime, salua Gokudera, ses cheveux étaient argenté tout comme Squalo et il avait les même yeux vert que Bianchi.

_ Bonjour Sawada Tsunayoshi, cela fait longtemps que j'attends de faire ta connaissance, dit Mukuro sur un ton amical.

Le Mukuro de ce monde était très différent de son double canon, non seulement il était calme et amical, mais il ne haïssait pas vraiment la mafia, seul les Estraneo était l'objet de sa haine. Ce changement était dû au fait que c'était les Vongola qui les avaient sauvé ses amis et lui des expériences de sa précédente famiglia. La Varia avait enquêté sur les Estraneo à la demande de Nono, au moment où celui-ci avait décidé de remettre la famiglia dans le droit chemin et elle avait ainsi découvert les expérimentations humaines qu'ils menaient. Avec l'accord des Vendicare, les assassins avaient assailli les laboratoires et les QG de la famiglia ennemi et sauvé les enfants qui avaient survécu comme Mukuro. Une partie des enfants avait pu reprendre une vie normale, mais ceux comme Mukuro et ses amis qui avaient fait l'objet d'expérience réussie, avait reçu la possibilité d'intégrer les Vongola s'il le souhaitait. Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa avaient accepté et Nono les avaient envoyé à Mafia school.

Gokudera avait des circonstances similaires. Après avoir fugué, il s'était retrouvé à la rue, quelques mois plus tard il avait rencontré par hasard Squalo qui en voyant son visage l'avait kidnappé pour ensuite le jeter devant Nono et repartir sans perdre un instant. Nono en le regardant pour la première fois avait des étoiles dans les yeux et après avoir entendu l'histoire du garçon lui avait proposé d'intégrer les Vongola, pour tenter de devenir le bras-droit de son futur successeur. Il l'avait inscrit à mafia school après lui avoir parlé de Tsuna et de ses futures responsabilités en tant que boss. Nono avait légèrement hésité entre l'envoyer directement à Namimori ou à mafia school, mais il se décida pour le second en pensant à l'avantage que Tsuna aura avec un bras-droit ayant étudié dans la prestigieuse école. Ce choix avait été grandement bénéfique à Gokudera qui était bien plus calme et amical que sa version canon.

_ Je suis moi aussi heureux de faire votre connaissance, j'espère que nous serons plus des amis qu'un boss et ses subalternes dans le futur, répondit Tsuna en leur souriant gentiment.

Ce qui fit rougir Hayato, on voyait déjà des oreilles et une queue de chien apparaître et commencer à remuer, sa véritable personnalité de toutou se révélait au grand jour.

_ Les gars, vous pratiquez un sport où avez une passion particulière ?, demanda subitement Takeshi qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il voulait vraiment savoir si l'un de leurs nouveaux amis comptait entrer dans l'équipe de baseball.

_ Les UMAs et le paranormal. Si je ne me trompe pas, il y a un club étudiant les phénomènes paranormaux au collège, répondit Hayato les yeux brillants.

_ Oui, le club est petit mais il existe toujours, si tu le souhaites demain je te conduirais à leur salle, acquiesça Haruka en sirotant calmement son thé à la rose.

Elle s'était servie une tasse pendant que son frère parlait avec les invités.

_ Je vous remercie Haruka-sama, remercia Hayato en s'inclinant.

_ Pas la peine, Hayato-kun. Je suis la présidente du conseil des élèves, aider mes camarades est mon devoir, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant tendrement.

Et encore une fois, Hayato rougit, il était vraiment faible lorsqu'on lui souriait, mais lorsqu'on fréquente les Sawada, on devient très vite immunisé à force d'être confronté aux sourires de la mère et des enfants. Même Nagi commençait à se transformer en une véritable Sawada, son sourire devenait de plus en plus charmant.

_ Pff, Hayato tu es rouge comme une tomate, ne me dit pas que tu as eu le coup de foudre pour Haruka-sama ? Mais si c'est le cas, je te comprends Haruka-sama est ravissante et je serai honoré que vous me guidiez jusqu'au club de théâtre, commenta Mukuro avec un sourire narquois, il adorait toujours autant s'amuser au dépend des autres.

_ Tu peux compter sur moi, mais vous devriez tous les deux laisser tomber le –sama après mon prénom, nous sommes tous en train de devenir amis. S'appeler simplement par nos prénoms est un signe d'amitié, répondit Haruka, le reste du groupe hocha la tête à ses mots.

_ Merci beaucoup Haruka, dit Mukuro avant d'être interrompu par une explosion.

La fenêtre du salon avait explosé après avoir été touchée par une grenade, mais Haruka avait vu l'objet être dégoupillé et elle avait déjà formé une barrière végétale pardessus la vitre en activant la même flamme qu'un peu plus tôt. Les pots de plante disséminés un peu partout dans la maison ne servait pas qu'à décorer.

_ Excusez-moi quelques secondes, il y a un jeune garçon qui nous doit quelques explications. Mama, pourrais-tu venir avec moi ?, déclara Haruka après s'être levée de sa chaise pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, Nana la suivant calmement.

Comme Haruka l'avait pressenti, en ouvrant la porte d'entré le duo mère-fille se retrouva nez à nez avec un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans dans un costume de vache et une affreuse coupe afro. Haruka se saisit de l'enfant avant qu'il ne puisse passer sous leurs jambes pour entrer avant de retourner avec lui dans le salon. Le petit garçon avait cessé de se débattre en voyant le tendre sourire des deux femmes et il se laissait bien sagement porter.

_ Reborn, connais-tu ce jeune garçon ?, demanda Tsuna en contemplant l'apparence du jeune assaillant, son hyper intuition lui disait que Reborn était partiellement responsable de sa présence et elle lui demandait aussi de prendre soin de l'enfant.

_ Oui, c'est un membre de la famille Bovino, son nom est Lambo et il descend tout comme Haru du premier gardien de l'orage des Vongola. Il s'est mis dans la tête de me tuer pour devenir le nouveau parrain des Bovino, répondit Reborn d'un air las.

Mais c'était compréhensible, le veau le suivait partout depuis près de deux mois et il ne pouvait même pas lui tirer dessus, parce que Nono pensait qu'il ferait une bonne addition dans la famille dans le futur.

_ Meurs, Reborn !, cria Lambo en sortant une grenade de son afro.

Nana fut heureusement plus rapide que lui et elle la saisit de ses mains avant qu'il ne la dégoupille.

_ Lambo-kun, ce n'est pas bien, c'est très impoli de jeter des grenades chez les gens, réprimanda Nana mais elle le fit sur un ton si maternelle et bienveillant que Lambo ne se rebella pas.

_ Sugoi ! Mon nouveau cousin est trop chou ! Hey, Lambo-kun ! Je suis Miura Haru, ta cousine éloignée et je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance !, s'exclama Haru après avoir compris le sens des paroles de Reborn.

On pouvait voir dans son regard qu'elle était passée en mode « les bébés sont des anges de pureté ! Gloire aux bébés et aux jeunes enfants ! ». D'ailleurs de la bave coulait légèrement de sa bouche lorsqu'elle prit Lambo dans ses bras.

_ Lambo-kun, as-tu un endroit où rester à Namimori ?, demanda Nana gentiment en se penchant en avant pour s'adresser à lui.

_ Nope !, répondit le veau de manière complètement insouciante et les personnes les plus matures dans la pièce ne purent s'empêcher de soupirer en sentant une migraine arriver.

_ Oh ! Et bien, si tu n'as nulle part où aller, tu peux rester ici ! Il y a encore des chambres libres chez nous ! Et Fon-san, on devrait présenter Lambo à I-pin, ils sont du même âge, ils pourront sûrement devenir amis !, s'exclama Nana tout en clamant des mains jovialement.

Nana ne s'en était pas rendue compte, mais elle avait harmonisé ses flammes des cieux avec celles d'orage de Lambo, tout comme elle les avait harmonisé avec celles de tempête d'I-pin. Nana était maintenant complètement attachée au jeune veau et elle le voyait déjà comme son second fils. Il n'y avait donc aucune chance qu'elle l'abandonne, alors qu'il avait très clairement besoin de guidance et d'amour.

Elle prit Lambo des bras de sa fille et le serra dans ses propres bras gentiment et avec le même amour qu'elle avait donné aux jumeaux et même âge. Lambo soupira de contentement tout en se collant davantage à la poitrine de Nana, ce qui fit sourire la matriarche.

_ Lambo, veux-tu manger quelque chose ?, demanda-t-elle toute excitée.

_ Bonbons au raisin !, répondit le veau immédiatement.

_ Ok ! Mama en a un paquet dans la cuisine, allons-y !, déclara-t-elle toujours sur un ton jovial en se levant de sa place et se dirigeant vers la cuisine avec Lambo toujours dans ses bras.

Le silence s'installa après leur départ.

_ C'était vraiment bizarre, marmonna finalement Tsuna en se massant les tempes.

_ Et bien, on dirait qu'on a un nouveau petit frère, commenta Haruka après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé.

_ Humm ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, lui demanda son frère avec une impression confuse au visage.

_ Maman a harmonisé ses flammes avec celle de Lambo, il n'y a aucune chance pour les séparer maintenant qu'elle sait qu'il n'a nulle part où vivre à Namimori. Elle va sûrement être encore plus protectrice de lui que d'I-pin, puisqu'il reste avec nous, et elle est déjà super protectrice quand il s'agit d'I-pin, elle l'invite ou lui rend visite tous les jours pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien et rappelle-toi quand elle était tombée malade, elle avait refusé de quitter son chevet. Elle était restée quasiment une semaine chez Fon-sensei pour la dorloter, répondit Haruka.

Tsuna se réprimanda intérieurement sa stupidité, comment avait-il pu oublier le caractère surprotecteur de sa mère quand il s'agit de ses éléments ? I-pin n'était pas le seul exemple ! Tsuyoshi-san était lui aussi dorloter par leur mère et s'il ne savait pas que les deux adultes avaient juste harmonisé leurs flammes, il aurait sûrement cru qu'ils étaient amants ! Iemitsu avait d'ailleurs envoyé quelques uns de ses subordonnés pour s'assurer que le père de Takeshi n'outrepasse pas la limite entre amis et amants. Leur mère était un ciel très maternel et protecteur vis-à-vis de ses éléments et Haruka et Tsuna avaient tous deux hérité de ce trait.

_ Le morveux s'est donc liée à la mama…. Je me demande comment Nono et Bakamitsu vont réagir à cette nouvelle. Je crois que Nono envisageai de faire de Lambo ton gardien d'orage, si Haru n'était pas intéressé par la position, commenta Reborn sur un ton neutre.

_ Et bien, c'est donc une bonne chose que Lambo soit un élément de maman, je n'accepterai jamais qu'un enfant de cinq ans occupe une position aussi dangereuse que celle de gardien. Il sera bien plus heureux avec elle, mais il faudra demander à Nono de parler de la situation à la famille de Lambo, déclara Tsuna rassuré d'une certaine manière.

_ Les Bovino n'auront sûrement aucune objection à l'idée que Lambo soit l'un des éléments de la mère du futur parrain et épouse du chef du CEDEF. Les Bovino sont une faible famiglia spécialisée dans l'innovation technologique, avoir l'un de leur membre affilié à une personne haut placée chez les Vongola sera sûrement un honneur pour eux, répondit Reborn avec un rictus.

_ Mais maman ne fait pas partie de la famiglia !, rétorqua Tsuna en se levant subitement.

_ Tsunaze, la mama n'est pas officiellement membre, c'est vrai. Mais elle a tout de même une grande influence sur Nono, ses fils et Iemitsu, un mot de sa part peut littéralement signifier la fin de toute une famille ou un pays. La Varia l'adore et serait prêt à tuer pour elle sans rien en échange, même Mammon ! C'est dire ! Et cela sans compter le fait qu'elle harmonise ses flammes des cieux avec toutes autres flammes dans un périmètre déterminé ! Même s'il s'agit d'une harmonisation insuffisante pour lier totalement une personne à elle, lors d'une négociation ou une simple discussion cela est particulièrement efficace pour convaincre son interlocuteur. La mama est un ciel qui accueille à bras ouvert tous les éléments quels qu'ils soient et leur offre un abri même temporaire. Peux-tu imaginer ce que cela signifie ?, expliqua Reborn, on sentait au ton de sa voix qu'il admirait Nana pour être si accueillante, mais en y repensant Luce était pareille.

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que la capacité d'attraction et d'harmonisation des flammes de Nana étaient très fortes et qu'une fois encore cela avait été transmis à ses deux enfants qui étaient eux-aussi des cieux qui acceptaient à bras ouvert, ceux qui recherchaient un foyer. Iemitsu avait peut-être le sang de Primo et des flammes naturellement puissantes et destructrices, mais c'était Nana qui incarnait davantage la vision des Vongola sur l'élément des cieux : celui qui influence et englobe tous les autres éléments, le soleil, l'orage, la tempête, la pluie, le brouillard et les nuages, tout en éteint teintés par eux.

Nana vivait et respirait pour les éléments sous sa protection que ce soit ses propres enfants, leurs amis, leurs connaissances et ses propres éléments/gardiens, protéger, élever et encourager les autres étaient sa raison d'être. C'est pourquoi elle était un ciel ensoleillé en toutes circonstances, une oasis en plein désert.

Tous ses proches le savaient et l'admiraient pour cela, donc oui, Tsuna pouvait comprendre où Reborn voulait en venir.

_ Désolé Reborn, tu as raison. Maman est fortement impliquée par association avec la Famiglia et c'est vrai qu'elle possède une forte influence sur les leaders de la famille, s'excusa le futur parrain.

_ Excuses acceptés, maintenant revenons-en au précédent sujet. Gokudera et Rokudo logeront dans la résidence de la Famiglia à Namimori, mais moi je resterai chez vous pour pouvoir te tuteurer 24 heures sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7, dit Reborn pour en finir avec leur discussion première.

_ Oh My God ! Tu veux dire que tu vas m'entraîner de la même manière que Dino-nii ?!, s'exclama Tsuna qui venait juste de comprendre ce qu'avoir Reborn comme professeur particulier signifiait vraiment.

_ Bien entendu ! D'ailleurs, puisque tu sais déjà te battre et accéder à tes flammes, je vais pouvoir sauter quelques étapes ! Maintenant, nous allons commencer l'entraînement ! Tu as dix minutes pour faire cinq fois le tour de la ville avant que je te tire dessus avec une balle de dernière volonté !, répondit Reborn avec son sourire sadique habituel.

Tsuna pâlit, avant de foncer dehors. Il avait vu Reborn entraîner Dino de ses propres yeux et il savait que l'ancien arcobaleno ne faisait jamais de menaces en l'air. Les yeux de Ryohei et Carla s'illuminèrent en entendant ce challenge et ils se précipitèrent eux-aussi à l'extérieur en criant respectivement extrême et super ! Reborn les suivait rapidement sur un scooter, qui n'était autre que Léon transformé.

_ Oh my ! Ils sont partis si vite quel dommage ! Mais nous devrions en profiter pour renforcer notre nouvelle amitié ! Jouons tous ensemble à un jeu ! Pourquoi pas action ou vérité, mais sans gages gênants ?, proposa Haruka en leur offrant son plus beau sourire.

Les deux nouveaux arrivés rougir à nouveau. Tous acceptèrent sa proposition et ils entamèrent une partie.

Ainsi, ils apprirent à mieux se connaître tout en rigolant devant certains gages. Mukuro avait révélé sa couleur préféré : indigo et ses activités préférés : faire des blagues avec ses illusions et enquiquiner les personnes avec des personnalités coincées (il fit un clin d'œil à Kyoya à ce moment-là). Il aimait la mode et le style rebelle tout particulièrement. L'une de ses actions avait été de faire le tour de la table à cloche pied.

Hayato lui avait avoué son amour pour la musique, les UMAs, le fait qu'il jouait du piano, qu'il avait un QI élevé, qu'il était incapable de supporter le visage de sa sœur sans s'évanouir et qu'il rêvait de devenir le bras-droit de Tsuna. Ses actions consistaient à faire cents pompes tout en les comptant dans l'ordre inverse, de jongler avec dix de ses bâtons de dynamites non allumés, puis enfin d'aider Yamamoto à apprendre ses leçons et faire ses devoirs. D'ailleurs, il ne réussit qu'à moitié cette dernière action, Yamamoto était un peu trop distrait à ce moment-là.

En conclusion, le reste de l'après-midi avait été très plaisant pour la bande, excepté Tsuna qui était revenu totalement épuisé juste avant le diner. Il avait même refusé de raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Reborn à sa sœur, lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogé sur cette première leçon. Reborn lui ne s'était pas privé pour énumérer toutes les démonstrations de stupidité de son élève.

Tsuna avait échoué à répondre à un questionnaire avec juste (aux yeux de Reborn) cents questions en moins de vingt minutes tout en esquivant les coups de feu du hitman. Il avait aussi été incapable de battre une horde d'ours à lui-seul, Ryohei et Carla avait dû l'aider. Il n'avait pas réussi à passer indemne à travers un champ de mine, sans pouvoir utiliser ses flammes pour voler. Enfin, il avait échoué à grimper jusqu'au sommet d'une falaise, tout en esquivant les rochers jetés de là haut par Ryohei et Carla que Reborn avait engagé rien que pour cela en leur promettant que c'était simplement pour améliorer son entraînement. Bizarrement, Ryohei et Carla avaient à la fin demandé à Reborn de les laisser suivre cet extrême/super entraînement eux-aussi.

Reborn avait accepté tout en leur faisant part de son intention d'appeler les Arcobalenos en renfort pour leurs entraînements. Cela va sans dire, mais ils étaient très impatients à l'idée d'être encore entraîné par Colonnello.

Haruka avait joué le rôle d'infirmière pour Tsuna en désinfectant et traitant toutes ses blessures, elle lui avait même donné à manger, parce que ses mains étaient incapables de tenir sa fourchette et son couteau. Une fois le repas terminé, Lambo et Nana étaient allés se coucher, tandis qu'Haruka et Reborn supervisaient Tsuna pendant qu'il faisait ses devoirs d'école pour le lendemain. Dès qu'il eut terminé, ils se mirent tous au lit, Reborn dormait dans l'une des nombreuses chambres d'amis. (La maison des Sawada avait huit chambres d'amis, Xanxus et Timotéo avaient d'ailleurs leur chambre attitrée chez les Sawada, les autres étaient parfois occupés par la Varia, Dino ou les gardiens de Nono)

* * *

Le lendemain, Tsuna fut réveillé à cinq heures à coup d'électrochoc par un Reborn déguisé en chirurgien qui lui donna cinq minutes pour se préparer avant d'aller dehors pour faire un jogging. Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'un « jogging » version Reborn, puisque Tsuna devait courir en tirant derrière lui un énorme rocher tout en étant poursuivi par une meute de chiens enragés et par Reborn planant avec son Léon deltaplane prêt à lui tirer dessus à tout moment. Le jogging dura environ deux heures, et dès qu'il eut fini Tsuna retourna chez lui pour se doucher et se préparer pour une nouvelle journée de cours. Quand il arriva chez lui, sa sœur avait déjà entamé les préparatifs du petit déjeuner comme d'habitude et se préparait à partir pour le collège, Nagi quant à elle venait de terminer sa douche.

_ Tsuna-nii, tu devrais te dépêcher pour te préparer, si tu ne souhaites pas être en retard, lui conseilla-t-elle lorsqu'elle lui fit la bise avant de quitter la maison.

Tsuna suivit son conseil et fonça dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide avant de manger son petit-déjeuner et finalement se rendre au collège accompagné des sportifs de son groupe, Nagi et ses deux nouveaux gardiens.

Au collège, environ une demi-heure avant la première heure de cours, Haruka se trouvait dans la salle de musique. Là elle s'était installée au piano et avait commencé à jouer une mélodie qu'elle accompagnait en chantant.

 **(Original / Romaji Lyrics*)**

Nee ima mitsumete iru yo  
Hanarete ite mo  
Love for you kokoro wa zutto  
Soba ni iru yo

Mou namida o nugutte waratte  
Hitori ja nai donna toki datte  
Yumemiru koto wa ikiru koto  
Kanashimi o koeru chikara

Arukou hatenai michi  
Utaou sora o koete  
Omoi ga todoku you ni  
Yakusoku shiyou mae o muku koto  
Thank you for smile

Nee me o tojireba mieru  
Kimi no egao  
Love for me sotto watashi o  
Terasu hikari

Kikoeteru yo kimi no sono koe ga  
Egao misete kagayaite ite to  
Itami o itsuka yuuki e to  
Omoide o ai ni kaete

Arukou modorenu michi  
Utaou nakama to ima  
Inori o hibikasu you ni  
Yakusoku suru yo yume o kanaeru  
Thank you for love

Adokenai ano hi no you ni  
Ryoute o sora ni hiroge  
Yume o oikakete yuku  
Mada shiranu mirai e

Ah..

Arukou hatenai michi  
Utaou sora o koete  
Omoi ga todoku you ni  
Yakusoku shiyou mae o muku koto  
Namida fuite

Aruite yukou kimeta michi  
Utatte yukou  
Inori o hibikasu you ni  
Sotto chikau yume o kanaeru  
Kimi to nakama ni  
Yakusoku

La…. 

_ C'est une très belle chanson, Ruka, déclara une voix derrière Haruka quand elle eut fini.

_ Merci Hana, mais je suis étonnée que tu aies réussi à me trouver ici, répondit gentiment Haruka, ses mots ne contenaient aucune malice, elle était sincèrement surprise que son amie arrive à la trouver ici, alors que la salle de musique est à l'opposé du bureau du conseil des élèves et de la salle de réception.

_ Depuis plusieurs jours, tu humes faiblement cette mélodie et hier, tu es arrivé plus tard que d'habitude au bureau, alors je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être eu l'idée de venir ici pour jouer du piano, expliqua Hana en croisant les bras et en s'approchant de son amie, auparavant elle se tenait à l'entré de la salle.

_ Excellente déduction, digne de la vice-présidente du conseil des élèves, commenta Haruka en souriant mais son sourire était moins brillant qu'à l'habitude.

_ Ruka, que se passe-t-il ? Depuis quelques jours, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…. Est-ce que cela ne va pas avec Kyoya ?, interrogea Hana inquiète.

Hana était celle qui passait le plus de temps avec Haruka en dehors de Tsuna et Nagi, et elle était très observatrice de nature, elle avait tout de suite remarqué que son amie était tracassée par des soucis. Elle avait tenté la méthode discrète pour l'amener à se confier, lui répétant à certains moments qu'elle n'avait pas à hésiter si elle voulait lui parler. Mais rien n'y faisait, Haruka restait muette, Hana n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de la forcer à parler. Haruka soupira avant de lentement caresser les touches du piano.

_ Oui et non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelques temps j'ai l'impression que je commets une faute en sortant avec Kyoya, comme si je trahissais quelqu'un d'important, non essentiel, dans ma vie. Et ça me fait peur, c'est comme si je ne savais plus qui je suis… Il y a des matins, je me réveille et je me demande « qui suis-je ? » en regardant mon reflet, parce que je n'arrive pas à croire mon reflet… Et il y a cette chanson, elle me parle, elle me promet un avenir mais aussi un passé et des souvenirs, qui sont à ma porté mais quand je tente de les capturer et bien comme l'eau ils s'écoulent insaisissables…., répondit Haruka en pleurant au milieu de son explication.

Elle ne pouvait plus contenir la myriade d'émotion, de confusion et de peine qu'elle éprouvait et refoulait depuis des jours, elle se mit à sangloter bruyamment. Hana lui tendit un mouchoir et attendit silencieusement qu'elle sèche ses larmes avant de parler.

Il fallut un petit moment à Haruka pour qu'elle retrouve son calme et qu'elle cesse de pleurer. Dès qu'elle eut essuyé ses yeux, elle se tourna vers son amie pour la remercier.

_ Hana-chan, merci pour m'avoir écouté et le mouchoir. Je crois que j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, dit-elle faiblement.

_ Je t'en prie, les vrais amis s'entraident quand cela est nécessaire et ils se soutiennent dans les moments heureux comme difficiles. Ruka tu sais, Kyoko, Haru, Carla, Nagi, ta mère et moi sommes toujours prêtes à t'écouter quand tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive, tout comme toi tu es prête à nous écouter, affirma la brune.

_ Tu as raison, j'aurais dû vous en parler tout de suite, au lieu de refouler mes sentiments parce que je les trouvais stupides, dit Haruka.

_ Enfin, tu entends raison, mais tu sais Haruka, je doute que tes sentiments soient stupides, à mon avis ils sont là pour te mettre en garde, déclara Hana en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Me mettre en garde ?, répéta Ruka.

_ Oui. Tsuna et toi avez cette spéciale intuition dont vous avez hérité. Et j'ai remarqué que la tienne se manifestait toujours dans tes changements de comportements. Je dois t'avouer qu'hier je pensais à un moment donné que Reborn et la décision de Nono étaient responsables de tes troubles. Mais il semblerait que j'ai eu tort et que quelque chose d'autre va bientôt arriver. Et si je m'appuie sur ce que tu ressens maintenant, il est possible que tu sois au cœur du chaos, expliqua Hana la main sous son menton, avec l'air songeur.

_ Au cœur du chaos ? Humm… Je crois que tu n'as pas tort… Cela veut dire que je dois redoubler d'effort à l'entraînement pour pouvoir faire face à ce qui arrivera, déclara Haruka en se levant déterminée.

_ N'oublie pas Ruka, tu peux toujours compter sur moi et les autres singes, tu es l'une des nôtres et on ne t'abandonnera jamais, affirma Hana en posant sa main droite sur l'épaule d'Haruka.

_ Merci Hana. Retournons au bureau maintenant, Mukuro et Hayato doivent nous y attendre, dit Haruka en prenant la main d'Hana et en la serrant gentiment.

_ Yep, allons voir nos nouveaux singes !, accepta Hana.

* * *

 **Omake : La première génération observe la dixième ! Épisode 1 : petite enfance (partie 2).**

Du côté de G :

G ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

Demander lui de viser une cible avec des pistolets ou son arc, il le fera et visera à chaque fois le centre de la cible. Demander lui de compléter une dizaine de tâches administratives, il le fera et en un minimum de temps mais toujours parfaitement bien sûr.

Mais demander lui de s'occuper d'un enfant et là vous verrez un véritable désastre en puissance. G n'était pas très paternel par nature, ses enfants pouvaient en témoigner, il n'avait noué des liens avec eux qu'après plusieurs années. Auparavant, toute leur éducation était laissée au soin de leur mère.

Alors se retrouver face à ses très jeunes descendants posait un véritable problème pour lui, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

Devait-il les observer ? Il pouvait parier qu'à sa place, Giotto, Asari et Knuckle ne réfléchiraient même pas une seconde avant de veiller sur leur propres descendants. Ils adoreraient sûrement cela quand on y pense, voir grandir leurs descendants serait une bénédiction ou un cadeau à leurs yeux.

Mais G n'étaient pas comme eux et franchement observer des nourrissons semblait terriblement ennuyeux et observer Bianchi était totalement hors de question. G ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, il n'avait aucune envie de rester plus longtemps sur terre et voulait seulement retourner dans le monde des esprits, mais voilà il était coincé et il n'avait aucune idée pendant combien de temps.

« Je sens que je vais devoir rester de longues années. Alors Hayato tu as intérêt à me divertir, parce qu'il est hors de question que j'observe ta sœur ou Hana ! », conclut G en s'adressant à bébé Hayato.

Du côté d'Asari :

_ Taaaakeeeeshiiii !, répéta Asari en accentuant les voyelles du prénom du nourrisson face à lui.

Le bébé se mit à rire subitement, mais par parce qu'il avait entendu l'homme en tenue traditionnel debout juste devant son berceau, non c'était juste dans ses habitudes. L'enfant ne pleurait pratiquement jamais, bien au contraire il était toujours en train de sourire et se mettait à rire n'importe quand. Ses parents s'accordaient à dire qu'ils seraient quelqu'un de toujours jovial dans le futur, et Asari se plaisait à imaginer son descendant avec un chaleureux sourire sur son visage, même une fois adulte.

Le premier gardien de la pluie avait eu le coup de foudre pour son jeune descendant et son attitude si joviale, il s'était donc mis en tête d'essayer de communiquer avec lui à tout prix. Asari avait tenté de le toucher pour signaler sa présence, mais sa main était passé au travers du corps du nourrisson à son grand regret, il aurait adoré pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Il essayait maintenant de lui parler mais encore une fois sans succès.

_ Takeshi, j'aimerais tellement que tu puisses m'entendre… J'aimerai tellement pouvoir faire partie de ta vie, mais on dirait que cela m'est impossible. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je t'abandonne, je veillerai toujours sur toi, déclara l'épéiste sur un ton triste mais ferme.

Rien qu'à son ton, on pouvait sentir à quel point il tenait à son jeune descendant.

Du côté de Lampo :

_ AAAAAAhhhhhh ! Arrête de pleurer Haru ! Tes cris me donnent la migraine !, hurla Lampo à bébé Haru qui était en train de pleurer et crier à plein poumon.

Bien sûr, Lampo était à bout, déjà il détestait les enfants par principe. Il ne supportait pas ces créatures chouinardes et sales incapables de prendre soin d'eux-mêmes par eux-mêmes. (Ses amis : Tu sais, Lampo. Ces mots te décrivent toi aussi. Un trouillard avec une attitude arrogante d'enfant pourri gâté, in capable de vivre sans serviteur. /Lampo : Je ne suis pas un enfant ! Je ne suis ni un chouinard, ni sale, ni incapable, je peux parfaitement me débrouiller seul !/La première génération hausse un sourcil à cette proclamation.)

Mais en plus, il devait supporter une fille en train de pleurer ?! Il croyait que les filles à cet âge étaient supposées être sages comme des anges contrairement au garçon ! Mais là, on croirait entendre une adolescente pendant ses règles ! (Elena : Lampo, arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Sinon, je demande à Daemon de te punir avec ces illusions ! Quand tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu ferais mieux de te taire !/ Lampo : Hey, Daemon, Elena a sa période du mois ?/ Daemon : Non, pourquoi ?/ Lampo : Non, pour rien.)

Lampo regrettait sincèrement de ne pas pouvoir toucher les objets qui l'entourent, parce que s'il était matériel, il aurait déjà jeté un oreiller au visage d'Haru pour la faire taire. (Asari, Giotto, Knuckle et Elena : Lampo ! Idiot ! Ce serait de la maltraitance !/ Alaude : Herbivore, je t'arrête pour maltraitance à l'égard d'un mineur !/ Lampo : Alaude ! Pitié !)

Lampo maudissait celui ou celle qui était responsable de cette situation et il jurait de faire payer cette personne pour avoir osé lui infliger une telle punition. Il détestait les gosses, même s'ils étaient ses propres descendants.

* * *

 **Note :**

Un chapitre assez long avec l'arrivé de Gokudera, Mukuro et Lambo. J'ai aussi développé un peu plus le personnage de Nana et fais de Lambo son gardien. J'ai la firme conviction que les enfants aiment davantage Nana que Tsuna dans canon, parce qu'elle est leur figure maternelle et leur foyer. C'est pourquoi Lambo dans l'arc contre les Millefiore devient plus fort lorsqu'on la mentionne. J'ai joué avec cette image en faisant d'elle la maman de cœur de Xanxus et la Varia, d'où le fait qu'elle est une grande influence sur eux. Dans canon, Nana est naîve, mais accepte tout le monde dans son foyer, elle est un ciel accueillant à mes yeux et je suis sûre qu'elle aurait aussi accepté la Varia.

 **Laissez des reviews !**


	7. rêve 2

Les flammes des quatre saisons

Disclaimer : Akira Amano est l'auteur de KHR, mais je suis la créatrice des gardiens Ocs.

Ce second rêve est dédié aux deux revieweurs du chapitre 5 : Miss green rabbit et MJ4869APTX. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews.

J'ai fait un petit changement sur l'époque de la première génération, après avoir relu les premiers tomes de KHR. La première génération est née à la toute fin du 18 ème siècle, mais Vongola a été fondé au début du 19 ème siècle pour le cadre de ma fic. En relisant, le tout premier tome je me suis souvenue que Giotto était dans canon l'arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père de Tsuna, en toute logique il ne pouvait donc pas avoir vécu quatre cents plus tôt contrairement à ce que certaines fictions affirment, mais au maximum deux cents ans. Cela me laisse penser qu'il y a dû avoir des règnes assez courts parmi les neufs parrains Vongola et qu'il y a sûrement eu des moments où un frère ou bien un cousin a dû prendre la succession pour qu'au final on ait huit parrains entre le premier et le dixième, alors qu'ils sont séparé par seulement quatre générations biologiquement.

Pour en revenir à ma fic, si on s'appuie sur l'histoire de la France pour faire une chronologie. Il faut partir du principe que Primavera et Estate sont toutes les deux nées en 1809 en Italie pendant les guerres napoléoniennes. Vongola a été fondé la même année. Ce chapitre se déroule cinq ans plus tard, donc en 1814 après la chute de Napoléon et la division de l'Italie est en train de s'établir. Pour info, Giotto renonce à sa position de parrain en faveur de Ricardo, en 1821, durant les insurrections libérales en Italie et partira pour le Japon en 1822. Voilà pour le cadre historique.

La chanson qui apparait dans ce chapitre est une insert song de l'anime soredemo sekai wa utsukushii (The world is still beautiful), il s'agit de Tender Rain ou si vous préférez Amefurashi no Uta. Je mettrai dans la note de fin une traduction anglaise.

Rêve 2 :

_ _Vous êtes vraiment très belle, mademoiselle, déclara timidement une petite fille âgée d'à peine cinq ans à une ravissante jeune femme d'environ vingt cinq ans._

 _Elles partageaient de nombreuses similarités physiques, elles étaient toutes les deux blondes aux yeux bleus, leurs cheveux étaient naturellement ondulés et les traits de leurs visages étaient assez similaires._

 _En somme, elles auraient pu passer pour des sœurs, voir une mère et sa fille._

 __ Oooh ! Merci beaucoup petit ange, ce compliment me va droit au cœur ! Mais, tu sais, toi aussi tu es absolument adorable ! Tu es si mignonne que je pourrais te croquer !, répondit la jeune femme tout en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras pour mieux la contempler, la fillette l'avait laissé faire, car elle avait l'habitude d'être prise dans les bras même par des inconnus (qui finissaient par devenir les amis de son père)._

 __ Merci beaucoup mademoiselle, remercia l'enfant poliment et en souriant._

 _La jeune femme poussa un cri de joie tout en babillant à quel point la fillette était angélique, adorable et innocente. Elle la serra tendrement dans ses bras avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux et se présenter._

 __ Je suis Elena Di Florencia, la fille du duc Di Florencia et toi ma chérie quel est ton nom ?, dit-elle avec enthousiasme._

 __ Je m'appelle Primavera Vongola, je suis la fille de Giotto Vongola !, répondit la fillette calmement et toujours en souriant._

 __ Vongola… Vongola… Ce nom me dit quelque chose…. Ah ! Je m'en souviens ! Ton père ne serait-il pas le chef de la troupe d'auto justice nommée Vongola ?, demanda Elena après avoir fouillé sa mémoire pour se souvenir où elle avait bien pu entendre ce nom._

 __ Oui, il s'agit bien de mon père, approuva Primavera sans aucune inquiétude, elle avait la certitude que lady Elena n'était pas un danger pour sa famille, bien au contraire elle était sûre qu'elle allait devenir un nouveau membre à part entière de leur étrange famille._

 __ Fantastique ! Cela fait déjà quelques temps que j'entends parler des exploits de ton père et de ses hommes, et je meurs d'envie de faire sa connaissance ! Accepterais-tu de nous présenter, Dolce Primavera ?, enquerra Elena, sin impatiente et excitation lisibles dans ses gestes et sur son visage._

 __ Oui, parce que Lady Elena est ma nouvelle amie et papa aime que je lui présente mes amis ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous amener à papa !, accepta la fillette après s'être détachée de l'étreinte d'Elena._

 _La jeune femme l'avait reposé à terre et Primavera avait pris la main de l'adulte pour la guider dans la grande salle de bal._

 _Il était peut-être un peu tard pour le signaler, mais les deux femmes se trouvaient à un bal organisé par le comte qui gouvernait le territoire où vivait les Vongola. Le comte avait spécialement invité Giotto et ses plus proches collaborateurs pour les remercier de leurs actions. Le comte était assez vieux et n'était plus capable de maintenir seul l'ordre sur son territoire, d'autant plus que son fils était un lâche, il n'avait donc aucun problème vis-à-vis de Vongola, bien au contraire il était reconnaissant qu'un homme juste et droit comme Giotto est décidé d'agir pour maintenir l'ordre._

 _Giotto avait donc accepté l'invitation du comte et il était venu avec sa fille, G, Asari Ugetsu (un japonais dont il avait fait la connaissance par hasard), Estate (une amie de Primavera et la nièce âgée de cinq ans du prêtre Knuckle qui n'avait pas souhaité venir), Cozzato et deux de ses gardiens. Primavera s'ennuyait à rester sans rien faire d'autre que d'écouter son père discuter avec le comte et ses invités, son amie était collée au buffet et la fillette n'avait personne d'autre de son âge à qui parler._

 _C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait remarqué Elena parmi les invités, l'aura qu'elle dégageait, la faisait clairement sortir du lot et Primavera intriguée commença à la suivre. La fillette l'avait observé pendant quelques minutes avant de décider de prendre son courage à deux mains et lui parler._

 _Primavera retrouva aisément son père, elle était extrêmement sensible aux flammes de son père et ses oncles qu'elle pouvait pister à des kilomètres. Elle tenait toujours la main d'Elena lorsqu'elle tira légèrement la manche du manteau de son père pour qu'il se retourne._

 __ Papa, je te présente ma nouvelle amie, Dame Elena, annonça l'enfant avec un grand sourire._

 _Giotto regarda attentivement la jeune femme à la droite de Primavera. Elle était d'une grande beauté et ressemblait énormément à sa fille, il n'avait aucun doute qu'une fois au même âge son ange serait tout aussi ravissante. Cela voulait dire qu'il devra chasser tous les garçons autour d'elle.*_

 __ Enchanté mademoiselle Elena, je me nomme Giotto Vongola, salua Primo en faisant une courbette._

 __ Moi de même, je suis Elena Di Florencia, la fille du duc Di Florencia et c'est un honneur pour moi de pouvoir enfin faire votre connaissance, répondit Elena en s'inclinant avec élégance, un sourire sincère au visage._

 _Giotto sourit à son tour, son intuition lui ordonnait de faire bonne impression, parce que lady Elena était quelqu'un de confiance et qui lui serait d'une grande aide dans les années à venir._

 _Les deux adultes commencèrent à discuter des actions entreprises par les Vongola sur le territoire du comte et Elena proposa un soutien économique pour la troupe de Giotto, car son duché aussi souffrait d'un essor du taux de criminalité et de la corruption des forces de l'ordre. Au fil de leur conversation, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils partageaient les mêmes idéaux et Giotto décida de présenter Elena à ses amis. Il saisit sa main libre et la guida déjà vers G, Cozzato et ses gardiens qui buvaient dans un coin._

 _Si quelqu'un avait pris la peine de les regarder un petit moment, il aurait eu l'impression d'observer un couple aimant et leur enfant, c'était pour dire à quel point le père et la fille étaient complètement à l'aise avec Elena._

 _C'était aussi le début d'un amour à sens unique._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 __ Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !, grogna un homme aux cheveux blond platine portant un imperméable et tenant dans ses mains des menottes._

 _Giotto ne s'arrêta même pas dans sa course effrénée, il était complètement furieux et même après avoir tabassé une bonne dizaine de truands, sa rage n'avait pas diminué d'un iota. Alors, le policier qui lui bloquait le passage, n'avait aucune chance d'être obéi._

 _Une aura glaciale entoura le policier qui était furieux d'être ignoré, et celui-ci se précipita sur Giotto pour l'écraser. Mais Giotto esquiva son attaque grâce à son hyper intuition. Les deux adultes commencèrent donc un violent combat, mais parce qu'ils étaient aussi forts l'un que l'autre, leur duel s'éternisait sans laisser apparaître un vainqueur. La colère des deux hommes bouillait au fil des minutes, finalement Giotto craqua et hurla :_

 __ Laissez-moi passer ! Je dois aller sauver ma fille qui a été enlevée !_

 _À_ _ces mots, le policier sauta en arrière pour s'éloigner de Giotto et répondit :_

 __ Votre fille a été enlevée ? Est-elle blonde et âgée d'environ cinq ans vêtue d'une robe verte ?, demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés._

 _Giotto s'immobilisa avant de regarder fixement son adversaire._

 __ Oui, est-ce que vous l'avez vu ?, demanda-t-il sur un ton plein d'espoir._

 _Lorsque Primavera avait été enlevée, il s'était lancé à la poursuite de ses kidnappeurs, mais le groupe s'était séparé pour faire diversion en le menant dans une toute autre direction et Giotto avait depuis perdu leur trace._

 __ Oui, je poursuivais un groupe de ravisseurs qui venaient d'enlever le fils de mon collègue et cousin, quand ils ont été rejoints par un second groupe, sûrement leurs comparses, avec une fillette bâillonnée. Mes hommes et moi pensons savoir où se trouve leur repère, suivez-moi, déclara le policier avant de foncer vers le nord de la ville sans accorder un coup d'œil à Giotto pour vérifier qu'il le suivait._

 _Très vite, le duo arriva devant l'entré d'une mine qui était cernée par un groupe de policiers. Les officiers saluèrent tous le policier blond d'un signe de tête et regardèrent curieusement Giotto pendant quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard. Primo était sûre que le policier était le chef du groupe, il décida donc de continuer de le suivre._

 _Ce dernier discuta un petit moment avec l'un de ses collègues avant de faire signe à Giotto._

 __ Tu es fort, donc tu peux me suivre à l'intérieur, je m'occupe des ravisseurs et toi, tu cherches les enfants et s'il y a d'autres prisonniers pour les délivrer, déclara froidement le policier avant d'entrer dans la mine, Giotto derrière lui._

 _Le duo ne mit pas longtemps avant de croiser leurs premiers adversaires et le policier les assomma en moins d'une seconde avant de les menotter dans le dos. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à arriver devant un croisement. Giotto prit le chemin de droite selon les indications de son intuition tandis que le policier alla à gauche._

 _Il parvint rapidement devant les geôles et se débarrassa des deux gardes avant d'entrer dans chaque cellule. Elles étaient toutes vides, sauf les deux dernières tout au fond du couloir, Primavera et un jeune garçon du même âge y étaient enfermé._

 __ Papa ! Tu m'as trouvé !, s'exclama Primavera après avoir reconnu le visage de son père à travers les barreaux de sa prison._

 _Le petit garçon leva les yeux dans leur direction regardant avec suspicion le duo père-fille, jusqu'à maintenant il était resté dans un coin de sa cellule ignorant froidement Primavera qui était dans la cellule d'en face, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui jeter un regard. Il fut donc très surpris de contempler un visage aux traits fins, tendres et nobles qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus._

 ___ _É_ _meraude…, murmura-t-il à voix suffisamment basse pour ne pas être entendu par le duo père-fils, des larmes contenant une tempête d'émotions coula sur ses joues._

 _La neige froide de l'hiver avait fondu pour laisser place à la saison de l'amour, le doux et tendre printemps._

 _Giotto ouvrit la cellule de Primavera et la prit dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers l'autre prisonnier, qu'il libéra._

 __ Petit, un groupe de policier nous attend à l'extérieur et un collègue de ton père s'occupe en ce moment même de vos ravisseurs. Quittons vite cet endroit !, déclara-t-il en tendant une main vers le garçon qui la saisit silencieusement._

 _Le trio fit le chemin en sens inverse en silence, ils ne croisèrent personne d'autres et sortirent sains et saufs de la mine. Un policier se précipita vers eux et prit le garçon dans ses bras, il s'agissait de son père. Quelques minutes plus tard, le policier blond platine sortit de la mine avec un sourire sanguinaire qui faisait froid dans le dos. Il donna des ordres à ses subordonnés qui se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la mine, sûrement pour récupérer les ravisseurs. Giotto s'avança vers lui, sa fille toujours dans ses bras pour se présenter._

 __ Merci beaucoup monsieur le policier de m'avoir aidé à retrouver ma fille. Je me nomme Giotto Vongola._

 __ Et moi, je suis Primavera, se présenta à son tour la fillette qui était sûre que le policier n'était pas un homme méchant, malgré ses pulsions sanguinaires apparentes._

 __... Alaude Hiver, répondit finalement le dénommé Alaude après un moment de silence._

 _Le nuage venait de rencontrer le ciel et s'il ne s'y était pas immédiatement établi, il était dans la bonne voie. Deux des saisons l'y encourageaient._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 __ Giotto ! Primavera !, apostropha une magnifique jeune femme suivit par un garçon brun d'environ cinq ans et d'un homme aux cheveux bleus._

 __ Grande sœur Elena !, répondit Primavera en se jetant dans les bras de la jeune femme._

 __ Bonjour, Elena. Je suis heureux de te voir ce soir, salua Giotto en s'inclinant respectueusement devant la jeune femme._

 __ Giotto, tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de t'incliner devant moi ! Nous sommes amis et pas de courbettes entre amis !, critiqua Elena les mains sur les hanches et les yeux pétillants._

 __ Ha Ha Ha ! Désolé, j'ai tellement l'habitude de saluer ainsi les nobles… répondit Giotto en se grattant la tête d'un air penaud._

 __ Humm, et bien maintenant tu dois te souvenir qu'avant d'être noble, je suis ton amie, comme cela tu ne feras plus la même erreur, affirma Elena en souriant gaiement._

 __ Je ferais de mon mieux, promis Primo en souriant à son amie._

 __ Giotto, je souhaites te présenter mon fiancé, le duc Daemon Spade, dit Elena en changeant de sujet._

 __ Enchanté messire Vongola, ma douce Elena m'a énormément parlé de vous, salua Daemon poliment._

 __ Moi de même, je suis Giotto de la famille Vongola, répondit Giotto en serrant la main de l'aristocrate._

 __ Giotto, Daemon est un formidable illusionniste qui partagent nos idéaux, je suis sûre que son aide sera précieuse pour le groupe !, affirma Elena excitée à l'idée de renforcer la famiglia._

 __ C'est vrai ? Ce serait un honneur de pouvoir compter sur votre aide messire Spade._

 __ Nufufufufu… Tout l'honneur est pour moi, répondit Daemon._

 _C'est ainsi que le brouillard avait rejoint le ciel, la tempête, le soleil, la pluie et les nuages sous le regard bienveillant de son étoile et de l'automne._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 __ Lampo, ton père compte sur nous pour faire de toi un homme digne de lui succéder. Alors s'il te plait, sort de ce carrosse !, demanda Giotto en grinçant des dents._

 __ Non ! Il est hors de question que je reste au même endroit que G, Daemon et Alaude, ce sont des brutes mal élevés ! Ils ne savent pas comment traiter un aristocrate !, répliqua Lampo qui s'était fermement agrippé à la porte du carrosse._

 __ Nufufufufu , Qui ne sait pas comment traiter un aristocrate ?,demanda une voix._

 _Un brouillard indigo apparut soudainement devant le carrosse et Daemon en sortit un sourire glacial sur son visage. Lampo pâlit en reconnaissant l'illusionniste des Vongola._

 __ Nufufufufu, aurais-tu perdu ta langue, Lampo ? Peut-être que des illusions pourraient t'aider à retrouver la parole ?, poursuivit l'illusionniste, son sourire tourna sanguinaire et une faux apparut dans sa main droite._

 _Lampo était blanc comme un linge, il avait déjà eu un petit aperçu des illusions de Daemon et il en était complètement terrifié !_

 __ Daemon sois plus tolérant avec Lampo, il vient vivre avec nous à la demande du comte et je ne souhaite pas avoir à lui dire que son fils est mort de trouille, littéralement. Nous sommes ses aînés, il est de notre devoir de la former, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?, intervint Giotto en soupirant._

 __ Nufufufufu, je ne promets pas sa survie s'il m'énerve et je pense que G et Alaude partageront mon avis, dit l'aristocrate avant de disparaître dans son brouillard._

 __ Grand-frère Lampo, ne t'inquiètes pas, je te protégerai !, affirma Primavera qui venait de les rejoindre en compagnie de ses amis, Estate et Autonno, le petit frère d'Elena._

 __ Primavera ! Tu es vraiment un ange descendue sur terre !, geint Lampo en prenant la fillette dans ses bras sous les regards amusés d'Estate et Autonno qui avaient eux-aussi cinq ans, mais semblaient plus matures que Lampo qui lui en avait dix-huit._

 __ Sir Lampo, vous êtes sensé protéger Primavera, pas l'inverse ! Vous êtes le plus âgé des deux et en plus vous êtes presqu'un adulte !, critiqua Autonno les bras croisés._

 __ Lampo, Autonno a raison, tu as l'air ridicule en t'affichant ainsi, commenta Giotto en soupirant à nouveau._

 _Il pouvait sentir une migraine venir quand ses camarades verraient Lampo, il devra compter sur Asari pour empêcher G, Daemon et Alaude de tuer le jeune homme._

 _La scène commença à se tordre pour finir par disparaître comme avaler par les ténèbres et Tsuna se réveilla._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Kyou umareta kanashimi ga *  
Sora e maiagaru  
Sora wa mezame kaze wo yobi  
Kono mune wa furueru_

 _Anata wo mamoritai unmei ni sawaritai  
Koboreta namida mune no kubomi wo  
Yorokobi de mitashitai no_

 _It's a tender rain  
Anata no moto e kono uta ga  
Todokimasu you ni  
Donna ni tooku ni hanareteitemo  
Shinjiteru tsutawaru koto  
Singing in the rain  
Ame no shizuku ga utsukushiku  
Kagayaiteyuku  
Kanashimi zenbu ga kieru sono toki  
Sekai wa ugokidasu no  
Please come the tender rain_

 _Kono keshiki ga itsu no hi ka  
Kareteshimattemo  
Sono hitomi ni afureru omoi  
Sosogitsuzukeru_

 _Kokoro wo tsunagetai  
Itami ni fureteitai  
Mezameta asa no nureta daichi ni  
Tsubomi wa kitto saiteru_

 _It's a tender rain mimi wo sumashite  
Yawaraka na kuuki ni tokete  
Shizukani shizukani maioriteyuku  
Itsudatte soba ni iru yo  
Singing in the rain watashi wa utau  
Amaoto ni omoi wo nosete  
Doko made mo tsuzuku toki no kanata ni  
Mabushii ai ga aru no  
Here come the tender rain_

 _Donna unmei mo  
Musubiau kokoro wa ubaenai  
Donna kanashimi mo hohoende  
Sora e to kaeru_

 _It's a tender rain  
Anata no moto e kono uta ga  
Todokimasu you ni  
Donna ni tooku ni hanareteitemo  
Shinjiteru tsutawaru koto  
Singing in the rain  
Ame no shizuku ga utsukushiku  
Kagayaiteyuku  
Kanashimi zenbu ga kieru sono toki  
Sekai wa ugokidasu no  
Please come the tender rain  
Come! Tender rain_

 _Une belle jeune femme chantait les bras tendus vers le ciel au milieu d'un champ qui mourait à cause du manque d'eau, derrière elle, se trouvait deux hommes et une femme qui eux aussi regardaient le ciel. Le soleil tapait au moment où elle commença à chanter. Mais après les premières notes, des nuages apparurent pour qu'enfin en plein milieu de la chanson la pluie tombe et revigore la terre et les plantes. Elle était d'une rare beauté avec ses cheveux ors ondulés arrivant quasiment jusqu'au sol et sa longue robe blanche et vert pale._

 __ Bien joué, Emeraude, maintenant les cultures sont sauvées et cela grâce à toi, complimenta l'un des deux hommes._

 _Il était bien bâti, sa tenue légère laissait voir sa musculature et ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés étaient retenus par un bandeau vert attaché autour de son front._

 __ Topaze a raison, tu as vraiment sauvé le village, sans toi on aurait perdu nos récoltes, remercia la seconde jeune femme._

 _Elle avait des cheveux rouge courts et ébouriffés, mais de manière a donné un effet volumineux. Elle portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon gris sobre, qui renforçait son style simple et androgyne. Elle ressemblait à un garçon manqué mais dans un style élégant._

 __ Vos paroles portent à croire que vous doutiez d'Emeraude… Alors que son don est infaillible…, marmonna froidement le second homme du groupe._

 _Il était grand et élancé, ses cheveux longs argentés scintillaient malgré la pluie, il était vêtu tout de noir et assez chaudement contrairement à ses compagnons, puisqu'il portait un long manteau noir et des bottes. Il avait à sa ceinture une épée blanche et argenté._

 __ Garnet, tu sais bien que Rubis et Topaze ne remettaient pas en cause mon pouvoir, ils sont juste vraiment soulagés que j'ai réussi à mettre fin à la sécheresse, intervint la dénommée Emeraude en soupirant, elle avait rejoint le groupe au milieu de la conversation._

 __ Hn, répondit seulement le dénommé Garnet avant de prendre le bras de la blonde pour l'accompagner le long du chemin vers le village._

 _Le trajet fut mouvementé, Topaze et Rubis s'était lancés dans une dispute à sens unique avec Garnet qui ignorait le duo en faveur de sa compagne. Emeraude humait une mélodie* les yeux fermés, elle faisait confiance à son partenaire pour la guider sans encombre. Elle était donc aveugle au regard empreint d'amour et de désir de l'épéiste qui la contemplait sans un mot, mais ses yeux trahissaient tout ce qu'il gardait secret au fond de lui._

 _Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes, avant de s'arrêter devant les portes du village, là où ils étaient attendus par deux individus, un homme et une femme._

 __ Lady Emeraude, nous vous sommes reconnaissants d'avoir fait tomber la pluie, remercièrent-ils poliment, on sentait dans le ton de leur voix et leur regard qu'ils admiraient sincèrement le quatuor._

 __ Je vous en prie K******* et S*****, je suis heureuse que mon pouvoir est pu se montrer utile, répondit gentiment la blonde._

 _Le quatuor suivit les deux inconnus à l'intérieur du village tout en discutant gaiement (sauf Garnet qui restait muet) de leurs retrouvailles._

 _Mais plus ils marchaient, plus les alentours disparaissaient, avalés par le néant pour au final disparaître à leur tour._

Haruka se réveilla en larmes ce matin-là et passa le reste de la journée complètement morose et à fleur de peau. Sa famille et ses amis ne savaient absolument pas quoi faire pour la réconforter.

Note :

Voici ma version de quelques unes des rencontres entre Giotto et ses gardiens. Et oui, Giotto est amoureux d'Elena, mais il s'agit d'un amour à sens unique, puisqu'elle est déjà fiancée à Daemon.

Voici la traduction de la chanson Tender/ Beautiful rain :

The sorrow born today

soars high towards sky

The sky awakens

calls for wind

My heart trembles

I want to protect you

I want to touch destiny

Both hollow in your chest

and your overflow tears

I want to fill them with happiness

It's a tender rain

Perhaps this song

reaches by your side

No matter how far

we've been separated

I believe,

this song will reach you.

Singing in the rain

Drops of rain

Sparkling, so beautiful

The moment when all sorrow

vanished into thin air

This world will start to revolve

Please come the tender rain

Even though

one day,

this scenery will wither

I will continue

to fill those eyes

with this overflowing feelings

I want to connect our heart

I want to touch your pain

When you wake up in the morning,

Flower buds

on this wet ground

Surely, will bloom

It's a tender rain

Listen carefully

It dissolves

within the gentle air

Quietly, quietly

Fly down to the earth

Always, by your side

Singing in the rain I'm singing

Place my feelings

within this sound of rainfall

It'll last to anywhere

Across beyond the time

to the dazzling love whereabouts

Here come the tender rain

Whatever destiny awaits us

It can't stole

Our connected hearts

Whatever sorrow ambush us

Just smile

We'll back to the sky 

It's a tender rain

Perhaps this song

reaches by your side

No matter how far

we've been separated

I believe,

this song will reach you

Singing in the rain

Drops of rain

Sparkling, so beautiful

The moment when all sorrow

vanished into thin air

This world will start to revolve

Please come the tender rain

Come! Tender rain

La mélodie qu'Emeraude hume, est le thème de la chanson Etoile de l'anime Nadja Applefield pour ceux qui connaissent. Laissez des reviews et donnez-moi vos hypothèses sur l'identité des personnages du rêve d'Haruka. J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir discuter de ma fiction avec mes lecteurs, donc commentez je vous en prie.

PS : Pour l'apparence d'Emeraude cf : La princesse Emeraude dans Tsubasa chronicles.

Pour Topaze cf : Shinpachi Nagakura dans Hakuouki.

Pour Rubis cf : Chitaru Namatame dans Riddle Story of Devil.

Et enfin pour Garnet cf: Rochefort dans Musketeer le Sang Des Chevaliers. 


	8. Chapter 6

**Les flammes des quatre saisons**

 **Disclaimer : KHR est un manga d'Amano Akira. Si j'en avais été l'auteur, il y aurait eu davantage de femmes badass.**

 **Pour la journée scolaire de Tsuna and co, je garde le système français parce que je ne connais pas assez bien celui du Japon. Il y a donc une pause récré de vingt minutes le matin et l'après-midi, avec une heure et demie pour le déjeuner.**

 **Miss green rabbit, je t'adore, je t'en prie continuez de reviewer ou de me parler par PMs, cela me donne vraiment l'envie d'écrire!**

 **Chapitre 6 : Les alliés débarquent !**

Vendredi, la même semaine que les deux précédents chapitres.

La porte de la classe 1-A s'ouvrit brutalement pendant la pause du matin, faisant ainsi sursauter tous les élèves qui étaient restés en classe pour discuter. Deux adolescents qui appartenaient au club de kendo firent irruption dans la salle avec un air mauvais affiché sur leur visage, ils se dirigèrent vers la table de Tsuna avec leur mine patibulaire. Takeshi, Hayato et Leif qui bavardaient avec leur boss autour de la table de ce dernier se mirent immédiatement sur leurs gardes.

_ Tsunayoshi Sawada, le président Mochida t'attend au dojo à la pause-déjeuner !, dit l'un des deux intrus les bras croisés et défiant Tsuna de s'enfuir avec son regard.

_ Hmm ? Pourquoi sempai veut-il me voir ?, demanda Tsuna confus.

Il n'avait pas de véritables problèmes avec son aîné. Bien sur, il n'aimait pas son attitude arrogante et misogyne, mais sinon il ne lui avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole contrairement à sa sœur qui l'avait à plusieurs reprises réprimandé par rapport à son comportement envers les femmes et les membres de son club.

_ Mochida sempai veut laver l'affront qui a été fait à Miura-san ce matin au cours d'un duel !, déclara le second kendoka sur un ton arrogant et dédaigneux.

_ ….Un affront ?, Tsuna était toujours aussi confus, il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit à Haru ce matin-là.

Il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes pour se rappeler des évènements de la matiné.

 _Tout d'abord, il s'était réveillé à coup d'explosif cadeau de Reborn, il avait pris une douche glacée parce que Reborn avait coupé l'eau chaude au moment où il entra dans la salle de bain. Il avait ensuite enfilé son uniforme, pour après devoir se changer à nouveau, car le premier uniforme était en faite Léon transformé et il avait repris son apparence initiale alors que Tsuna se trouvait dans la cuisine. Lambo avait bien ri de son malheur, alors que Nagi avait détourné les yeux les joues en feu. Ensuite, il n'avait même pas pu manger la moitié de son petit déjeuner parce que Reborn lui volait sa nourriture. Après avoir crié sur Reborn pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, il s'était enfin mis en route et il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait moins de dix minutes pour arriver au collège. Là Reborn, lui tira dessus tout en lui disant :_

 __ Meurs ! Et renais avec ta dernière volonté !_

 _Tsuna s'était donc relevé sous l'effet de la balle de dernière volonté puis avait foncé en caleçon en direction du collège. Il était arrivé avec trois minutes d'avance, mais avait heurté Haru dans la cour._ _À_ _ce moment-là, les effets de la balle s'étaient dissipés et il avait aidé son amie à se relever tout en s'excusant. Il s'était rendu rapidement à son casier pour prendre l'un des uniformes de rechange qu'il y avait laissé depuis l'arrivé de Reborn, s'était changé dans les toilettes puis était allé en classe._

_ Dîtes ? Est-ce que Mochida-sempai veut me parler parce que j'ai bousculé Haru, ce matin ?, demanda finalement Tsuna, il ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi cela poserait un problème à Mochida, mais bon.

_ Ouais, pervers ! Agresser miss Miura en caleçon, obsédé va !, insultèrent les deux garçons avant de lui tourner le dos pour sortir de la salle de classe.

_ Comment osent-ils traiter Tsuna-sama de pervers ?!, rugit Hayato un bâton de dynamite dans la main.

Takeshi et Leif n'avaient pas dis un mot mais on voyait très clairement qu'eux aussi étaient de mauvais poil à cause de l'attitude des kendokas, une ombre couvrait leurs yeux et ils étaient prêts à commettre une série de meurtres.

_ Du calme, les gars. Nous irons parler à Mochida au déjeuner, pour expliquer le quiproquo, intervint Tsuna en soupirant.

Il adorait ses amis, mais ils étaient vraiment trop impatients et répondaient beaucoup trop par la violence, même Takeshi.

Le trio hocha de la tête, mais on pouvait voir qu'ils n'étaient pas complètement satisfaits par la décision de leur boss.

La pause se termina et le reste de la classe retourna dans la salle. Haru s'approcha de Tsuna et lui murmura un message à voix basse. Son visage s'obscurcit, la colère commençait à l'envahir de sorte que toute la classe pouvait sentir ses pulsions meurtrières.

Lorsque la sonnerie marquant la fin des cours du matin retentit, Tsuna et ses amis sortirent silencieusement de la salle de classe pour se rendre dans le dojo du club de kendo où les y attendait une foule d'élèves, notamment leurs amis en troisième année.

_ Ah, te voilà donc, pervers obsédé ! Même si des fumiers comme toi échappent à la justice divine, moi, Mochida, je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer ! Je vais te donner une bonne leçon !, hurla le capitaine du club de kendo un shinaï dans la main pointé en direction de Tsuna.

_ Mais enfin ! Mochida vous faites erreur, il s'agit d'un quiproquo !, tenta d'expliquer Tsuna avant d'être rudement interrompu.

_ Tais-toi pervers ! Les règles sont si enfantines que même un crétin comme toi peut les comprendre ! Tu es un débutant en kendo, alors si en dix minutes, tu arrives à toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul de mes cheveux, tu gagnes ! Sinon, c'est moi qui gagne ! Et les récompenses sont…. Miura Haru et Sawada Haruka !, hurla Mochida en pointant du doit les deux filles.

Toute la bande relâcha une vague de pulsions meurtrières en entendant que deux des leurs étaient traitées comme des objets et Kyoya lui était même entouré d'une image de la Mort avec sa faux, il voulait mordre à mort lui-même l'herbivore assez fou pour convoiter sa petite amie.

Haru avait sorti ses aiguilles et Hana avait du la retenir pour qu'elle ne puisse pas attaquer cet idiot de Mochida, elle lui murmura un ordre à voix basse pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre.

Haruka, quand à elle, était restée absolument calme, mais on pouvait ressentir une aura glaciale l'entourer, elle observait la scène dans les moindres détails tandis que Kyoko filmait la situation derrière elle.

_ Mochida, pour qui tu te prends ?! De quel droit, crois-tu pouvoir faire de ma sœur et d'Haru des trophées sans leur accord ?! Tu veux te battre ? Comptes sur moi, je vais te mettre une branlée que tu n'oublieras jamais ! Takeshi, passes-moi un shinai ! Hors de question que j'utilise celui que Mochida a choisi et que même deux personnes ont du mal à porter ! Si tu veux tricher sempai, essaie de le faire de manière moins évidente ! Et pas besoin d'armure, tu n'as aucune chance de pouvoir me toucher !, cria Tsuna après avoir remarqué le shinai et l'armure que les membres du club lui présentaient.

Il se sentait vraiment insulter, Mochida pensait vraiment pouvoir le tromper aussi stupidement ?

Takeshi lui lança un shinai léger mais résistant, après les avoir rapidement observé. Tsuna l'attrapa sans même le regarder, car il fusillait son adversaire du regard.

L'arbitre signala le début du match et Tsuna ne perdit pas un instant pour attaquer Mochida avec force. Ce dernier bloqua le coup, mais la force physique de Tsuna lui était bien supérieure et il sentait son poignet s'engourdir à cause de la pression constante que Tsuna imposait. Même alors qu'il avait été bloqué, Tsuna n'avait pas reculé pour réattaquer, non il avait préféré maintenir le contact entre les deux shinais pour montrer à tout le monde la différence de force entre lui et son adversaire.

De la sueur commençait à couler sur le front de Mochida qui maintenait difficilement sa défense, la force de Tsuna le faisait doucement reculer sans qu'il ne fasse lui-même de mouvements. Il venait de réaliser qu'il avait crié victoire trop vite, son adversaire faisait parti du club de boxe et avait même remporté des compétitions, cela montrait très clairement qu'il était fort physiquement et Mochida dans sa précipitation avait complètement oublié ce détail.

Reborn observait la scène dans un coin du dojo à côté de Kyoya, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Il était vraiment satisfait de son nouvel élève, non seulement il n'était pas un idiot mais en plus il savait très bien se battre à main nu, puisqu'il faisait de la boxe depuis des années. Il devait vraiment remercié Ryohei pour avoir initié son élève à la boxe, ainsi que Lussuria pour tous les conseils et leçons qu'il lui avait donnés au fil des années. Tsuna était vraiment bon au combat et si son style actuel n'était pas le même que celui de Primo, Reborn n'en était pas inquiet, il lui suffisait juste d'en faire la démonstration à Tsuna. Il n'avait aucun doute que le petit brun apprécierait d'apprendre le style de combat de son ancêtre qu'il admirait.

Le regard du tueur s'arrêta devant les portes du dojo deux personnes venaient d'entrer et le tueur fut surpris en les reconnaissants. Il ne fut pas le seul à remarquer les deux nouveaux venus, Kyoya et Haruka eux aussi les virent et si Haruka leur fit un petit signe de la main, Kyoya les fusilla d'un regard noir.

Le duel était déjà décidé, Mochida tenait à peine sur ses pieds, alors que Tsuna était encore en pleine forme. Il augmenta la force de son attaque, juste avant de frapper vers la droite le shinai de son adversaire qui s'envola dans les airs. Mochida était désarmé, à la surprise d'une grande partie de la foule.

_ Sempai, déclarez-vous forfait ou voulez-vous continuer ?, demanda Tsuna avec un sourire carnassier au visage, qui rendait Kyoya très fière.

Mochida trembla un instant en voyant la soif de sang de son adversaire, mais stupidement il décida de continuer. L'un des membres de son club lui lança son shinai et il se remit en position. Tsuna réattaqua violemment avec une série de coups rapides que Mochida ne parvenait pas à tous bloquer. Mais l'arbitre détournait le regard, au lieu d'accorder les points à la consternation du reste du public qui avait bien vu Tsuna toucher Mochida.

_ Mochida sempai, tu es vraiment le pire des tricheurs, faire d'un de tes subordonnés l'arbitre pour qu'il ne m'accorde pas de points, c'est vraiment minable… Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre, cela veut dire que je peux te tabasser aussi longtemps que je veux, n'est-ce pas ? Prépare-toi à souffrir !, commenta Tsuna avec énergie.

Ce combat était du gâteau pour lui, qui avait l'habitude de s'entraîner avec de vrais adversaires comme Ryo-nii, Xan-nii, Luss-nee et Carla-chan. Face à ces « monstres » en matière de combat, Mochida n'était vraiment pas à la hauteur. Le candidat au titre de dixième parrain même en retenant sa force pouvait battre Mochida les yeux fermés, c'était dire la différence de niveau entre eux. Il le frappait violemment au ventre et au torse, et Mochida ressentait de fortes douleurs alors même qu'il portait une armure.

Deux minutes plus tard, il s'était écroulé au sol en se tenant le ventre sous le poids de la douleur et Tsuna ne lui accorda pas un regard, puisqu'il avait les yeux fixés sur l'arbitre.

_ Dois-je continuer ? Je peux lui briser les côtes, si cela ne suffit pas ?, dit-il sur un ton tranchant en s'adressant à l'arbitre qui tremblait comme une feuille.

_ Vainqueur, Tsuna !, annonça l'arbitre pale comme un linge en levant le drapeau.

La foule applaudit bruyamment la victoire de Tsuna et le félicita pendant deux à trois minutes avant d'être interrompue.

_ Cela suffit ! Il est temps d'annoncer les punitions de ceux qui ont osé perturber l'ordre de notre école !, déclara Haruka d'une voix forte qui résonna dans tout le dojo.

La présidente du conseil des élèves s'avança entre Tsuna et Mochida d'une démarche royale digne de son surnom de Reine de Namimori, derrière elle se trouvait le reste du conseil des élèves. La foule frissonna en remarquant son regard glacial et impitoyable, cela faisait longtemps qu'Haruka n'avait pas exercé une telle pression sur les élèves.

_ Mochida Kensuke ! Pour avoir organisé un duel contre un élève non affilié au club de kendo sans l'accord du conseil des élèves et du comité de discipline, ainsi qu'avoir publiquement traité deux élèves comme des objets sans leur accord, vous êtes dès aujourd'hui renvoyé du collège ! La vidéo prise par le conseil des élèves va être donnée au directeur et servira de preuves, si vous contestez ma décision ! Quand au club de kendo, pour avoir participé à une telle charade, au lieu de stopper votre capitaine, comme l'aurait fait des personnes sensées, je déclare la dissolution immédiate du club, jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Toutes oppositions à cette décision devront être transmises de manière manuscrite au conseil des élèves et pas autrement, si vous perturbez encore une fois la paix au collège, vous serez punis par le comité de discipline. Maintenant, que tout le monde sorte du dojo si vous souhaitez pouvoir déjeuner, aucun retard en cours ne sera accepté !, déclara Haruka sur un ton tranchant qu'elle n'employait que lorsqu'elle était vraiment énervé.

Kyoko avait passé la caméra à Hana pour pouvoir menotter Mochida, avant qu'Hibari ne le traîne par le col de sa chemise jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Kyoko, Hana et Haru le suivirent pour rapporter la situation au principal.

Les membres du comité de discipline poussaient la foule hors du dojo et surveillaient les membres du club de kendo qui étaient complètement moroses. Au final, il ne restait plus que quelques membres de la bande de Tsuna, Reborn et les deux intrus dans le dojo.

_ Hé bien dis-moi, Tsu-chan, tu étais sacrément énervé durant ce combat, siffla l'un des deux intrus en enlaçant Tsuna par la taille, il avait des cheveux blancs ébouriffés, des yeux violets et un tatouage de la même couleur sous la paupière gauche.

_ Bonjour Byakuran et Kikyo, content de vous voir, salua Tsuna en tournant légèrement la tête. Il ne chercha même pas à se débattre, il savait que Byakuran ne relâcherait son étreinte que lorsqu'il le voudrait et pas autrement.

_ Bonjour, Tsuna-san !, répondit Kikyo avec un petit sourire, il était grand avec des cheveux verts et occupait la position de gardien des nuages de Byakuran.

_ Je suis surpris que vous n'arriviez que maintenant quand tu nous as appelés dimanche, Byakuran, je pensais vraiment te voir dès le lendemain ou mardi dans le pire des cas, commenta Haruka gentiment, la précédente aura polaire avait disparu sans laisser de trace.

_ Ah ! Ce n'est pas ma faute, à la base j'avais prévu d'arriver le lundi dans l'après-midi, mais juste avant que mes gardiens et moi nous rendons à l'aéroport, tante Aria m'a appelé et m'a demandé d'attendre un peu avant de partir, elle voulait venir avec nous pour vous rendre visite. Elle a même acheté une maison à Namimori, pour nous tous. C'est pour cela qu'on est arrivé en retard, expliqua Byakuran en boudant, il n'avait toujours pas relâché Tsuna, il blottissait même son nez contre son cou.

_ Tante Aria se trouve aussi à Namimori ? Est-elle venue seule avec ton groupe ?, demanda Carla en se retenant de rire à la vue de Tsuna frissonnant dans les bras de Byakuran.

_ Mamie Luce, Uni et Gamma sont venues avec nous, en ce moment elles doivent être dans notre nouvelle maison. Mais cet aprèm, elles comptent se rendre chez vous pour voir tante Nana, répondit Byakuran.

_ Maman sera contente de vous voir, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, déclara Haruka en souriant.

Le groupe guida leurs deux amis à l'extérieur du dojo et en direction du toit pour déjeuner. Haruka s'excusa avant de partir avec Nagi pour discuter avec le principal, elle tenait dans sa main des dossiers d'inscriptions.

* * *

Sur le toit, des bancs et des tables avaient été installés pour que le groupe puisse déjeuner confortablement, Kyoya et Haruka avaient convaincu le directeur d'en faire leur aire de repas, pour éviter que Kyoya soit dérangé par le reste des élèves. La bande s'assit et sortit leurs bentos, partageant leur repas avec Byakuran et Kikyo qui n'avaient pas pensé à emmener à manger. Tout en mangeant, ils discutèrent gaiement.

_ Donc Tsu-chan a finalement été choisi comme héritier ? Cool, cela veut dire que bientôt on sera tous les deux les gardiens du tri-ni-sett, commenta Byakuran sur son ton taquin habituel.

_ Oui, je détiens la moitié des anneaux de Nono et ses gardiens, mais le CEDEF refuse de donner l'autre moitié, mon père s'oppose à la décision de Nono, il soutient Enrico comme candidat, poursuivit Tsuna après avoir avalé son omelette.

_ Hmmm, je crois que notre monde est le seul où le conflit de succession a lieu entre Enrico et toi, désolé Tsu-chan mon pouvoir ne te servira pas à grand-chose…, s'excusa Byakuran en se blottissant contre l'autre ciel.

_ Byakuran, dans les autres mondes comment se passe la succession en général ?, demanda Leif curieux. L'Américain voulait recueillir le plus d'infos possibles pour les transmettre ensuite aux filles, qui étaient les cerveaux du groupe.

_ Pour être tout à fait honnête, dans la plupart des autres dimensions, Enrico, Massimo et Federico meurent avant que Tsuna entre au collège. Xanxus se trouve tout juste libéré de la glace de la technique du point zéro, mais parce qu'il n'est pas le fils biologique de Nono, il ne peut pas hériter de la famiglia. En général, Tsu-chan se retrouve héritier mais complètement contre son gré, ou bien il a un jumeau gentil ou dans certains cas mauvais qui est choisi à sa place. Mais il finit pratiquement toujours par devenir le dixième en affrontant Xanxus ou son jumeau durant une guerre des anneaux, raconta Byakuran à son public dont les yeux s'étaient exorbités en entendant la situation des autres mondes.

_ Impossible, Xanxus a un brother et sister complex, il ne pourrait jamais s'opposer à Tsuna, affirma Takeshi.

_ Dans les autres mondes, Xanxus ne rencontre Tsuna qu'une fois celui-ci au collège et à ce moment-là il est un homme amer et furieux, qui se considère voler de son héritage. Alors que Tsu-chan est un collégien peureux et considéré comme un loser par ses camarades qui l'appellent Tsunaze, lorsqu'il est male. Bizarrement, les versions femelles de Tsu-chan sont la plupart du temps plus chanceuses… Et des fois, il a même un jumeau qui le martyrise et tante Nana ne le remarque même pas, parce qu'elle est dans plus de 90% des mondes parallèles complètement inconscientes et naives. D'ailleurs, Haruka n'existe que dans notre monde, même lorsque Tsu-chan a des sœurs jumelles dans les autres dimesnsions, il ne s'agit jamais d'Haruka. Mais double ont même vérifié, si elle existait quelque part d'autre mais ils n'ont rien trouvé, expliqua Byakuran.

La bande l'écouta avec attention mais incrédulité, ils ne parvenaient pas à imaginer Tsuna autrement qu'un garçon amical, loyal, sportif et cool.

_ Vous ne devriez pas trop vous inquiéter pour les autres Tsuna, vos doubles sont là pour lui, même si leurs liens ne sont pas aussi forts que les vôtres et que ni Carla, ni Leif n'existent dans les autres mondes, rassura Byakuran.

_ **Quoi ?! On n'existe pas ? Ce n'est super du tout !,** rugit Carla en se levant de sa chaise subitement.

_ Un monde sans Haruka, Carla et Leif ? J'ai vraiment du mal à l'imaginer…., marmonna tristement Takeshi en posant son bras autour des épaules de Leif.

_ Chaque univers est différent, et il arrive que des personnes existent dans plusieurs mondes ou qu'elles n'existent pas dans d'autres…, dit Byakuran.

_ Ils ne sont pas extrêmes du tout, je suis vraiment heureux de vivre dans notre monde, affirma Ryohei sur un ton bas et presque sans énergie.

_ Leif et Carla, nous avons vraiment de la chance de vivre dans un monde où vous existez et où nous avons pu devenir amis, je suis d'accord avec Ryo-nii, être né dans ce monde est une bénédiction rien que pour m'avoir permis de tous vous rencontrer, avoua Tsuna les joues rouges.

Leif et Carla furent choqués par sa confession, mais reprirent rapidement leurs esprits et se précipitèrent sur lui pour lui faire un câlin, tout en murmurant à quel point Tsuna était adorable.

La pause déjeuner finit Byakuran et Kikyo sortirent du collège en promettant au groupe de se retrouver chez les Sawada plus tard. La petite bande retourna en classe calmement, ils réfléchissaient tous même Ryohei, au récit de Byakuran sur les mondes parallèles.

Les filles furent très étonnées par leur silence contemplatif, mais n'osèrent pas les déranger pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer, elles préféraient attendre qu'ils reviennent à eux-mêmes.

L'après-midi passa donc calmement pour la bande, qui ignorait les murmures de leurs camarades qui discutaient du duel avec Mochida et des décisions de leur présidente.

* * *

À la fin des cours, un groupe d'élèves appartenant au club de kendo se tint devant la porte pour parler au conseil des élèves. Haruka soupira, mais fit signe à ses amis de partir sans elle et Hana, elle murmura un ordre à Nagi avant de quitter la salle en indiquant aux kendokas de la suivre.

Le bureau du conseil des élèves était assez spacieux, avec une décoration sobre et naturelle, il était meublé pour être pratique, organisé et confortable. Quelques pots de fleur avec des caméras disséminées étaient placés à des emplacements stratégiques afin de pouvoir surveiller la pièce de tous les angles pour une question de sécurité. De nombreuses personnes avaient essayé dans le passé de dérober des documents sur les élèves ou même de les falsifier. Haruka fit entrer le groupe dans le bureau, Hana ferma la marche et la porte derrière elle. Elle s'assit à sa place, tandis que les adolescents restèrent debout.

_ Je pense avoir été claire un peu plus tôt, si vous avez des réclamations, vous devez les formuler à l'écrit. Le conseil des élèves les étudiera pour ensuite prendre une décision, commença Haruka en reculant dans sa chaise qui était un cadeau de Xanxus.

_ Oui, mais cela prendra trop de temps ! Dans quelques semaines, le club a des matches contre d'autres écoles, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !, s'exclama l'un des membres.

_ Oh ! Vous semblez bien pressé… Mais vous savez écrire une simple lettre n'est pas si long, en moins de dix minutes cela peut être fait ?, commenta Haruka calmement.

_ P-peut-être, mais rien ne dit que vous répondrez immédiatement à notre demande !, rétorqua un autre.

_ Je puis vous assurer que toutes les réclamations qui nous sont adressées, sont étudiez et font l'objet de délibération dans un minimum de temps. Dans votre cas, vous devrez me remettre une lettre d'excuse pour les actions menées par votre précédent capitaine, une promesse écrite dans laquelle vous vous engagerez à respecter les règles du collège et une demande de réouverture de club avec le nom du candidat au poste de nouveau capitaine. Vous ferez des lettres d'excuses aux victimes des actions de votre club : Miura Haru et Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tant que cela ne sera pas fait, le club et dojo seront fermés jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Si je suis satisfaite de vos lettres, je vous donnerai l'autorisation de rouvrir le club et reprendre l'entraînement, développa froidement Haruka sans quitter des yeux les élèves face à elle.

_ Quoi ?! Pourquoi devrait-on faire autant de lettres ?, demanda un élève de troisième année en frappant du point le bureau d'Haruka.

À ce geste, Hana sortit discrètement un éventail d'un tiroir de son bureau.

_ Pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas évident ? Même si Mochida-san est celui qui a organisé le duel et clamé publiquement que ma camarade et moi-même étions de simples récompenses, **vous** êtes ceux qui l'avez soutenu dans ce plan. Si vous aviez refusé de participer, il aurait été seul et n'aurait pas pu agir ainsi, vous êtes donc complices. Vous devriez me remercier de ne pas vous avoir renvoyé, malgré vos actions. J'ai une vidéo montrant non seulement Mochida insultant en public un élève, mais aussi vos actes de complicité en tentant de donner un shinai et une armure extra-lourds à un débutant, sans oublier la pure corruption de l'arbitre qui détournait les yeux lorsque Tsuna touchait Mochida. Vous avez aidé votre ancien capitaine à trainer dans la boue un élève innocent, sans même chercher à savoir la vérité auparavant. Si vous aviez demandé à un membre du comité de discipline, ce qui était vraiment arrivé. Vous auriez su que mon frère s'est porté volontaire pour tester une des nouvelles inventions d'Irie-san, il s'agit d'une balle qui transforme les matières textiles qu'elle touche en énergie absorbée par le corps. Mon frère a été touché par ses balles, perdant ainsi la plupart de ses vêtements, le surplus d'énergie l'a submergé et dans sa course, il a accidentellement bousculé Miura-san. Il s'est excusé et Miura a accepté ses excuses, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que votre club s'en mêle et tente de discréditer sa réputation. Je vous demanderai donc de bien vouloir sortir de mon bureau, j'ai des dossiers à traiter avant la fin de la journée, déclara Haruka en mentant sur les circonstances de l'accident entre Tsuna et Haru. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de tout savoir.

_ Mais ! C'est injus-, commencèrent à se plaindre les kendokas insatisfait du jugement d'Haruka avant d'être froidement interrompus.

_ Arrêtez de vous plaindre, si vous continuez, votre club sera définitivement fermé. Ce qui ne serait pas plus mal, étant donné que vous n'avez depuis trois ans aucun résultat satisfaisant à votre actif, mais vous continuez à épuiser nos caisses, critiqua Hana son éventail déplié et les bras croisés.

_ Hey ! Notre club est l'un des plus importants du collège, répondit l'un des troisièmes années.

_ Peut-être en terme de membres, puisque vous êtes l'un des plus nombreux. Mais vous n'avez pas de résultats en tournoi, contrairement au club de boxe, à l'équipe de baseball ou de volleyball. Même le club d'étude du paranormal a des résultats à son actif, alors qu'il compte à peine six membres, leurs recherches sont publiées dans des revues occultes, sur le surnaturel et même scientifiques. Le club de kendo a le second plus gros budget, mais ne parvient même pas à se qualifier dans des tournois, honnêtement je ne vois pas l'intérêt de financer autant un club aussi pathétique. Maintenant du vent, on a du travail contrairement à vous, poursuivit Hana en leur ouvrant la porte et en leur faisant signe de déguerpir.

Ils obéirent et sortir en trainant des pieds, laissant ainsi la présidente et sa vice-présidente seules.

_ Quelle bande de stupides singes !, grinça Hana en se rasseyant.

_ Pffu, ils sont vraiment entêtés, on a beau leur parler, cela entre par une oreille et ressort par l'autre, sans qu'ils comprennent. Ils vont sûrement nous poser des problèmes dans les jours qui viennent, répondit Haruka tout en se mettant à lire ses dossiers.

_ Tu as raison, les singes ne changent jamais, ils ne peuvent s'exprimer qu'à travers leurs singeries, de vrais macaques sans cervelles, approuva Hana.

Les deux filles travaillèrent une bonne heure pour finaliser l'inscription de Byakuran et Kikyo au collège, puis prirent une petite pause thé et gâteau. Cette fois-ci s'était Nagi qui avait préparé le dessert et il s'agissait d'une tarte au pomme.

_ Hana, cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve étrange, mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'il est important…, commença Ruka sur un ton hésitant en fixant le contenu de sa tasse.

_ Raconte. En quoi était-il étrange ?, demanda la brune en fronçant des sourcils.

_ C'est difficile à expliquer avec des mots, l'atmosphère et les décors étaient comme tirés d'un film d'héroïque fantaisie. Quatre personnes, deux femmes et deux hommes se tenaient en plein milieu d'un champ victime de la sécheresse. Les cultures semblaient comme mortes à cause du manque d'eau. L'une des deux femmes qui était séparée par quelques mètres de ses compagnons, s'est mise à chanter en contemplant le ciel, le soleil tapait fort jusqu'à ce qu'elle chante et que des nuages apparaissent suivis de la pluie. La pluie qui tombait, était différente de celle que nous connaissons, elle semblait plus _puissante_ comme chargé de vitalité, car la nature renaissait à son contact. Pendant quelques minutes la pluie tomba pour finalement s'arrêter en même temps que la chanson de la femme blonde. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, ses compagnons commencèrent à la féliciter puis à se disputer entre eux, car l'un des hommes avec des cheveux argentés avait critiqué ses deux compagnons pour avoir douté du don de la chanteuse. Ils sont après partis tous ensemble en direction d'un village, la blonde gardait les yeux fermés et était guidée par son compagnon à la chevelure argenté. Alors que leurs deux autres compagnons engueulaient l'argenté pour son attitude. Après un moment, ils arrivèrent devant l'entré du village, où ils étaient attendus par deux autres personnes, un homme et une femme qui les remercièrent. Finalement, ils reprirent la route, et moi je me suis réveillée à ce moment-là, raconta Haruka.

_ Hmm. En t'entendant, j'imagine bien la scène et c'est vrai que cela semble proche de ce que l'on pourrait lire dans un roman d'héroïque fantaisie. Mais quand c'est toi, qui fais un tel rêve, je pense que tu as raison quand tu dis qu'il semble important. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas si ce rêve a une signification profonde, peut-être même s'agit-il d'un souvenir du passé. Je ne serais pas surprise, si tu possèdes un don similaire à celui d'Aria-san ou Byakuran, mais peut-être que tes visions se focalisent uniquement sur le passé ? En tout cas, tu as encore des choses à me dire concernant ce rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Ne cherche pas à nier, je te connais par cœur, répondit Hana.

_ Ahh, Hana tu es vraiment trop forte, je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher… Dans mon rêve, j'observais la situation sous forme d'esprit ? Hmm, je me trouvais juste à côté de la femme blonde et dès qu'elle bougeait, moi aussi je me déplaçais. Lorsque l'homme aux cheveux argent a pris son bras, j'ai senti mon cœur battre la chamade et je me suis mise à…. pleurer. Et en lisant dans son regard tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, je sentais mon cœur être écrasé par un sentiment de culpabilité… c'était comme si je l'avais trahi de la pire des manières…. Cet homme me rappelait beaucoup Kyo, mais tout en étant différent, alors que leurs deux autres compagnons qu'en je les ai examiné au tout début, les images de Leif et Carla se sont superposés à leurs apparences. Pourtant, ils ne se ressemblaient pas beaucoup… Le deuxième homme était brun, avec une musculature très développé, il était très différent de Leif et son physique mince et élancé. L'autre femme avait l'air d'un garçon manqué, avec ses cheveux rouges courts et en bataille, mais elle était habillée sobrement et sa peau était pale, contrairement à Carla. Et pourtant… j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir affaire à eux, avoua Haruka.

_ Hmm, je me demande si ton rêve n'aurait pas un lien avec ce que Byakuran a raconté aux autres à la pause déjeuner. Kyoko m'a rapporté que Ryohei était attristé, parce que Byakuran leur a dit que dans les mondes parallèles, Carla, Leif et toi n'existiez pas. Peut-être que vous êtes tous les trois liés ? En y réfléchissant, Carla et Leif ont tous deux emménagés à Namimori dans des circonstances bizarres, comme si quelqu'un souhaitait les réunir dans notre ville, et il y a les attaques contre vous trois de l'année dernière… Mais cela voudrait dire qu'il manque quelqu'un à l'appel, dans ton rêve vous êtes quatre avec cet homme aux cheveux argentés et Luce-san voyait quatre personnes en danger, analysa Hana sans se rendre compte que ses hypothèses étaient très proches de la réalité.

_ Hana-chan, tu oublies la femme blonde…, commenta Haruka après avoir réfléchis aux conjectures de son amie.

_ Haruka, je n'ai aucun doute que cette femme blonde est liée à toi, vous semblez vraiment similaires, vous êtes toutes les deux blondes et vous chantez. En plus, cela expliquerait ton malaise par rapport à Kyoya, les sentiments de cette femme pour l'argenté t'influence. Je me demande si ces quatre personnes ne sont pas la raison derrière les attaques qui vous avaient ciblés, peut-être que quelqu'un vous craint pour vos pouvoirs ?, répliqua Hana en soupirant.

Haruka resta silencieuse, réfléchissant au discours d'Hana tout en repensant à la femme de son rêve. Il est vrai qu'elle avait ressenti une forte connexion entre elles, comme si elle se voyait dans un miroir. La théorie d'Hana n'était peut-être par si farfelue et cela justifiait en partie l'accident précédent….

Elles se remirent au travail et dès qu'elles eurent fini, elles quittèrent le collège pour se rendre chez Haruka.

* * *

Lorsque la bande était arrivée devant la maison des Sawada, ils entendirent un lourd « VOIIII ! » qui les figea sur place avant que Takeshi ne fonce un sourire aux lèvres pour entrer dans la maison, ses amis légèrement derrière.

_ Squalo !, s'exclama Takeshi en sautant sur l'empereur de l'épée avec un grand sourire.

_ Voiii ! Minus, dégage !, rugit Squalo en tentant de se détacher de l'étreinte de Takeshi mais sans succès.

_ Ha ha ha ! Squalo-nii, tu m'as vraiment manqué !, déclara Takeshi en se serrant davantage contre Squalo.

Tout le monde rit en voyant l'expression sur le visage de l'épéiste de la Varia.

_ Voiiiiiii ! Minus, je te l'ai répété mille fois, appelle-moi Sensei ou maître ! Pas grand-frère !, gronda le second de la Varia.

Mais Takeshi ne l'écoutait pas, il avait fermé les yeux et était complètement focalisé sur la respiration de Squalo. C'était l'une des plus grandes peurs du groupe qu'un de leurs amis de la Varia meurent en mission, alors quand ils venaient au Japon leur rendre visite, ils aimaient les serrer dans leurs bras pour vérifier qu'ils respiraient et que leur cœur bâtait.

Glou glou glou. Un bruit étrange détourna l'attention des personnes présentes dans la maison, en direction d'Hayato qui se tenait le ventre.

_ …. Soeurette ?, balbutia la bombe ambulante écroulée par terre.

_ Oh ! Hayato ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu !, répondit Bianchi de sa place à la gauche de Lussuria.

Elle n'avait pas l'air dérangé par la réaction de son propre petit frère.

_ Hayato, ressaisis-toi !, s'exclama Tsuna en tentant de le remettre sur pieds.

_ Tsuna, dans ce genre de cas il vaut mieux l'éloigner de Bianchi, cela te dérange si on emmène Hayato dans ta chambre pour qu'il se repose un moment ?, intervint Mukuro qui connaissait Hayato depuis des années et avait maintenant l'habitude de ses réactions étranges face à Bianchi.

_ Pas de problème ! Takeshi et Ryohei, vous pouvez nous aider à monter Hayato jusqu'à ma chambre ?, répondit Tsuna.

Les trois garçons soulevèrent Hayato tandis que Tsuna était monté au préalable à l'étage pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et préparé son lit. Une fois dans la chambre, ils installèrent Gokudera confortablement avant de redescendre au salon.

Mukuro avait auparavant pris quelques secondes pour expliquer la raison derrière le comportement d'Hayato et les trois garçons eurent vraiment pitié de lui, ils avaient eux-mêmes testé le poison cooking de Bianchi par accident et ils en étaient encore traumatisés.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au salon, le reste de leurs amis étaient déjà en train de discuter avec leurs invités. Xanxus, Squalo, Luce et Reborn discutaient du choix de la succession et de la manière dont ils allaient entrainés Tsuna et ses gardiens. Carla racontait avec enthousiasme le récit de ses victoires à Lussuria, Leif et Belphégor parlaient jeux vidéos, Haru tentait encore une fois de convaincre Levi de changer de look, Mammon demandait à Nagi le récit de ses progrès sur sa maitrise des illusions et de son attribut du brouillard. Kyoko discutait avec Bianchi car elle voulait apprendre le poison cooking, Aria et Nana elles-aussi parlaient cuisine, Nana partageait ses recettes avec la jeune femme, sous le regard amusé de Gamma. Uni jouait avec Lambo et I-pin sous la surveillance de Byakuran et Kikyo, Byakuran ne connaissait que trop bien la poisse de Lambo et il voulait s'assurer que personne ne serait touchée par une grenade ou le bazooka des 10 ans. Fon parlait avec Kyoya et lui demandait qui il voulait comme entraîneur. Le chef du comité de discipline n'avait pas répondu, mais il regardait Xanxus du coin de l'œil.

_ Bon, je pense qu'on a le compte, je vais leur annoncer la nouvelle, conclut Reborn avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe.

_ Écoutez-moi tous après en avoir discuté avec Xanxus et Luce, nous avons réparti des professeurs pour chacun d'entre vous afin que vous soyez prêts quand Enrico et ses gardiens arriveront. Tsuna, Luce, Aria et moi-même nous chargerons de ton entraînement. Ryohei, Lussuria et Colonnello ont accepté de t'entraîner, Colonnello arrivera sûrement ce week-end donc tiens-toi prêt. Haru, tu t'entraîneras avec Levi et Gamma, Hayato lui sera sous la direction de Fon et de Belphégor, Takeshi tu poursuivras ton apprentissage avec ton père et Squalo. Mukuro tu affineras ta maîtrise des illusions avec Mammon mais aussi Torikabuto, le gardien du brouillard de Byakuran. Quand à toi, Kyoya tu t'entraîneras avec Bianchi, Xanxus, Byakuran, Dino et Kikyo, annonça Reborn.

La plupart était satisfait de cette décision, mais deux points les intriguaient tout de même.

_ Dis, Reborn, pourquoi Kyoya a cinq instructeurs ? Et je croyais que tu souhaitais demander l'aide de tous les Arcobalenos…., commenta Tsuna curieux des raisons de ces choix.

_ C'est très simple, Kyoya a un énorme potentiel de combat et la meilleure manière pour l'entraîner, c'est de le faire combattre non-stop contre des adversaires avec différents styles. Pour ce faire, ils ne seront pas trop de cinq. Quant aux Arcobalenos, on a déjà Fon, Mammon, Colonnello, Luce et moi-même pour vous aider. Lal m'a prévenu qu'elle ne pouvait pas vous aider, parce qu'elle fait partie du CEDEF et doit donc suivre Iemitsu. Quant à Verde et Skull, ils sont trop faibles lorsqu'il s'agit de se battre, ils seraient plus des boulets qu'autres choses…, répondit Reborn.

_ Nous sommes rentrées !, annonça une voix féminine à la porte d'entrée.

_ Tadaima, dit une autre personne.

Les deux nouvelles arrivées entrèrent dans le salon après s'être déchaussées et furent surprises de voir la Varia en plus de Byakuran, Kikyo et les Giglio Nero.

_ Oniichan !, s'exclama Haruka les yeux brillants tout en se jetant dans les bras de Xanxus qui l'attrapa sans difficulté avant de la faire tournoyer.

_ Imouto, je te quitte des yeux quelques mois et tu deviens de plus en plus ravissante. J'espère que Tsuna et Kyoya se sont occupés de tous les pervers qui trainent autour de toi, dit Xanxus avant de placer Haruka sur ses genoux en se rasseyant.

Pendant ce temps, Hana s'était discrètement rapprochée de Mammon avec des photos et une clé USB dans la main qu'elle passa à l'ancien Arcobaleno, qui lui sourit avec cupidité.

_ Hana, marie-moi, déclara sérieusement Mammon à voix basse, avec la coopération d'Hana elle était devenue très très riche.

_ Désolé, j'aime les hommes, répondit Hana sur un ton similaire.

_ Oniichan, puisque tu en parles aujourd'hui même Tsu-nii s'est occupé d'un sempai qui l'a provoqué en duel avec comme récompense Haru et moi, rapporta Haruka en se blottissant contre le torse de son grand-frère.

_ Quoi ?! Donnes-moi le nom de cette vermine, que je lui tire une balle en pleine tête !, rugit Xanxus en sortant un de ses pistolets.

_ Du calme, Oniichan, pas besoin d'aller aussi loin car il a été renvoyé du collège et Kyoya l'a mordu à mort, intervint Tsuna en mettant sa main sur le poignet de son frère de cœur.

_ Okay, otouto, je ne lui réglerai pas son compte, mais au moins dîtes-moi que vous avez pris une vidéo de son passage à tabac, grogna Xanxus.

Kyoya sourit comme une bête féroce devant sa proie avant de hocher de la tête. Il sortit son portable composa le numéro de Tetsuya et quand celui-ci décrocha, il lui demanda d'apporter une copie de la vidéo chez les Sawada.

_ Tetsuya arrivera bientôt avec une copie, annonça-t-il au chef de la Varia qui le remercia d'un signe de tête.

_ Ce soir, Mama, Ruka, Tsuna, Nagi et Lambo, je vous invite à dîner au restaurant. Quand dîtes-vous ?, proposa Xanxus.

_ Oh ! Xanxus, ce serait avec plaisir !, répondit Nana en souriant.

_ J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, as-tu déjà choisi un restaurant ?, demanda Haruka toujours sur ses genoux.

_ Oui, pas très loin d'ici, il y a un restaurant que père m'a recommandé et qui sert une excellente cuisine européenne, en particulier française, selon lui, répondit Xanxus.

_ Miam miam, j'espère qu'ils proposeront des pâtisseries françaises, ce sont mes préférés, dit Tsuna en se massant l'estomac.

Les Sawada, sauf Iemitsu, avaient tous un faible pour le sucré, en particulier les pâtisseries. Tsuna adorait celles au chocolat comme les éclairs et les religieuses, Nana préférait les tartes aus fruits surtout les tartes aux fraises et aux abricots, Haruka adorait les macarons et les glands à la crème, Nagi aimait aussi les gâteau avec de la crème comme les choux ou les mille-feuilles et enfin Lambo qui avait été complètement adopté, raffolait des tartes au raisin. Les gâteaux étaient donc devenus une affaire de famille et les trois adolescents avaient appris à faire des gâteaux avant tout le reste, lors de leurs leçons de cuisine avec Nana.

* * *

À dix-neuf heures, il ne restait plus que les Sawada, Lambo, Xanxus, Levi et Reborn à la maison, les autres étaient rentrés chez eux. Les membres de la Varia s'étaient séparés et suivaient les personnes qui les hébergeaient. Lussuria logeraient chez Ryohei et Kyoko. Belphégor chez Leif, parce qu'ils comptaient jouer à des jeux en duos. Mammon restait chez Hana pour mettre au point une stratégie de ventes et discuter de nouveaux business possibles. Levi restait chez les Sawada pour servir (de punching ball) Xanxus. Squalo logerait chez Takeshi il était déjà excité à l'idée de provoquer Tsuyoshi en duel. Et enfin Bianchi restait avec Haru, les deux filles adoraient discuter de leurs chéris (Reborn et Tsuna).

Levi et Reborn gardaient la maison, pendant que la petite famille allait dîner, avec Xanxus qui conduisait. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, Xanxus racontaient des anecdotes sur les nouvelles bêtises de ses frères et les Sawada l'écoutaient avec attention, partageant leurs propres anecdotes.

* * *

 **Omake : La première génération observe la dixième ! Épisode 2 : Retrouvailles accidentelles.**

Giotto avait les larmes aux yeux à la cérémonie de rentrée en maternelle des jumeaux. Mais ils n'y pouvaient rien ! Ils étaient si adorables dans leurs uniformes ! Il mourrait d'envie de leur tirer les joues et de les câliner ! Mais voilà, il était un esprit et ne pouvait pas les toucher à son grand malheur.

Il ne pouvait que les suivre sans qu'ils le sachent jusqu'à leur nouvelle école avec Nana. L'opinion de Giotto sur la jeune femme était devenue très positive en trois ans. Nana Sawada était jeune quand les jumeaux sont nés, et pourtant elle s'était débrouillée comme un chef pour les élever en l'absence d'Iemitsu (Giotto pensait au moins une fois par jour à étrangler l'aîné de ses trois descendants, pour être aussi stupide.) Elle était une mère aimante qui encourageait ses enfants quoi qu'ils fassent et Giotto en était soulagé, il avait vraiment eu peur que les absences d'Iemitsu fassent d'elle une loque.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand Nana appela une de ses connaissances.

_ Tsuyoshi-san ! Bonjour !, salua la jeune mère en guidant les jumeaux vers le chef cuisinier et son fils.

_ Ah ! Nana-san ! Cela faisait longtemps !, répondit l'homme avec un sourire jovial.

Giotto qui était revenu sur terre, était extrêmement choqué de voir une silhouette familière derrière l'homme que Nana avait apostrophé.

_ Asari !, s'exclama-t-il en souriant à son tour et en enlaçant son vieil ami.

_ Bonjour Giotto, je suis vraiment heureux de te voir mon ami, répondit le musicien et épéiste avec un sourire chaleureux.

_ Si tu es ici… Se pourrait-il ?, commença Giotto.

_ Oui, je veille sur mes descendants, je te présente Yamamoto Tsuyoshi et son fils Takeshi, répondit Asari qui avait deviné la question qui taraudait son ami.

_ Takeshi te ressemble beaucoup, commenta Giotto en contemplant le descendant de son ami qui discutait avec les jumeaux énergiquement de baseball.

_ Oui, et je crois que ton descendant te ressemble tout autant, regarde, il harmonise déjà ses flammes avec celles de Takeshi. Quand à sa sœur, elle est le portrait craché de Primavera sauf pour les yeux, répondit Asari en regardant les trois enfants interagir.

_ Oh ! Tes cheveux sont vraiment très beaux ! Ils sont dorés ! Comme le soleil !, interrompit une voix féminine en s'adressant à Haruka qui se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivée.

Il s'agissait d'une petite fille du même âge, assez mignonne avec des cheveux courts orange. Elle s'était approchée d'Haruka, pour lui demander la permission de caresser sa chevelure blonde.

_ Ils sont magnifiques et si doux…, murmura la fillette complètement fascinée.

_ KKKYYYYOOOOKKKOOOO !, cria une nouvelle voix mais celle-ci était masculine, qui se rapprochait du petit groupe à une extrême allure.

_ Oh ! Oniichan ! Pourrais-tu arrêter de crier ? Tu déranges les autres !, critiqua la dénommée Kyoko après avoir relâché les cheveux d'Haruka et l'avoir remercié.

Le frère de Kyoko ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, il avait des cheveux gris/blanc et un visage avec des traits fermes. Derrière lui, un homme aux cheveux noirs qui pourrait être son sosie une fois que l'enfant serait adulte, sursauta en reconnaissant les deux fantômes.

_ Giotto ! Asari ! Vous êtes là aussi ? Ultime !, hurla le prêtre et heureusement pour la foule il était un fantôme, sinon son cri leur aurait percée les tympans.

_ Knuckle ! Laisse-moi deviner, ces deux petits sont tes descendants ?, devina Giotto en pointant du doigt Kyoko et son frère.

_ Ultimement oui ! Et les trois en face se sont les vôtres ? Ultime !, répondit Knuckle.

_ Oui, je te présente les jumeaux Tsunayoshi et Haruka Sawada, et Takeshi Yamamoto le descendant d'Asari.

_ Hey ! Toi là ! Le singe, pourrais-tu arrêter de crier ?! Tu me donnes la migraine ! Déjà que je dois me coltiner des mioches, mais un singe beuglant non merci !, interrompit une voix féminine qui attira l'attention de tout le groupe.

Une fillette aux cheveux bruns et au regard sévère fixait Ryohei les mains sur les hanches. À quelques mètres derrière-elle se trouvait une autre fillette brune qui gigotait timidement et deux autres fantômes.

_ G ! Lampo ! Vous aussi vous avez des descendants à Namimori ?!, demanda Giotto choqué.

G haussa les épaules avant de pointer la brunette de mauvais poil qui réprimandait encore Ryohei. Lampo lui indiqua la seconde brune.

_ Son nom est Haru et ne vous faites pas avoir par son apparence actuelle ! Elle n'est absolument pas timide, c'est une vrai Banshee !, dit Lampo.

_ La mienne s'appelle Hana Kurokawa, elle est intelligente avec une langue de vipère et est allergique aux enfants. J'ai d'autres descendants en Italie, un garçon du même âge et sa sœur de quelques années son aînée, expliqua G.

Les retrouvailles des cinq amis furent interrompues par des paroles qui les firent frissonner par leur familiarité.

_ Pour avoir osé briser le calme de Namimori, je vais vous mordre à mort !, annonça un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs avant de se précipiter sur Ryohei avec ses tonfas.

_ Cela faisait longtemps, herbivores, commenta le fantôme qui l'accompagnait en se rapprochant légèrement de ses anciens compagnons.

_ Alaude !, s'exclamèrent tout le groupe d'esprit sauf Knuckle qui l'avait rencontré il y a deux ans lors de l'entré en maternelle de Ryohei et Kyoya.

_ On est tous là, sauf Daemon ? Attendez une minute, est-ce que Daemon ?, marmonna G pâle comme un linge.

_ J'en doute, Daemon aimait trop Elena pour même penser une seconde à se remarier. Il n'a à mon avis aucun descendant, répliqua Giotto.

Le groupe se tut à ces mots, ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient en être soulagés ou tristes.

* * *

 **Omake : Prologue à l'Arc 4 : Canon rencontre les jumeaux and co**

 **Univers canon de KHR** :

Tsunayoshi se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au bon Dieu pour subir tout ça. Il ne pensait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui mériterait qu'on lui envoie Reborn pour faire de lui un chef de la mafia ! Sa vie avait été complètement chamboulé avec l'arrivé du bébé venu des enfers, alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien demandé ! Il aurait nettement préféré rester Tsunaze aux yeux de ses camarades si cela signifiait échapper à Reborn !

Et maintenant, quelqu'un en a après lui et ses amis ! Et en plus, il fait parti des Vongola !

Pendant que Tsunayoshi gémissait intérieurement sur son malheur, Lambo avait encore une fois essayé d'assassiner Reborn, qui l'avait envoyé valser avec un éventail en papier.

_ Chiale…. Ré-sis-te…, marmonna Lambo en larmes, il avait sorti de son afro le bazooka des 10 ans, mais juste avant de l'utiliser il avait entendu quelqu'un l'appeler par son nom.

_ Lambo-kun !, appela Haru en compagnie de Kyoko et Hana, cette dernière regardait Lambo avec méfiance.

Lambo se précipita vers le groupe de filles, mais trébucha sur une pierre. Le bazooka qu'il avait gardé dans ses mains, s'envola dans les airs pour retomber sur les trois filles. Une fumée rose apparut autour d'elles, les cachant du regard de Tsuna qui paniqua de plus belle.

_ Hiee ! Comment je vais bien pouvoir expliquer ce qui s'est passé à Kyoko, Haru et Kurokawa ?!, s'exclama-t-il attirant ainsi l'attention d'un groupe qui se trouvait derrière à quelques mètres.

_ Dixième du nom ! Tsuna !, appelèrent Gokudera, Yamamoto et Dino en se précipitant vers lui.

À ce moment-là, la fumée se dispersait et Tsuna entendit la voix de Kyoko :

_ Tsu-kun ?

* * *

 **Note** :

Oh my God ! Je suis épuisée ce chapitre est vraiment long, j'espère que vous serez satisfait et que vous me laisserez des reviews pour me récompenser !

L'arc 4 commence et sera centrée sur les filles et canon, pendant que mes persos s'entraînent. J'ai la flemme de décrire en long et en large leur entraînements respectifs, en plus cela me donne du temps pour imaginer les gardiens d'Enrico.

Je me rends compte que je mets vraiment Hana à l'honneur dans cette fic, elle est quasiment psychique quand il s'agit d'Haruka, qui est sa meilleure amie.


	9. Chapitre 7

**Les Flammes des quatre saisons**

 **Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'un manga d'Akira Amano.**

 ***Yoko-chan est le surnom de Kyoko que les filles utilisent.**

 *** Saru-Tsuna est le surnom qu'Hana donne à canon Tsuna pour le différencier de son Tsuna. Saru veut dire singe en japonais.**

 **Petit rappel sur les attributs de flammes des gardiens des quatre saisons dans l'ordre de puissance des ondes dans leurs corps:**

 **Haruka = Flamme du printemps = cieux + terre +forêt + pluie + nuage**

 **Carla = Flamme d'été = Cieux + désert + orage+ tempête + soleil**

 **Leif = Flamme d'automne = Cieux + marais + brouillard + cascade + nuage**

 **? = Flamme d'hiver = Cieux + glacier + neige +montagne + tempête**

 **Je pense que vous aviez tous compris à quelle saison mes trois OCs étaient respectivement liés, donc il ne s'agit pas d'un vrai spoiler.**

 **Ils ont tous les trois la flamme des cieux et peuvent donc harmoniser leurs flammes, cependant leurs gardiens doivent avoir une flamme plus puissante dans le cas où ils ont les mêmes attributs. Pour être plus claire, Haruka a les attributs nuage et pluie en plus de celui des cieux, ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne peut avoir un gardien pour ces deux éléments que si cette personne possède des ondes de ces éléments surpassant les siennes. C'est pourquoi Leif et Carla n'ont pas six gardiens, contrairement à Haruka, leurs ondes pour certains des éléments sont trop puissantes. Carla n'a ni gardien d'orage ni des tempêtes, tandis que Leif n'a pas de gardien du brouillard et des nuages.**

 **Il est possible qu'une même personne soit le gardien de deux cieux.**

 **Je m'excuse pour cette longue absence, voici un long nouveau chapitre pour me faire pardonner. Je remercie tous mes revieweurs et followers.**

* * *

 **Arc : Canon rencontre les jumeaux and co !**

 **Chapitre 7 : Girl power !**

Dans le précédent chapitre :

 _Univers canon de KHR :_

 _Tsunayoshi se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au bon Dieu pour subir tout ça. Il ne pensait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui mériterait qu'on lui envoie Reborn pour faire de lui un chef de la mafia ! Sa vie avait été complètement chamboulé avec l'arrivé du bébé venu des enfers, alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien demandé ! Il aurait nettement préféré rester Tsunaze aux yeux de ses camarades si cela signifiait échapper à Reborn !_

 _Et maintenant, quelqu'un en a après lui et ses amis ! Et en plus, il fait parti des Vongola !_

 _Pendant que Tsunayoshi gémissait intérieurement sur son malheur, Lambo avait encore une fois essayé d'assassiner Reborn, qui l'avait envoyé valser avec un éventail en papier._

 __ Chiale…. Ré-sis-te…, marmonna Lambo en larmes, il avait sorti de son afro le bazooka des 10 ans, mais juste avant de l'utiliser il avait entendu quelqu'un l'appeler par son nom._

 __ Lambo-kun !, appela Haru en compagnie de Kyoko et Hana, cette dernière regardait Lambo avec méfiance._

 _Lambo se précipita vers le groupe de filles, mais trébucha sur une pierre. Le bazooka qu'il avait gardé dans ses mains, s'envola dans les airs pour retomber sur les trois filles. Une fumée rose apparut autour d'elles, les cachant du regard de Tsuna qui paniqua de plus belle._

 __ Hiee ! Comment je vais bien pouvoir expliquer ce qui s'est passé à Kyoko, Haru et Kurokawa ?!, s'exclama-t-il attirant ainsi l'attention d'un groupe qui se trouvait derrière à quelques mètres._

 __ Dixième du nom ! Tsuna !, appelèrent Gokudera, Yamamoto et Dino en se précipitant vers lui._

 _À_ _ce moment-là, la fumée se dispersait et Tsuna entendit la voix de Kyoko :_

 __ Tsu-kun ?_

* * *

Kyoko était en pleine discussion avec Tetsuya au collège, lorsqu'elle avait senti une force la tirer. Elle avait pris la tête du comité de discipline en l'absence de Kyoya, qui traversait le Japon tout en se battant contre ses cinq professeurs aux dernières nouvelles.

Elle ferma les yeux et succomba à la pression, sans s'en rendre compte elle avait quitté son monde pour arriver dans un monde parallèle. Elle entendit la voix familière de Tsuna et rouvrit les yeux au moment où la fumée se dispersait.

_ Tsu-kun ?, appela-t-elle.

Haru était dans sa chambre en train de s'admirer vêtue des nouveaux vêtements qu'elle avait achetés en compagnie de Lussuria, quand elle sentit une force invisible s'emparer d'elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour se dégager. La pression lui fit perdre connaissance quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua une étrange fumée rose autour d'elle, qui commençait à se disperser. Elle reconnut Kyoko et Hana à ses côtés, mais elle ne comprenait pas comment elles pouvaient se trouver au même endroit.

Hana écoutait sombrement Haruka interpréter au piano « Pas toi » du chanteur français Jean-Jacques Goldman, quand elle se sentit tirer par une force mystérieuse. Haruka était totalement déprimée depuis que Kyoya était parti s'entraîner, il ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir, avant de s'évanouir dans la nature ! Les filles cherchaient tant bien que mal à lui remonter le moral, elles évitaient de la laisser seule à s'apitoyer sur son sort et restaient chacune leur tour avec elle. Aujourd'hui, c'était le tour d'Hana, et Haruka avait eu envie de jouer dans la salle de musique du collège, même si c'était le week-end. Elle s'était mise au piano et jouait tout en chantant depuis près d'une heure des chansons sur le thème de la séparation et du manque de l'autre. Et si, Hana trouvait ses interprétations magnifiques, elles n'en étaient pas moins complètement déprimantes ! Hana avait dû mal à se retenir de pleurer !

Elle tenta de se débattre lorsqu'elle sentit cette force, mais sans succès. Elle ferma les yeux, envahie par une nausée soudaine.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Kyoko et Haru étaient à ses côtés au milieu d'une fumée rose et elle était sûre d'avoir entendu la voix de Tsuna et des singes qu'elle appelait ses amis.

* * *

Tsuna ouvrit grand les yeux quand il aperçut finalement Kyoko, qui n'avait pas beaucoup changé en dix ans, elle n'avait même pas vieilli. Ses cheveux étaient longs et retenus dans un chignon, elle portait un uniforme de policière avec un brassard rouge, sur lequel on pouvait lire le mot « discipline », identique à celui du comité de discipline.

_ Hieee ! Pourquoi la Kyoko du futur porte le brassard du comité de discipline ?, s'exclama Tsuna.

En y regardant de plus près, elle portait aussi un uniforme de policière, se pourrait-il qu'elle travaille dans les forces de l'ordre ?!

_ Tsu-kun ? C'est toi ?, demanda Kyoko suspicieuse. Le Tsuna en face d'elle était très différent de son ami d'enfance, son Tsuna était plus musclé, ses cheveux étaient plus longs et il avait cette aura charismatique que la personne en face d'elle n'avait pas.

_ K-kyoko-chan ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?, demanda Tsuna après s'être rapproché d'elle, mais ce faisant il trébucha et s'écroula sur elle.

_ Tsu-kun, Yoko-chan* vous allez bien ?, demanda Haru en aidant Tsuna à se relever tandis qu'Hana aidait Kyoko.

_ Tsuna, tu pourrais nous expliquer comment on est arrivé ici ?, demanda Hana en fronçant des sourcils.

_ AH ! Euhh, en fait… euh…. Kurokawa-san… comment dire… Euh ?, marmonna Tsuna stupidement.

_ Tsuna ? Pourquoi t'adresses-tu à moi en utilisant mon nom de famille ? Et pourquoi marmonnes-tu stupidement ? Ne me dis pas que tu te transformes en singe, toi aussi ?, nota Hana en fronçant davantage les sourcils.

Tsuna se tut sous le choc en entendant Kurokawa-san s'adresser à lui comme s'ils étaient des amis proches alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Elle ne semblait pas différente physiquement de d'habitude, elle portait juste une tenue de tous les jours (une chemise indigo, un pantalon noir et des sandales assorties) au lieu de son uniforme. Il se demandait si par chance le bazooka n'avait pas marché.

_ Tsunaze, regarde mieux, leurs vêtements sont différents mais elles n'ont pas l'air de venir de dix ans dans le futur, le bazooka a surement mal fonctionné, commenta Reborn après les avoir bien observé.

_ Hahi ! Reborn ? C'est toi ? Pourquoi es-tu redevenu un enfant ?, demanda Haru complètement sous le choc en reconnaissant le tueur malgré son changement d'apparence.

_ Haru, Reborn a toujours été comme ça, t'as oublié ?, répondit Tsuna perplexe.

Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait.

_ Je crois que je sais ce qui se passe, les filles… Nous avons été transportées dans un monde parallèle, annonça Hana après avoir réfléchi à tout ce qui clochait jusqu'à maintenant.

_ Hein ?, dit Tsuna bêtement.

_ Intéressant, Kurokawa Hana explique ton raisonnement, demanda Reborn sans prêter attention à son élève, il était complètement concentré sur les trois filles.

_ C'est simple, Kyoko, Haru et moi-même sommes arrivées ici dans d'étranges circonstances. Il y a cinq minutes, je me trouvais dans la salle de musique du collège avec Haruka et l'instant d'après je sens une force me tirer pour me retrouver ici avec vous de la fumée rose nous entourant. Ensuite, il y a des points qui ne sont pas normaux, déjà Tsuna me traite comme si j'étais une étrangère, alors qu'on est amis depuis la maternelle, il agit aussi comme un singe, il trébuche comme un idiot, hésite lorsqu'il parle et il a zéro charisme, tout le contraire du Tsuna que je connais. Il semble aussi être amoureux de Kyoko, alors que notre Tsuna est attiré par Haru et Byakuran. Autre point, Reborn, tu as l'apparence d'un bébé ce qui veut dire que les Arcobaleno sont encore maudis, alors que dans notre monde votre malédiction a été levée, il y a plus de dix ans, expliqua Hana sur un ton très sérieux.

Et la réaction de Tsuna fut de :

_ Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee !

_ Saru-Tsuna*, tais-toi, tu cherches à imiter Ryohei et Carla en criant aussi fort ?!, critiqua Hana en lui donnant un léger coup sur la tête.

_ Alors on est dans un autre monde ? Je me demande à quel point les choses sont différentes entre nos deux mondes !, s'exclama Haru qui voyait le bon côté de leur situation.

_ Tsuna est différent déjà, en plus Ruka, Carla et Leif n'existent pas dans ce monde, si on en croit Byakuran, répondit Kyoko en croisant les bras, elle n'était absolument pas contente, elle avait un comité à diriger et voyager dans un autre monde était un obstacle à son job.

_ Plus important, avez-vous une idée de la raison de notre venue dans votre monde ?, demanda Hana à Reborn, elle ignorait Saru-Tsuna qui ne semblait pas malin du tout.

_ Vos doubles dans notre monde ont été touchées par le bazooka des 10 ans, on s'attendait à voir arriver leurs versions futures, mais c'est vous qui avez débarqué. Je pense que le coupable est Giannini, une de nos connaissances technicien, je l'ai vu tripoter le bazooka hier, avoua Reborn.

_ Cet idiot ne change pas on dirait, toutes les armes qu'il touche, deviennent inutilisables, n'est-ce pas ? Franchement, cela ne m'étonne même pas qu'il soit responsable, marmonna Hana.

_ La prochaine fois que je le vois, je l'arrêterai, affirma Kyoko en sortant ses menottes.

_ Kyoko-chan ? Pourquoi as-tu des menottes ?, demanda Tsuna en déglutissant, l'aura autour de Kyoko était effrayante.

_ Pour me battre bien sûr ! Il s'agit de mon arme, mais peut-être que la version de moi de ce monde utilise une autre arme ?, répondit Kyoko avant de tourner un regard curieux vers Tsuna.

_ Une arme ?! Tu sais te battre, Kyoko-chan ?!, s'exclama Tsuna les yeux exorbités.

L'idée que Kyoko puisse se battre, était bien trop étrange dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer la douce et innocente Kyoko, se battre contre qui ce soit.

_ On dirait que dans ce monde, Kyoko ne se bat pas… Est-ce que Haru, Nagi et moi sommes dans le même cas ? Sans défense ?, enquerra Hana les sourcils froncés.

_ Oui, Tsuna vous tient à l'écart de ses activités, mais j'ai le pressentiment que cela n'est pas le cas dans votre monde…, et aussi qui est Nagi ?, répondit Reborn à la place de Tsuna dont l'âme s'était envolée.

_ Mince… Nagi est la sœur adoptive de Tsuna, ses parents la battaient quand on l'a rencontré, alors Tsuna a demandé à la mama et grand-père de l'aide pour l'éloigner de sa famille. Grâce aux avocats de Vongola, la mama a obtenu sa garde et Nagi a pu être adopté, il y a quasiment deux ans. Et oui, nous savons toutes nous battre, nous avons été entraînées dans les arts martiaux par Fon et dans la maîtrise de nos flammes par la Varia et grand-père et ses gardiens, expliqua Hana.

À la mention de la Varia, Reborn, Tsuna, Dino, Gokudera et Yamamoto se tendirent, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des filles.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à la Varia ?, interrogea Hana perplexe.

_ Dans votre monde, la Varia n'est pas un ennemi ?, demanda Reborn en ignorant sa question.

_ Bien sur que non, Xanxus a un trop grand complexe par rapport à Tsuna et Ruka pour devenir nos ennemis et même s'ils le nient, je sais que Squalo, Levi et Bel nous adorent tout autant que Luss, Mammon et Bianchi ! On s'entraîne avec eux depuis des années, répondit Haru sur un ton complètement certain.

_ Bianchi ?! La sœur de Gokudera ? Elle fait partie de la Varia ?, s'exclama Tsuna, derrière Gokudera commençait à se sentir mal à la seule mention de ce nom.

_ Oui, elle remplace ce traître d'Ottabio en tant qu'officier des nuages. J'ai entendu dire que Xanxus avait réussi à l'engager en la soudoyant avec des photos et des vidéos de toi, Reborn, prises par Mammon. Mammon-sensei n'était pas très content d'avoir perdu ces marchandises…, répondit Kyoko en souriant.

_ Intéressant, cela veut dire que dans votre monde, elle a atteint la qualité d'un officier de la Varia, commenta Reborn.

_ Oui, elle peut accéder à ses flammes depuis qu'elle a entendu des rumeurs sur Luce-san et toi, c'est l'amour qui l'a rendu plus forte !, déclara Haru.

_ Tu veux dire la jalousie, Haru. C'est évident que Reborn aime Luce, tu as vu comment il la regarde ? En plus, Bianchi est trop jeune pour que cela marche entre eux, Reborn pourrait être son père, même s'il ressemble à un ado de notre âge, rétorqua Kyoko.

_ Luce est vivante dans votre monde ? Et je croyais que nous étions libérés de la malédiction ?, demanda Reborn les yeux écarquillés à ces mots.

_ Oui, Luce-san est en vie, elle a échappé de justesse à la mort, car la malédiction a été levée juste avant qu'elle n'en meurt. Mais vous n'avez pas retrouvé votre apparence initial, vous avez juste recommencé à grandir, donc au lieu d'être coincé dans un corps de bébé vous avez eu le droit à une nouvelle jeunesse. Cependant, je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer comment cela est arrivé, parce que personne ne sait pourquoi vous avez été libérés. Du jour au lendemain, vos tétines ont simplement cessé de briller pour devenir complètement normales, raconta Hana.

_ Pourquoi ne poursuivrions-nous pas cette conversation ailleurs ? Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire, donc autant se mettre à l'aise, vous ne croyez pas ?, proposa Haru.

Reborn accepta cette idée et le petit groupe entra dans la clinique où était hospitalisé Basil, il fit un petit topo aux filles sur les Vongola et fut surpris d'apprendre qu'elles étaient très proches des haut gradés de la Famiglia dans leur monde.

_ Donc en résumer, Enrico, Massimo et Federico sont morts, faisant de Tsuna le seul candidat légitime même s'il n'en a aucune envie, en dehors d'Iemitsu qui ne peut prétendre au titre qu'au cas où il n'y aurait plus aucun candidat. Mais Xanxus s'est mis dans la tête de devenir parrain… Donc la Varia va débarquer pour récupérez la moitié des anneaux que le CEDEF vous a remis, c'est bien ça ?, résuma Hana en haussant un sourcil.

_ Oui, tu as tout compris, approuva Reborn.

_ C'est pratiquement l'inverse de notre situation. Dans notre monde, les trois benêts sont en vie, mais Nono a choisi Tsuna comme héritier, parce qu'il est un fanboy de Primo et ses gardiens, et qu'il est convaincu que Tsuna est sa réincarnation ou son messager. Nono t'a envoyé, Reborn, pour entraîner Tsuna mais aussi pour lui remettre sa moitié des anneaux, Tsuna a accepté cette position. Iemitsu, chez nous, est contre cette décision et il soutient Enrico comme candidat, ce qui fait qu'on va sûrement avoir une guerre des anneaux pour trancher entre les deux candidats. Xanxus n'est pas éligible à cette position, parce qu'il n'est pas le fils biologique de grand-père, mais son fils adoptif. Massimo, Federico et lui soutiennent Tsuna pour la position, la Varia est d'ailleurs venue pour entraîner les gardiens avant les combats avec quelques uns des Arcobalenos et de nos alliés, raconta Hana en pouffant de rire.

_ Quoi ?! J'ai accepté de devenir un mafieux ?! J'y crois pas ?!, s'indigna Tsuna en s'arrachant les cheveux.

_ Tu souhaites changer Vongola pour le meilleur dans notre monde, tu comptes faire de la Famiglia un business à la surface, mais qui dans l'ombre agirait pour mettre fin au terrorisme entre autre. Primo est ton modèle pour ce faire. Tu sais, la Famiglia était à l'origine une troupe d'auto justice que Primo avait fondé pour rétablir l'ordre et la justice dans sa ville ! Ah ! J'allais oublier dans notre monde, tu as une sœur jumelle, son nom est Haruka et elle est la petite copine de Kyoya-sempai, expliqua Kyoko et on pouvait lire de la fierté dans son regard.

_ Hieee !, répondit intelligemment Tsuna.

_ Waouh, vous êtes vraiment bien informées !, siffla Dino qui participait pour la première fois à la discussion.

_ Xanxus est celui qui nous a révélé la vérité sur la Famiglia et l'héritage des jumeaux, parce que l'idiot qui sert de père à Tsuna et Haruka préférait les garder dans l'ignorance quitte à mettre en danger sa famille. Je ne compte même plus les tentatives d'assassinats contre les Sawada, heureusement que nous savons tous nous battre, répondit Haru.

_ T-t-tentatives d'assassinats ?! Maman va bien au moins ?!, s'inquiéta Tsuna.

_ Franchement, votre univers est horrible, toutes les femmes autour de vous sont des demoiselles en détresse ou quoi ?! La mama va très bien, je te l'assure, dans notre monde elle a apprit à se défendre en utilisant des couverts comme le quatrième parrain infusés de flammes des cieux, rassura Hana en soupirant.

_ La mama a donc bel et bien l'attribut des cieux, dit Reborn avec un sourire triomphant.

_ Elle a deux attributs ceux des cieux et du soleil, elle a pour l'instant trois gardiens : Lambo, I-pin et le père de Takeshi, expliqua Haru.

_ Oh ! Votre monde me semble vraiment très intéressant, murmura Reborn avec un sourire démoniaque.

_ Et bien, le votre est complètement absurde, pas assez de Girl Power, je suis sûre qu'Ottavo se retourne dans sa tombe en ce moment, affirma Hana d'humeur noir.

_ Je suis complètement d'accord, d'ailleurs je laisserai une lettre pour mon double dans laquelle je lui dirais de s'entraîner, si elle veut continuer à vous fréquenter sans avoir à craindre pour sa vie ou celle de grand-frère Ryohei, approuva Kyoko.

_ Super idée ! Je ferai de même et je lui donnerai tout une liste de conseil pour apprendre à contrôler ses flammes !, s'exclama Haru.

_ C'est une bonne idée. Mais en attendant, Saru-Tsuna laisse nous agir comme tes gardiens le temps de notre séjour dans ce monde. Nous affronterons la Varia lors de la guerre des anneaux en ton nom, si nous sommes toujours là d'ici là. Kyoko peut assurer la position de gardien du soleil, Haru celle de gardien de l'orage et moi celle de gardien des tempêtes sans problème, proposa Hana, mais rien qu'au ton de sa voix on comprenait qu'elle ne laisserait pas à Tsuna la possibilité de refuser.

_ Q-quoi ?!

_ Tais-toi Tsunaze, Hana-san que veux-tu dire par une guerre des anneaux ?, demanda Reborn.

_ La guerre des anneaux est la manière de régler les conflits de succession chez les Vongola. Etant donné que vos Nono et Iemitsu ont chacun leur candidat, pour choisir l'héritier sans mettre en danger la cohésion de la famille, je suis sûre qu'une guerre des anneaux va être organisée pour vous départager. Dans cette compétition les anneaux seront les trophées que tes gardiens et toi devront obtenir en affrontant Xanxus et ses propres gardiens dans des duels entre les propriétaires du même anneau, expliqua Hana.

_ En d'autres termes, chaque gardien affrontera son équivalent en tant que gardien pour obtenir la seconde moitié de son anneau, afin de pouvoir reconstituer l'anneau en entier. Celui qui a la fin obtient au minimum quatre anneaux complets, remporte la guerre. En plus, il y a aussi de grandes chances que le lieu des combats influe sur les duels, dans notre monde il existe une organisation nommée Cervello, qui est connu pour leur rôle de juge et arbitre, et quand elle intervient ce n'est jamais à moitié. Il y a des chances que chez vous aussi, les Cervello soient appelées comme juge et qu'elle prépare des champs de bataille en rapport au rôle de chaque gardien, poursuivit Kyoko qui ses souvenait avoir entendu Haruka, Hana et Reborn discuter des Cervello quelques jours plus tôt.

_ On est fichu ! On va tous se faire massacrer !, cria Tsuna comme un dément en se tirant les cheveux et en s'écroulant par terre.

_ Humm, je vois. La proposition d'Hana-san est vraiment à notre avantage avec de telles circonstances. Avec leur aide on aura plus de chance de gagner, puisqu'elles savent utiliser leurs flammes de dernière volonté et qu'en plus elles connaissent la Varia, intervint Reborn en cognant Tsuna pour qu'il se ressaisisse.

_ Saru-Tsuna fait nous confiance, quand il s'agit de la Varia, nous sommes les plus à mêmes de les affronter. La seule variable manquante, c'est l'identité de l'officier des nuages dans votre monde, puisque ce n'est pas Bianchi, affirma Hana.

La discussion se termina environ une heure plus tard, après que certaines décisions furent prises et que Kyoko eut guéri Basil grâce à ses flammes du soleil, ils se donnèrent tous rendez-vous chez Tsuna le lendemain.

Les filles rentrèrent un peu confuses chez elles à cause de toutes les différences entre les deux mondes. Haru avait pleuré en apprenant qu'elle n'allait pas au même collège, Kyoko avait pali en apprenant qu'elle n'appartenait pas au comité de discipline et qu'elle était l'une des idoles de Namimori pour les garçons, et Hana avait rigolé en apprenant que Fûta, le petit prince, était en ville. Elle comptait bien lui demander des classements pour rigoler.

* * *

Le lendemain, la journée se passa assez tranquillement en cours, Hana et Kyoko s'ennuyaient juste terriblement parce que les leçons du jour étaient des sujets qu'elles avaient appris l'année précédente dans leur univers. Elles avaient donc décidé de sécher et avaient fait signe à leurs nouveaux camarades de les suivre. Elles avaient entouré toute l'école de leurs flammes de brouillard, créant ainsi des copies d'eux-mêmes qui resteraient en classe à leur place. Elles avaient aussi masqué leur départ avec une illusion. Elles guidèrent ainsi les autres versions de leurs amis jusqu'à la salle de musique qui était libre.

_ Vous êtes sûres qu'on ne se fera pas choper ?, demanda Tsuna en tremblant, il regardait de droit à gauche, si personne ne surgissait pour les engueuler.

_ Mes illusions ne peuvent être brisées que par deux illusionnistes et aucun des deux ne se trouvent ici en ce moment, donc tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, Saru-Tsuna !, répliqua Hana avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

_ Tsu-kun, tu peux faire confiance au talent d'illusionniste d'Hana-chan, il n'y a aucune chance pour que nos camarades remarquent quoi que ce soit, rassura Kyoko.

_ Je croyais qu'Hana était de l'attribut de tempête ?, enquerra Reborn vêtu d'une tenue de ninja et accroché au plafond.

Bien sûr, Tsuna sursauta en l'entendant, alors que Kyoko et Hana lui firent un petit signe de la main, elles avaient toutes deux remarqué son entré.

_ J'ai des ondes de deux attributs : brouillard et tempête, qui circulent de manière égale en moi, répondit simplement Hana.

_ Tu es donc une illusionniste capable d'utiliser la capacité de décomposition des ondes des tempêtes… Une combinaison très intéressante. J'aimerai vous tester avant de vous remettre les anneaux, est-ce que cela vous va ?, dit Reborn.

_ Pas de problème, répondit Kyoko une lueur sanguinaire dans les yeux.

Tsuna frissonna de terreur en voyant Kyoko assoiffée de sang, on croirait avoir affaire à Hibari !

_ Bien, après les cours vous affronterez les prétendants à vos anneaux, sauf Haru, je pense qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'affronter Lambo pour qu'on puisse les départager, mais j'aimerai tout de même voir de quoi elle est capable…. Accepterait-elle de se mesurer à Takeshi pour que je me fasse une idée de ses capacités ?, demanda Reborn.

_ Tu peux compter sur Haru, Reborn, elle sera clairement soulagée à l'idée d'affronter Takeshi et non-Lambo, elle aime trop les jeunes enfants pour se battre contre un gosse, répondit Hana.

_ Bien, je préviendrais Ryohei, Gokudera tu affronteras donc Hana pour obtenir le demi-anneau des tempêtes. Tu devrais te préparer mentalement à ton combat, commenta Reborn sur un ton sadique.

_ Reborn-san, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! Cette banshee n'a aucune chance de me battre !, annonça Gokudera sur un ton déterminé qui fit hausser à Hana un sourcil.

_ Ne rêve pas trop, macaque. À ton niveau, tu n'as aucune chance de me vaincre, si j'étais toi, j'observerais attentivement notre duel puis celui entre Belphégor et moi, pour comprendre comment se battent des tempêtes, répliqua Hana.

_ Banshee !, hurla Gokudera en sortant sa dynamite près à la faire exploser.

_ Ta réaction ne fait que renforcer mon opinion sur toi, tu es un macaque avec un tempérament explosif, tu n'as pas la mentalité pour affronter la Varia, un groupe d'assassins professionnels à ton niveau. Mais bon, j'ai l'impression que tu ne comprendras mes mots que lorsque nous nous affronterons…, soupira Hana en mettant sa main sur son front comme si elle sentait une migraine venir.

_ Je suppose que mon adversaire est oniichan… Reborn est-ce que nous sommes limitées à utiliser des flammes de l'attribut de notre anneau ?, demanda Kyoko pour changer le sujet.

_ Non, vous êtes libres d'utiliser tous vos types de flammes. Kyoko as-tu plus d'un attribut ?, répondit Reborn.

_ Oui, j'ai trois attributs : soleil, nuage et brouillard. En revanche, Haru n'a que l'attribut de l'orage, confirma Kyoko.

_ Vous êtes vraiment intéressantes, les filles. J'ai hâte de voir de quoi vous êtes capables, conclut Reborn avec un très large sourire maléfique qui fit frissonner les garçons.

La discussion tourna ensuite sur la Varia et les deux filles ne purent s'empêcher de raconter des anecdotes amusantes sur leurs futurs adversaires. Comme par exemple le fait que Squalo adorait cuisiner des sushi avec les Yamamoto, que Belphégor adorait les jeux vidéos de baston et d'horreur, que Lussuria adorait se cosplayer en personnage féminin, que Lévi était un masochiste uniquement lorsque c'était Xanxus qui lui faisait mal, que Mammon adorait nager dans sa baignoire pleine de pièces pour se calmer, que Xanxus avait commencé à boire à cause de ses frères, de leur stupidité et de leurs gardiens (même s'il les aime, il les trouve quand même idiot) mais qu'il n'arrivait plus à arrêter après un an et que Bianchi s'adonnait au Voodoo version poison cooking avec une poupée représentant Luce, parce qu'elle la voyait comme sa rivale pour le cœur de Reborn.

Au final, Tsuna ne savait plus trop quoi penser de la Varia et il prit congé du groupe pour se rendre seul dans les toilettes pour réfléchir. Bien sûr, seul mais avec Reborn, puisque l'Arcobaleno avait remarqué le doute de son élève. Il le questionna donc une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans les WC.

_ Tsunaze, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse encore ?, demanda-t-il.

_ Hiee ! Reborn ! Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?!, s'exclama Tsuna.

_ C'est moi qui pose les questions ici, alors réponds à ma question Tsunaze !, ordonna l'Arcobaleno en sortant son pistolet.

_ Hieee ! J-j-je me demandais juste si se b-b-battre contre la V-v-varia était vraiment nécessaire ! Lorsque Kyoko-chan et Kurokawa parlent des officiers de la V-v-varia, on sent qu'un lien d'amitié les unie, alors peut-être que nous aussi nous pourrions devenir leurs amis ! Comme ça, on n'aurait pas à se battre, peut-être même que je pourrais laisser la place de parrain à Xanxus !, répondit Tsuna en tremblant.

_ Impossible, Tsunaze. Te rappelles-tu ce que les filles nous ont révélé hier sur la situation de leur monde ? Elles ont dit que leur Xanxus était le fils adoptif de Nono, que lorsqu'il a appris son héritage, il était fou de rage et que c'est ta sœur et toi qui l'avez calmé. Grâce à cela, Xanxus a pu parler à cœur ouvert avec Nono et ses frères, et accepter le fait qu'il ne leur était pas lié par le sang…. Cet accident est arrivé, il y a huit ans dans leur monde. Et dans le notre, il y a huit ans Xanxus a organisé un coup d'état qui a échoué parce qu'Ottabio l'officier des nuages avait trahi la Varia, puis par la suite les Vongola. Après cela, il aurait été mis aux arrêts…. Vois-tu où je veux en venir ?, rétorqua Reborn les yeux masqués par son chapeau.

Tsuna se figea sur place en entendant le rappel de Reborn, avec tout ce qui s'était passé et s'était dis (il avait une sœur jumelle, pardi !), ce point lui était sorti de la tête.

_ T-t-tu crois que Xanxus n'est pas lié par le sang à Nono ?!, s'exclama-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

_ Oui, cela serait logique et expliquerait bien des choses. Comme le fait que Xanxus ait tenté de renverser Nono cette année-là et pourquoi Nono n'a pas rappelé Xanxus pour faire de lui son successeur. Je pense que le sang est important pour la succession, d'où la nécessité de Nono de revenir à la lignée de Primo pour trouver son successeur, expliqua Reborn en mettant la main sous son menton.

_ Toujours aussi perspicace, Reborn. L'anneau Vongola du ciel ne peut être porté que par un descendant des deux premiers parrains par le sang. Il rejette instantanément quiconque ne remplit pas cette condition lorsqu'il est mis au doigt puis activé, révéla Hana en apparaissant soudainement dans un brouillard indigo.

_ Kurokawa ! Que fais-tu dans les toilettes des garçons ?!, s'indigna Tsuna.

_ Saru-Tsuna appelle-moi Hana et pour info, ceci n'est qu'une illusion qui me permet de te parler tout en restant avec Kyoko et les macaques, répondit Hana en soupirant, son Tsuna lui manquait terriblement dans ce genre de cas.

_ Donc, si notre hypothèse est exacte, il suffirait de manipuler Xanxus à porter l'anneau Vongola devant des témoins dont il ne pourra pas se débarrasser, pour que Xanxus soit disqualifié ?..., marmonna Reborn en baissant la tête.

_ Oui, mais je pense qu'il serait préférable de n'employer cette méthode qu'en dernier recours. Cela peut vous sembler rude, mais vos gardiens sont faibles en ce moment, trop faibles pour survivre à la folie qu'est la mafia et encore plus la Famiglia. Dans le cas de Takeshi et Hibari, cette faiblesse peut-être dépassée par de l'expérience, en les faisant combattre contre de puissants adversaires. Mais pour Hayato et Lambo, c'est complètement différent. Déjà Lambo est trop jeune et insouciant pour comprendre l'enjeu des combats à venir, son moteur principal est sûrement ta mère, Saru-Tsuna, si elle est en danger ou bien que quelque chose tente de le séparer d'elle, là il révèlera sa force. Mais sinon, à part encaisser les coups, il n'a pas grand-chose en sa faveur. Hayato, lui, manque cruellement d'esprit de préservation, il se bat avec des explosifs et met en péril sa propre vie d'une manière inacceptable. S'il veut devenir un excellent bras-droit, il doit comprendre que sa vie a de la valeur et utiliser davantage sa tête pour soutenir son boss et lui revenir en vie. C'est pourquoi, je veux vraiment que tu me laisses le remplacer lors du combat des tempêtes, il a besoin de voir comment doit se battre un gardien et un bras-droit. Mukuro, quant à lui, est fort et si ce que vous m'avez dis hier est vrai et bien il a ses chances contre Mammon-sensei, d'autant plus que sensei n'est pas dû genre à se battre à fond pour quoi que ce soit. Il tient plus que tout à sa vie et à l'argent, et cela sans compter la malédiction qui restreint ses pouvoirs…. Ryohei doit pour sa part apprendre à reposer son corps. Kyoko m'a appelé hier et s'est plainte de son état physique, son corps ne pourra pas tenir s'il continue de s'entraîner sans temps de récupération. Reborn, penses-tu pouvoir contacter Colonnello pour qu'il corrige l'entraînement de Ryohei ? Kyoko craint que son corps ne le lâche, s'il devait affronter un puissant adversaire. Il a besoin d'apprendre à jongler entre la phase d'entraînement et celle de repos, s'il veut pouvoir exploiter de la meilleure manière possible la spécificité de ses cellules. Quant à toi, Tsuna, tu es vraiment trop faible, tu dois absolument t'entraîner à maitriser l'hyper mode de dernière volonté et le passage du point zéro, si tu veux pouvoir affronter Xanxus et sa flamme de la colère. Avec notre participation à toutes les trois, tu pourras te concentrer sur ton entraînement, j'espère, analysa Hana.

_ Très bonne analyse Hana, tous les points que tu as soulevé, sont des éléments dont j'ai moi-même pris note, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai contacté Colonnello pour qu'il vienne entraîner Ryohei, confirma le tueur à gage en miniature.

Tsuna était bouche bé, il savait que Kurokawa était intelligente mais pas à ce point. En un jour, elle avait remarqué ce qui n'allait pas chez ses amis et lui, et proposait déjà un plan pour y remédier. Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer pour cela et d'envier l'autre Tsuna pour avoir un tel bras-droit.

_ Qu'il y a-t-il Saru-Tsuna ?, demanda Hana en remarquant qu'il était distrait.

_ Hieee ! Rien ! Rien du tout ! Je pensais juste que mon autre moi avait de la chance de t'avoir comme bras-droit !, sursauta Tsuna.

_ Je crois qu'il y a un quiproquo. Dans mon monde, je ne suis pas ton bras-droit, mais celui de ta sœur, Haruka. Hayato est celui qui occupe cette position en ce moment, bien qu'il soit à l'essai, il a tout de même été entraîné pendant des années pour cela, par Coyote Nougat le gardien des tempêtes de Nono, tout en étudiant à Mafia School. Mon Hayato a déjà sous contrôle son tempérament, parce qu'il n'a pas été laissé à lui-même pendant des années, de ce que j'ai pu constater. Nono a au premier regard remarqué sa ressemblance avec G, le tout premier gardien des tempêtes et lui a proposé une place de gardien à cause de cela, et pour le préparer à cette position, il l'a envoyé à Mafia School, répliqua Hana.

_ Donc, même dans votre monde le véritable gardien des tempêtes de Tsuna est Gokudera ?, dit Reborn.

_ Oui, mes flammes sont partiellement harmonisées avec celles de Tsuna, parce qu'on est proche depuis la maternelle. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour faire de moi son gardien, car mes flammes sont complètement harmonisées à celles d'Haruka. Il en va de même pour Kyoko, elle est le gardien des nuages d'Haruka. Cependant Haru est bien ton gardien d'orage et je te suggère de proposer à votre Haru le job à son retour, expliqua Hana.

_ Humm, réfléchissait Reborn.

_ Non ! Haru ne devrait pas être mêlée à la mafia !, répliqua Tsuna en paniquant.

_ Saru-Tsuna tais-toi. Votre Haru est déjà bien impliquée à en croire son journal intime et qui préfères-tu comme gardien d'orage Lambo ou Haru ? Ta seule possibilité en dehors de ces deux là, c'est Kusakabe Tetsuya le vice-président du comité de discipline, mais tu ne me sembles pas près de t'harmoniser avec lui…., répondit Hana.

_ Il a l'attribut d'orage ?, enquerra Reborn.

_ Pluie et orage. Dans mon monde, il est le gardien d'orage d'Haruka. Humm, je devrais peut-être vous dire qui sont les gardiens de qui… Oui, cela est une bonne idée. Écoutez-moi bien ! Tsuna, tes gardiens sont Hayato, Takeshi, Haru, Ryohei, Kyoya et Mukuro, dans cet ordre ils détiennent respectivement l'anneau des tempêtes, de la pluie, de l'orage, du soleil, des nuages et du brouillard. Ta sœur Haruka a comme gardien dans l'ordre : tempêtes, pluie, orage, soleil, nuages et brouillard moi-même, Basil, Tetsuya, Shoichi, Kyoko et Nagi. Carla a Ryohei comme gardien du soleil, Haruka comme gardien des nuages et de la pluie, et Leif comme gardien du brouillard. Enfin, Leif a Carla comme gardien des tempêtes, Takeshi pour la pluie, Ryohei pour le soleil, et toi, Tsuna comme gardien d'orage…. Je ne sais pas s'il en va de même pour toi, mais notre Tsuna a deux attributs : cieux et orage, d'où sa grande résistance au coup…, énuméra Hana avant d'hésiter à la fin.

_ Une double affinité ? C'est possible, mais Tsuna est en premier le ciel, commenta Reborn en tirant sur son chapeau.

_ Un ciel orageux, voilà l'expression que nous utilisons pour décrire les flammes de Tsuna, Xanxus lui est un ciel tempétueux, mais tu as toutes tes chances, car Saru-Tsuna écoute-moi bien la tempête et l'orage sont comme frères et sœurs, ils auront beau se chamailler, tant qu'ils se sont liés, ils le resteront. Si tu arrives à harmoniser même très faiblement tes flammes avec celles de Xanxus, les siennes ne pourront plus te faire de mal et vice-versa ! À ce moment-là, si tu es parvenu à contrôler le passage du point zéro et bien la victoire est dans ta poche, car tu pourras geler Xanxus grâce aux pouvoirs de ses propres flammes !, conseilla Hana.

Les explications d'Hana laissèrent Tsuna bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés, car à en croire ses paroles il avait de bonnes chances de vaincre Xanxus. Reborn quant à lui, était conforté dans sa décision sur la manière d'entraîner Tsuna, en écoutant les commentaires d'Hana.

_ Bien, je pense que l'on s'est tout dis. Saru-Tsuna, retourne dans la salle de musique, ordonna Hana mettant ainsi fin à la discussion.

Tsuna lui obéit sagement et sortit des toilettes perdu dans ses pensées. Reborn le regardait fixement, il semblait connaître exactement ce qui traversait l'esprit de son élève. Lorsque le duo rentra dans la salle de musique, Hayato et Takeshi étaient en train de se disputer sous les regards sévères des deux filles.

* * *

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement et le groupe se rendit à l'orée de la forêt de Namimori, où il fut rejoint par Ryohei et Haru, qui avaient été prévenus par Reborn.

_ Bien, puisque vous êtes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer les matchs, l'ordre sera Hana contre Gokudera, puis Haru contre Takeshi et enfin Kyoko contre Ryohei, annonça Reborn.

Personne ne protesta, même pas Ryohei qui avait toujours dû mal à accepter l'idée qu'une autre version de sa sœur sache se battre.

La bande s'éloigna de quelques mètres des deux premiers combattants pour éviter d'être atteint par accident. Gokudera regardait avec arrogance Hana, il était confiant en sa victoire, tandis qu'Hana affichait un air désintéressé. Lorsque Reborn donna le signal, immédiatement Gokudera sortit ses explosifs qu'il lança contre Hana. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres lors qu'elle fixait Gokudera des yeux. Mais étrangement, l'attaque d'Hayato lui passa au travers, explosant ainsi à quelques mètres derrière elle. Hayato écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait pas quitté Hana du regard, alors comment pouvait-elle avoir esquivé ?!

Une seconde plus tard, il sentit une étrange sensation lui parcourir le corps, et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien. Il fut choqué d'apercevoir que ses vêtements s'étaient comme pétrifiés ! Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce de peur que le processus de pétrification atteigne son corps en plus de ses vêtements. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure sur comment se dépêtrer de cette situation, il sentit quelque chose le piquer dans le coup et il entendit la voix d'Hana lui disant :

_ Est-ce que tu abandonnes, maintenant ?

En relevant légèrement la tête, il aperçut la brune juste derrière lui une arbalète dans la main. C'était la pointe de la flèche contre son cou qu'il avait senti.

Gokudera était complètement perdu, il n'avait absolument pas senti sa présence, et il ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait pétrifié ses vêtements. Son esprit était vide d'explication, et il ne répondit pas, c'est Reborn qui régla le problème.

_ La victoire revient à Hana pour avoir réussi à immobiliser son adversaire et l'avoir rendu échec et mat.

Dès qu'il prononça le nom du vainqueur, les vêtements d'Hayato redevinrent normaux et Hana recula de quelques pas un sourire narquois au visage. Hayato était à la fois honteux et fou de rage, il désirait vraiment lui donner un bon coup de poing en pleine figure mais il savait qu'il avait une chose plus importante à faire auparavant.

_ Dixième du nom ! Pardonnez-moi d'avoir failli à ma tâche !, implora Gokudera en se jetant à plat ventre aux pieds de Tsuna.

_ Gokudera, r-r-relève-toi ! C-C-Ce n'est pas grave !, bégaya Tsunayoshi en paniquant.

_ Intéressante utilisation des attributs de tes flammes, Hana-san. Si je ne m'abuse, tu t'es rendue invisible grâce à une illusion du brouillard pour ensuite passer dans le dos de Gokudera et utiliser le pouvoir de pétrification des tempêtes, commenta Reborn en ignorant le futur boss et son bras-droit.

_ Humm, je ne me suis pas seulement rendue invisible, j'ai créé une illusion de moi-même et ai perturbé tous vos sens pour que vous ne vous rendiez pas compte du subterfuge. Son attaque est donc passé au travers de mon clone pendant que moi je m'approchais de lui sous un voile de brouillard qui réfracte la lumière, expliqua Hana.

_ Très intelligent, c'était de l'excellent travail. Nous compterons donc sur toi pour le match des tempêtes, approuva Reborn.

À ces mots, un nuage noir apparut au-dessus de la tête de Gokudera qui se mit à broyer du noir dans un coin.

Hana soupira, même si elle n'en avait pas envie, il semblerait que la tâche de réconforter le singe lui revienne.

_ Hey, le singe ! Au lieu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, tu devrais réfléchir à notre combat, tu es un génie, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûre que tu comprendras d'où vient la grande différence entre nous deux, déclara Hana les mains sur les hanches en s'approchant du singe.

Gokudera ne répondit pas, mais on voyait à son visage qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement aux paroles d'Hana.

_ Bien, second match Haru contre Takeshi, allez-y, annonça Reborn.

Les deux combattants s'étaient mis en place dès que le premier match s'était terminé. Tous deux souriaient, mais on pouvait sentir chez eux, une aura meurtrière cachée derrière ce chaleureux sourire.

Takeshi avait foncé sur Haru, sa batte de baseball transformée en sabre dans les mains. Haru avait sorti de très longues aiguilles qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts comme les ninjas tenaient des shurikens. Elle lança très haut en l'air ceux qui étaient dans sa main gauche, tandis qu'elle bloquait avec ceux de la main droite le sabre de Takeshi.

Yamamoto fut très surpris de la solidité des aiguilles d'Haru, elle ne semblait pas s'abimer au contact de la lame de son sabre. Haru remarquant sa stupeur en profita pour insuffler de l'électricité dans ses aiguilles les renforçant encore davantage et elle les fit glisser le long de la lame avant de piquer le poignet droit de Takeshi sur un point d'acupuncture. Fon lui avait enseigné l'acupuncture puisqu'elle utilisait des aiguilles pour se battre et elle s'était révélée une excellente élève.

Le point qu'elle avait touché, provoquait à la fois une intense douleur tout en paralysant tout le bras. Takeshi ne pouvait absolument pas bouger son bras droit et ses doigts qui étaient serrés autour de la poignée du sabre, il ne put s'empêcher de saisir son bras droit avec le gauche. Ce faisant, il était tombé dans le piège d'Haru, car il avait oublié l'une des précédentes actions de son amie.

Haru sourit satisfaite et lança le reste de ses aiguilles au sol, ce faisant elle compléta le cercle d'aiguilles qu'elle avait commencé précédemment. Elle s'accroupit et infusa l'une de ses aiguilles d'une forte dose d'électricité qui la traversa et passa tout le long du cercle en utilisant les aiguilles comme intermédiaires. Haru avait ainsi créé une prison électrique autour de Takeshi.

_ J'abandonne, concéda Takeshi en tentant difficilement de supporter la douleur dans son bras.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se frotter à une telle prison et préférait abandonner et faire examiner son bras.

_ La victoire revient à Haru !, annonça Reborn, immédiatement l'électricité disparut et Haru s'approcha de Takeshi pour s'occuper de son bras.

_ Sugoi ! Haru, comment as-tu fais ça ?!, s'exclama Tsuna qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Haru avait tout de même fait apparaître de l'électricité de nulle part !

_ Tsunaze, il s'agit de l'une des propriétés des flammes d'orage, non seulement elles peuvent endurcir le corps et les objets, mais elles peuvent aussi manifester de l'électricité, répondit Reborn comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

_ Oh ! C'est pour cela que ses aiguilles ne se sont pas effritées, je comprends maintenant !, interrompit Takeshi en souriant tout en bougeant son bras droit pour vérifier que tout était dans l'ordre.

_ Oui, bien vu, Yamamoto. En plus, Haru semble avoir des connaissances en acupuncture, je suppose que c'est Fon que te les a transmises, ajouta Reborn.

_ Hahi, Fon-sensei m'a encouragé à apprendre l'acupuncture pour utiliser au maximum les propriétés de mes aiguilles, confirma Haru.

_ Extrême ! C'était un extrême match !, s'exclama Ryohei tout en fonçant sur le ring.

Kyoko sourit devant l'excitation de son frère avant de le rejoindre une paire de menotte tournoyant autour de son doigt.

_ Eh bien, il est temps de conclure ce test, que le dernier match commence !, déclara Reborn.

Le frère et la sœur se mirent tous deux en position. Ryohei avait bien sûr ses gants de boxe sur les mains et était en garde, ses deux points protégeant son visage, alors que Kyoko avait une paire de menotte dans chaque main, les poignets croisés au niveau de la poitrine et les genoux légèrement pliés. C'est Ryohei que fut le premier a attaqué. Les deux premiers matchs lui avait extrêmement ouvert les yeux, et il refusait de perdre contre sa sœur simplement parce qu'il l'avait sous-estimé et voulait la ménager. En plus, la veille sa sœur lui avait dit que dans son monde elle faisait partie du comité de discipline et qu'elle était l'un des bras-droit d'Hibari. Il en avait donc conclu aujourd'hui que sa sœur était très forte !

Son coup de poing fut aisément paré par Kyoko qui en profita pour lui passer les menottes. Elle passa ensuite sur le côté droit de son frère pour se retrouver dans son dos en tirant sur les menottes qui étaient attachées au poignet droit de Ryohei, lui tordant ainsi le bras violemment. Elle saisit rapidement le bras gauche du boxeur qu'elle ramena brutalement en arrière afin de le menotter à son tour. En quelques secondes, Kyoko avait réussi à arrêter son frère en l'attachant dans le dos. Elle donna ensuite un coup sur ses genoux, le faisant s'écraser au sol et pour être sûre qu'il ne puisse plus bouger, elle le plaqua au sol.

_ Victoire de Kyoko !, annonça Reborn avec un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres.

Il était extrêmement satisfait des trois filles et il avait hâte que la Varia débarque. Il était sûr que cette guerre des anneaux resterait dans l'histoire de la mafia sous l'intitulé « La Varia, une troupe d'assassins professionnels, s'est fait battre à plate couture par des collégiennes. »

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Laissez des reviews, c'est vraiment important pour moi !**

 **Et pour ceux qui aiment mes textes, j'ai posté récemment sur fictionpress une fiction nommé « The strongest fighter is the dark queen of the mystical realm? », seul le prologue a été posté mais je travaille sur le premier chapitre, il s'agit d'une fiction sur le thème « transporté dans l'univers d'un jeu ». Mon pseudo est le même.**

 **Et il y a quelque chose que je viens de remarquer sur KHR. Hana appelle les garçons des singes, et le nom de famille d'Hayato est Gokudera, le Goku fait vraiment penser à un singe, je suis sûre que vous connaissez San Goku dans Dragon Ball ou Son Goku de Saiyuki. Ce surnom est donc parfaitement adapté à notre « Smoking Bomb ».**

 **Bonne soirée !**


End file.
